Le commencement
by EllaMayfair31
Summary: Cette fic se situe après la saison 3. Klaus est dans le corps de Tyler et se cache. Caroline a fui Mystic Falls. Elena a achevé sa mutation mais l'accepte très difficilement. Quand Klaus part à la recherche de Caroline et qu'il s'aperçoit qu'elle est en danger, il n'a d'autre choix que la ramener à MF même s'il doit subir le mécontentement de Bonnie et des difficultés à venir...
1. Chapter 1

**STRIGOÏ**

_The most terrible poverty is loneliness and the feeling of being unloved. _Mère Térésa

_Farmville, état de Virginie, 5 août 2012 _

Malgré la chaleur étouffante de l'été et les ventilateurs plafonniers qui tournaient à plein régime dans la petite station service perdue sur la Route 82, Caroline enfila un pull blanc léger en soupirant. Les clients se faisaient rares alors que la nuit était tombée et à part M. Fiel, le vieux fermier du comté, qui était venu faire le plein de son tracteur, aucun client n'avait poussé la porte de l'établissement depuis une bonne heure. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois la pendule dont elle avait appris à oublier le tic tac agaçant et fut satisfaite de constater que Max ne tarderait pas arriver pour fermer boutique. Elle pourrait alors enfin rentrer chez elle, dans cette petite chambre en location que Max lui avait trouvée et elle aurait toute la nuit pour… broyer du noir. Elle sortit de la poche de son jean son téléphone portable et fut un instant tentée de l'allumer avant de se raviser et le ranger à nouveau dans sa poche. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de pouvoir être localisée. Quand elle leva la tête, elle étouffa un cri de surprise en apercevant un homme planté devant le comptoir, juste en face d'elle. Elle leva un sourcil devant le manque évident de goût vestimentaire de l'homme probablement âgé dans la cinquantaine : vêtu d'un manteau sombre et d'un chapeau dans les mêmes teintes, Caroline se demanda un instant si un bal costumé n'était pas organisé dans la petite bourgade.

« Je suis désolée, je ne vous ai pas entendu entrer, » déclara-t-elle enfin afin de rompre le silence. « Vous avez fait un plein ? »

L'homme ne répondit pas et le sourire de Caroline s'effaça alors que l'homme la mit soudainement mal à l'aise, son regard trahissant une surprise et un profond dégoût mélangés.

« Monsieur ? » tenta-t-elle à nouveau à mi-voix.

« _Strigoï_… » souffla l'homme avec un fort accent d'Europe de l'est, probablement roumain.

« Pardon ? » répondit Caroline, ne comprenant pas ce que l'homme était en train de lui dire alors que la peur la fit se lever de son tabouret.

« Tu ne devrais pas être là… », continua l'homme. « Va-t-en démon ! Brûle _Strigoï_ ! » Caroline sursauta alors que l'homme haussa brusquement le ton et elle se précipita vers la porte arrière de la boutique, criant lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit devant elle, révélant Max surpris et interrogatif.

« Max, Max ! L'homme, cet homme, » bafouilla Caroline, se retournant tout en ne lâchant pas le bras de son ami.

« Quel homme ? » interrogea Max, suivant le regard de Caroline.

« Il était là ! » pointa Caroline, stupéfaite de voir que l'homme avait disparu. « Il y avait un homme super bizarre qui s'est mis à me crier dessus dans une langue étrangère ! »

Max inspecta la boutique et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il sortit un instant pour jeter un œil aux alentours et revint en haussant les épaules.

« Il n'y a personne, Caroline. »

« Je te jure qu'il y avait un homme ici et il m'a en quelque sorte menacée, » bafouilla Caroline, visiblement encore sous le choc. « Tu ne me crois pas… » lâcha-t-elle en baissant les bras de désespoir.

« Si, » sourit Max en passant une main dans ses cheveux, « mais il a visiblement filé. Si tu veux, je resterai avec toi demain soir, » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. « Tu sais, et tu as dû t'en apercevoir maintenant que tu es là depuis quelques semaines, il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans les environs, Caroline… »

« Ouais, j'ai vu. Dans le genre Radiator Springs, vous pouvez rivaliser, » se moqua-t-elle malicieusement et Max esquissa un sourire, se surprenant à apprécier une nouvelle facette de la personnalité de Caroline.

Agé de 17 ans, brun aux yeux noisette et de taille moyenne, Max était le fils du pompiste et gérait fréquemment la petite station à la place de son père. Doté d'un charme certain et surtout d'une gentillesse sans limite, Maximilien avait aidé Caroline à son arrivée dans la petite ville. Il n'avait pas posé de question sur les raisons de l'état de choc évident de la jeune fille. Jamais. Il s'était contenté d'écouter les brèves confessions de Caroline sur « une tragédie touchant son petit ami » et « une situation délicate pour sa mère. »

« On ferme et on y va, » déclara finalement Max, tendant une petite clé à Caroline pour qu'elle ferme la caisse. « Et on parlera demain matin au shérif de l'homme que tu as vu, ça ne coûte rien. »

« Merci », sourit Caroline avec un large sourire que lui rendit Max en acquiesçant.

_Mystic Falls, état de Virginie, 7 août 2012 _

« Alors ? » demanda Damon quand Stefan le rejoignit dans la cuisine de la maison des Gilbert.

« Toujours pareil », soupira Stefan en jetant de rage la poche de sang humain sur la table. « Elle ne veut pas, elle ne veut rien et je ne sais plus quoi faire… Si elle ne se nourrit pas d'ici une dizaine de jours, il faudra qu'on la force à nouveau, » soupira Stefan.

« Je sais, » acquiesça Damon. « Tu veux que j'essaie ? »

« Je vais y aller, » décida Jeremy derrière eux en jetant le torchon à vaisselle dans l'évier.

« Non ! » répondirent d'une seule voix les frères Salvatore.

« Ca ne risque rien, laissez-moi essayer, » insista Jeremy avec un air presque suppliant.

« Non, » répéta fermement Stefan, « c'est trop dangereux. »

« Yep, » renchérit Damon. « Une jeune vampire à peine née et affamée peut avoir des réactions… inattendues. »

« Elena ne me ferait jamais de mal, je suis son frère, » tenta une nouvelle fois Jeremy alors qu'il savait pertinemment que la décision était irrévocable.

« Je suis désolé, pas ce soir, » se calma Stefan et Jeremy capitula, acquiesçant tristement avant de prendre une chaise pour s'y asseoir lourdement.

« Quand est-ce que tout ça va s'arrêter ? » demanda Jeremy plus à lui-même qu'aux deux vampires qui ne connaissaient de toute évidence pas la réponse.

« Ce n'est que le début si tu veux mon avis, » répondit Damon en se levant, « j'y vais… »

Et sur ces mots, il empoigna la poche de sang sur la table et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les escaliers menant au premier étage. Quand il entra dans la chambre d'Elena, il fit une moue désapprobatrice en sentant l'odeur de renfermé qui régnait dans la pièce. Un désordre indescriptible avait pris place dans la chambre habituellement soigneusement rangée. De lourds rideaux sombres obstruaient jour et nuit la fenêtre. Elena était enfouie sous son épaisse couette, dans la même position fœtale que la veille, que l'avant-veille, et que les jours précédents. Son état catatonique laissait ses amis désemparés alors qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir se relever de sa transformation pourtant délibérément choisie mais manifestement pas assumée.

« C'est l'heure de te nourrir, Elena ! » s'exclama Damon en écartant la couverture, révélant une jeune vampire presque au bord de l'agonie. D'une pâleur qui contrastait avec l'habituel teint halé de la jeune femme, le visage d'Elena portait les stigmates d'un vampire affamé. Ses yeux cernés de noir avaient perdu leur éclat malicieux du temps de son humanité tandis que ses lèvres étaient craquelées jusqu'à en saigner. Damon grimaça à la vue de l'état préoccupant de la femme qu'il aimait et il se radoucit alors qu'il se laissa tomber sur le rebord du lit.

« Je ne veux pas te forcer, Elena, je ne veux plus faire ça… Je t'en prie, bois cette poche… Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, pas pour moi et pas pour Stefan, fais-le au moins pour Jeremy… »

Entendre le prénom de son frère fit réagir Elena qui leva enfin son regard éteint et épuisé vers Damon et il lui adressa un triste sourire.

« Va-t-en… » souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque et Damon hocha la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Hors de question. Tu as accepté ta nouvelle condition pour lui, » poursuivit Damon. « Il est dévasté, Elena, autant que si tu n'étais pas là. Tu n'as pas le droit de lui faire subir ça… »

Elle réussit à se relever légèrement au prix d'un effort considérable et mit une main tremblante sur sa gorge et sa poitrine avec un rictus de douleur.

« J'ai mal… »

« C'est normal, » expliqua Damon avec une douceur presque paternelle, « tu dois te souvenir de ton corps d'humain quand il avait faim, non ? C'était une sensation pas très agréable non plus. Là, les sensations sont décuplées, ton corps n'est plus le même et il a d'autres besoins mais ils sont aussi vitaux qu'avant. Tu dois te nourrir, Elena. »

Un soupir de renoncement mêlé d'acceptation s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune vampire.

« Aide-moi… » souffla-t-elle dans un ultime effort alors que sa voix se cassa sur le dernier mot prononcé.

« Toujours, » acquiesça Damon qui aida Elena à prendre une position semi-assise pour boire la poche de sang.

Quand elle eut fini, elle sentit sa vision se rétrécir en même temps que de petites veines noires maquillèrent le contour de ses yeux. Elle porta une main à sa bouche pour tenter d'empêcher ses canines de pointer mais échoua misérablement et elle fondit en larmes sur les genoux de Damon qui la berça pour l'apaiser tout en caressant ses cheveux.


	2. Chapter 2

**Un grand merci**** pour les gentilles reviews encourageantes. Mes premières fans sont fidèles au poste !  
**

**Alors oui, l'histoire se met en place, il faudra attendre pour le Klaroline mais il y en aura, cette histoire n'étant qu'un prétexte pour parler de mon couple préféré. Mais comme j'aime les intrigues, il y a une intrigue aussi.  
**

**Bonne lecture !****  
**

* * *

**LE CHASSEUR**

"_This is my church of choice: love's strength standeth in love's sacrifice." – _Nightwish_, 7 Days to The Wolves_

_Mystic Falls, 8 août 2012 _

Bonnie se leva en même temps que le soleil et elle fulmina en s'apercevant que Klaus n'était toujours pas rentré. Après le sort opérant le transfert de corps de l'hybride dans celui de Tyler, Bonnie avait caché Klaus chez elle dans l'attente d'avoir suffisamment régénéré le corps partiellement brûlé de Klaus pour pouvoir rendre à chaque hybride sa propre enveloppe corporelle. Cohabiter avec l'Original n'avait pas été facile mais Klaus s'était montré globalement correct en s'isolant la plupart du temps dans la chambre qu'elle lui avait octroyée pour dessiner ou peindre. Seulement, l'ennui et l'envie d'évasion devaient avoir eu raison du vampire qui était introuvable depuis une semaine.

Bonnie attrapa son téléphone portable en tremblant de rage et composa le numéro de Klaus. Elle jura à mi-voix quand le répondeur annonça brièvement le nom du correspondant injoignable suivi du bip habituel. Elle faillit raccrocher mais décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure en employant les méthodes habituelles de l'hybride : leçon n°1, les menaces.

« Klaus. Je perds patience, » commença-t-elle se contenant pour ne pas hurler, sachant que ça ne servirait à rien à part élever sa pression artérielle et accélérer son rythme cardiaque. « Ce n'est PAS le deal que l'on avait ! Tu étais censé rester bien sagement dans l'ombre pendant que l'on procède aux derniers ajustements. Si tu ne ramènes pas le corps qui ne t'appartient pas dans les 24 heures, je viens te chercher avec un sort de localisation et je te rends ton foutu corps à moitié calciné sans état d'âme ! Le deal ne tient plus, tu as bien entendu ? LE DEAL NE TIENT PLUS ! »

Et sur ces mots, elle raccrocha, secouant la tête et regrettant amèrement d'avoir cru pouvoir faire confiance au maître de la manipulation même. Elle se calma en avalant son petit déjeuner et ne se hâta pas pour se préparer, profitant finalement du calme et de la solitude salvatrice.

En fin de matinée, elle décida de prendre des nouvelles d'Elena. C'était douloureux. Voir souffrir sa meilleure amie en étant si impuissante alors qu'elle avait tant de pouvoirs qui bouillonnaient en elle était une torture. Elle n'avait plus d'amie à qui confier ses peines et ses doutes : Caroline avait fui comme prévu et Elena n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, luttant contre des forces démoniaques qui lui échappaient.

La relative fraîcheur matinale n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir quand la jeune sorcière prit le chemin de la maison des Gilbert. Alors que Bonnie arpentait les rues désertes de Mystic Falls sous une chaleur accablante, elle plissa les yeux en apercevant une voiture de police garée non loin de chez Elena. Elle ralentit sa course par réflexe et parcourut finalement les quelques mètres la séparant du véhicule, se forçant à plaquer un sourire de circonstance sur son visage.

« Sheriff Forbes, » dit-elle poliment, saluant la mère de Caroline qui lui rendit un sourire forcé. « Officier sera suffisant, Bonnie, » ajouta-t-elle et Bonnie ne fut pas surprise d'apprendre la rétrogradation d'Elizabeth Forbes. « Je n'ai pas vu Elena depuis des semaines. Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle se repose, » répondit prudemment Bonnie. « L'accident l'a beaucoup secoué mais elle devrait être sur pieds pour la rentrée. »

« Tu n'ignores pas que Meredith Fell a été suspendue, j'imagine, » poursuivit Liz. « Tu me le dirais si quelque chose était arrivée à Elena, Bonnie, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Elle va bien, » répondit instantanément Bonnie, ne se rendant pas compte que son sourire s'était effacé de son visage à présent grave.

« Très bien, » acquiesça Liz en démarrant le moteur de sa voiture. « Des nouvelles de Caroline ? » tenta l'officier de police sombrement.

« Je suis désolée, » souffla Bonnie. « Je suis persuadée que Tyler et Caroline vont bien, Madame Forbes. »

« Tu as certainement raison, » soupira Liz, « Prends soin de toi, Bonnie. »

Le sourire de la jeune sorcière fut cette fois sincère quand elle adressa un signe de la main à la mère de sa meilleure amie qui s'éloigna pour prendre la direction du centre ville.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps pour aller frapper à la maison des Gilbert et fut accueillie par Jeremy qui l'invita à entrer. Elle n'eut pas le temps de saluer son ami qu'elle entendit des pas provenant du premier étage en même temps que la voix agacée de Damon qui se rapprochait.

« Stefan ! Ce petit crétin a encore été ouvrir la porte ! Il n'a pas retenu la leçon ? Il ne doit PAS ouvrir cette foutue porte ! » vociféra Damon en descendant les marches d'un pas rapide. « Oh. C'est que la sorcière… » déclara-t-il platement et Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bonjour Bonnie, » se leva Stefan quand le trio le rejoignit dans le salon.

« Salut… Mauvaise nouvelle : je viens de croiser Elizabeth Forbes, elle a des doutes concernant Elena, » avoua Bonnie.

« Ouais, ça m'étonne pas, » confirma Damon. « Elle est plantée dans sa bagnole devant la maison quasiment tous les jours… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait lui dire ? » demanda Jeremy.

« Non ! Trop tôt, mauvais plan, » répondit Damon.

« Elle a plutôt été compréhensive au bout du compte pour Caroline, » fit observer Jeremy et Stefan secoua la tête.

« Peut-être mais je suis d'accord avec Damon pour le coup, » déclara Stefan. « C'est trop tôt… Pas tant qu'Elena est… comme ça. »

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda aussitôt Bonnie avec inquiétude.

« Elle s'est nourrie hier, » répondit Stefan.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle ! » déclara Bonnie avec enthousiasme. « Je peux aller la voir ? »

« Bien sûr mais ne t'attends pas à grand-chose… Elle a toujours cette même joie de vivre incarnée, » répondit Damon de manière sarcastique.

Bonnie ne releva pas et se pressa de gagner la chambre d'Elena, plutôt curieuse et impatiente de voir son amie aller un peu mieux. Et il y avait du mieux : Elena avait quitté son lit et était à présent assise par terre le dos contre ce dernier. Les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine et tenues fermement par ses bras, sa tête reposait sur ses genoux tandis qu'elle avait toujours ce même regard éteint et vide. Les rideaux étaient toujours fermés pour protéger la pièce du soleil et par conséquent Elena de la dangerosité de l'astre brûlant.

« Salut, » dit Bonnie à mi-voix, s'asseyant à côté de son amie doucement. Le regard d'Elena ne fit qu'un seul mouvement rapide et brusque pour se poser sur Bonnie qui fut alors décontenancée. « Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, » poursuivit-elle faisant la conversation. « Stefan m'a dit que tu avais mangé, c'est super… »

Elle évita d'utiliser le verbe « se nourrir » voulant à tout prix humaniser son amie autant que possible. Son regard glissa vers la table de chevet sur laquelle se trouvait toujours la bague qu'elle lui avait créée pour pouvoir sortir sans danger à la lumière du jour, cadeau magique, le même qu'elle avait fait à Caroline lors de sa transformation. Mais Elena avait fermement refusé de la porter. Elle se trouvait toujours dans le même processus de rejet de sa nouvelle condition et les efforts de tous ses amis ne changeaient rien à son attitude pour le moment négativiste sur la question.

Le silence fut soudainement rompu par le téléphone de Bonnie qui indiquait qu'elle avait reçu un message. Elle fut réellement surprise de voir que Klaus lui avait envoyé un sms mais jura et déchanta à la lecture du court message.

_« On a un problème. »_

* * *

_Farmville, 8 août 2012_

Il fallait qu'il sache. Elle était partie, elle avait quitté Mystic Falls. Le plan s'était déroulé à la perfection : le transfert de corps avait fonctionné et il n'avait eu aucun mal à simuler la mort de Tyler afin de contraindre Caroline à quitter la ville pour être en sûreté. La sorcière travaillait sur un sort pouvant régénérer son corps partiellement brûlé. Mais le temps pressait : la supercherie ne pourrait pas être dissimulée éternellement avec Klaus comme un lion en cage cloîtré chez Bonnie et, même si Tyler avait été d'accord quant au deal mis en place, le laisser prisonnier dans le corps de Klaus était douloureux aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement.

Mais il fallait qu'il sache.

Qu'il sache où elle se trouvait, si elle allait bien, si elle était en sécurité et surtout si elle n'était pas seule. Elle détestait la solitude, il le savait, et si jamais elle se retrouvait seule, elle n'y survivrait pas longtemps. Alors il était parti en pleine nuit il y a maintenant sept jours, sans en avertir la sorcière, elle l'en aurait empêché. Il avait « emprunté » une vieille Mustang et avait pris la direction du sud et interrogé tous les habitants de toutes les contrées alentours avec une photo de Caroline qu'il avait subtilisée à Bonnie.

Après des jours décourageants et désespérants, il avait atteint Farmville et avait enfin retrouvé sa trace. Elle allait bien et elle n'était pas seule. Il en était pleinement satisfait jusqu'à ce qu'il croise la route d'un vieux roumain dont la présence dans la petite bourgade l'inquiétait autant qu'il y a une trentaine d'années ou plus précisément trois siècles…

Ses craintes étaient fondées, le chasseur avait planifié d'éliminer Caroline, il le savait, ce genre de chasseur ne laissait pas un _strigoï_ sur sa route. Jamais.

La première nuit, quand le chasseur était entré dans la petite station service, il avait failli bondir mais le 4x4 du garçon était arrivé et il avait attendu. Le chasseur était parti, il avait abandonné, pour le moment, mais il savait qu'il allait revenir.

Et il était là. Etrangement, il était seul mais la fille ne devait pas être bien loin. Il inspectait son terrain de chasse, repérant les failles en cas de problème. Il fallait maintenant faire vite. Le chasseur savait pertinemment que Caroline ignorait qui il était et il la tuerait donc facilement, sans ménagement et proprement. Klaus se faufila par la porte arrière de la boutique et observa Caroline, assise sur un tabouret, alors qu'elle feuilletait un magazine tout en grignotant des M&M's. En une fraction de seconde, il se trouva derrière elle et posa une main sur sa bouche, étouffant son cri de surprise.

« Sshh ! C'est moi. Ne crie pas, ne dis rien... » chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille et elle se retourna lentement quand il desserra son étreinte, écarquillant grands les yeux devant la confirmation que la voix appartenait bien à son petit ami.

« Comment ? » réussit-elle à articuler mais Klaus ne laissa pas la place aux états d'âme et les questions de Caroline restèrent en suspens alors qu'il lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers la sortie.

« Ne bouge pas... » souffla-t-il alors qu'il contourna la bâtisse afin de voir où se trouvait le chasseur. « Merde... » lâcha-t-il entre ses dents sentant le danger rôder mais sans le percevoir pour autant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tyler ? » tenta Caroline à voix basse d'un air presque suppliant.

« Tu vois la Mustang, là-bas ? » répondit Klaus tout en ne relâchant pas son attention alors que Caroline acquiesça. « C'est ma voiture... On va y courir vite, très vite ! Tu as compris, Caroline ? » insista l'hybride alors que Caroline ne pouvait détacher son regard du véhicule bleu d'un air abasourdi.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de rejoindre la voiture qu'un coup de feu retentit faisant hurler Caroline qui tomba à genoux, pliant les bras sur son abdomen.

« Putain ! » cria Klaus à son tour avant de lever les yeux pour apercevoir le chasseur perché sur la toiture de la station service, un calibre 44 datant du 19ème siècle dans les mains.

Sans attendre un second coup de feu, Klaus prit Caroline dans ses bras mais le chasseur fut rapide et ils n'eurent pas le temps d'atteindre la voiture. Klaus déposa Caroline à l'abri derrière une pompe à essence et fit face au chasseur qui semblait l'attendre, prêt au combat.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te défier, Vassili, » déclara Klaus au chasseur qui fut décontenancé d'apprendre que le vampire connaissait son identité.

« _Cel dintâi strigoï..._ » souffla le chasseur, presque aussi admiratif qu'interrogatif.

« Et oui, mon vieux, » sourit Klaus. « Seulement tu m'excuseras mais je veux juste me tirer d'ici avec ma copine ! »

Et sur ces mots, il attrapa à nouveau Caroline qui grimaça de douleur, comprimant de ses mains sa blessure, tandis que Klaus décrocha un pistolet d'une pompe à essence qu'il laissa tomber sur le sol. Comprenant rapidement les intentions de l'Original, le chasseur recula. Klaus utilisa ensuite sa vitesse vampirique et tout alla très vite. Il installa Caroline sur le siège passager de la vieille Mustang bleue et démarra le moteur. Il s'arrêta au niveau des pompes à essence et adressa un salut au chasseur.

« Transmets mes amitiés à Ionna ! » lança-t-il au chasseur avant de craquer une allumette qu'il jeta sur l'essence qui s'était déversée de la pompe décrochée. Quand il s'engagea sur la nationale en direction de la sortie du village, une immense explosion retentit et il observa dans son rétroviseur les flammes s'élever dans le ciel avec un rictus satisfait au coin des lèvres.


	3. Chapter 3

**ESPOIR**

"_In the arms of the angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here"_

_(_Sarah McLachlan_ – Angel)_

Klaus roula pendant plus de deux heures, voulant s'éloigner le plus possible des roumains, même s'ils n'étaient pas suivis. Caroline avait fini par s'assoupir et sa blessure ne saignait plus mais elle devait se nourrir si elle voulait accélérer sa guérison. Quand Klaus aperçut l'enseigne lumineuse d'un motel indiquant qu'il restait des places disponibles, il décida de s'arrêter pour le reste de la nuit.

« Caroline… » tenta-t-il à mi-voix, caressant doucement la joue de la jeune vampire.

« Hmm… »

Caroline ouvrit lentement les yeux et le sourire fatigué qu'elle adressa à l'hybride fit bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine en même temps qu'une légère amertume s'empara de lui. Il savait que ce sourire était adressé à Tyler mais il décida de chasser cette pensée pour le moment et profiter d'avoir Caroline rien que pour lui. Ce moment ne se représenterait peut-être pas et il valait mieux profiter de l'instant présent.

« Je ne rêve pas, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi que je ne rêve pas, Tyler… »

« Non, » sourit Klaus, étouffant un petit rire. « Tu ne rêves pas. Je vais aller prendre les chambres… »

« Les chambres ? » répéta Caroline en fronçant les sourcils.

« Excuse-moi ? » tenta-t-il tout en se maudissant intérieurement.

« Tu as dit « les » chambres… »

« Je suis juste fatigué, chaton… » sourit-il à nouveau et il se dirigea vers la réception en soupirant.

Il fallait qu'il soit prudent. Ne jamais relâcher sa garde, même en présence de Caroline. Elle était certes sa faiblesse mais elle ne devait pas être sa perte. Il était censé être son petit ami mais il s'était fait la promesse de ne pas profiter de la situation. En aucun cas. Il revint vers la voiture quelques minutes plus tard et constata qu'elle avait réussi à en sortir bien qu'elle était appuyée contre la portière avec une grimace plaquée sur son joli minois.

« Ca va, chaton ? » demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

« Ouais… » répondit Caroline d'un ton peu convaincant.

Il lui tendit une main qu'elle saisit mais quand elle avança d'un pas, elle fut prise d'une douleur aigüe à l'abdomen et chancela alors que Klaus la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le sol poussiéreux.

« Ca ne va pas super, en fait, » avoua-t-elle et Klaus la prit dans ses bras pour la conduire jusqu'à leur chambre.

« Et merde… » jura-t-il tout en tentant d'insérer la carte permettant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre. « C'était quoi le problème avec les clés ? Tu parles d'un progrès… » marmonna-t-il alors que Caroline s'amusait visiblement de la situation.

Quand ils réussirent enfin à entrer dans la petite chambre, Klaus posa doucement Caroline sur le lit et son regard glissa sur son tee-shirt maculé de sang.

« Il te faut du sang, » dit-il en relevant la manche de son polo.

« Non, Tyler, non, ça va, » répondit Caroline à la plus grande surprise de l'hybride.

« Il te faut du sang, Caroline ! » répéta-t-il plus durement les dents serrées alors qu'elle secoua à nouveau la tête.

« Ca va aller, j'ai juste besoin de dormir, » se justifia-t-elle.

« Il est où le problème ? »

« Il n'y a pas de problème ! Je ne veux pas boire ton sang, c'est tout ! »

« Ca ne t'a pas gêné de boire celui de Klaus en tout cas, » répondit-il avec un grand sourire sarcastique.

« C'était très différent ! Je- j'étais-j'allais mourir ! » bafouilla-t-elle et Klaus leva un sourcil devant l'embarras évident de la jeune vampire.

Il méritait très certainement un Oscar pour celle-là ! Il se félicita pour la réplique appropriée et plutôt instructive mais soupira quand il vit le regard interrogatif de Caroline, mêlé de colère et d'incompréhension.

« Je suis désolé, » déclara-t-il à contre cœur, « j'ai besoin de prendre l'air… » Il tourna les talons afin de sortir de la pièce devenue tout à coup irrespirable quand Caroline prononça à nouveau le prénom de son petit ami, nouveau coup de poignard dans son cœur et son âme.

« Tyler ! Je t'en prie… » Elle pleurait à présent, chaque soubresaut de son corps lui rappelant la douleur irradiante de sa blessure. « Ne me laisse pas seule ici, reste avec moi, je te croyais mort… »

Il la rejoignit en silence et s'installa à ses côtés avant de la prendre dans ses bras, la berçant doucement afin de la calmer. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir, blottie dans des bras protecteurs qu'elle croyait être ceux de son petit ami.

Quand il fut certain qu'elle ne se réveillerait plus avant le lever du soleil, il sortit sur le parking et accueillit l'air frais avec soulagement. Il fouilla dans la poche de son jean et en sortit un paquet de cigarettes quelque peu écrasé en même temps qu'un briquet en métal. Il alluma une cigarette et en tira une bouffée salvatrice qu'il expira lentement par le nez. Puis il se saisit de son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de Bonnie sans se soucier de l'heure à présent très tardive.

« Où es-tu ? Quel est le problème ? » demanda-t-elle sans préambule.

« Bonsoir à toi également, Bonnie, » répondit Klaus en tirant une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette. Le sourire narquois qu'elle devina sur les lèvres de l'hybride l'énerva au plus haut point mais elle ne releva pas, fermant les yeux un instant afin de se calmer. « Je serai à Mystic Falls demain dans la journée, » ajouta-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda à nouveau Bonnie d'un ton plus posé.

« Je crois qu'Alaric avait prévu sa sortie, » répondit Klaus, « j'ai fait une rencontre disons intéressante… »

« C'est-à-dire ? » s'inquiéta Bonnie en regardant Mystic Falls endormi par la fenêtre.

« Je ne peux pas parler, je te raconterai demain. »

Et sur ces mots, il raccrocha, n'ayant aucune envie de prolonger cette discussion qui ne mènerait à rien, surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de révéler à la sorcière qu'il rentrait avec Caroline. Elle s'en apercevrait bien le moment venu.

Il termina sa cigarette et regagna la chambre du motel. Caroline était profondément endormie et il s'efforça de ne pas la réveiller quand il la rejoignit sur le lit. Il s'allongea sur son côté gauche et s'appuya sur son coude, soutenant sa tête d'une main, tout en l'observant attentivement. Il ne se lasserait jamais de la regarder. Il enroula une de ses mèches blondes autour de son doigt et un sourire s'étira au coin de ses lèvres. Il ne réussit à s'endormir que plus tard encore, alors que le soleil n'était pas loin de darder ses premiers rayons matinaux.

_Mystic Falls, 9 août 2012 _

Le jour était à peine levé quand elle ferma sa troisième valise non sans mal en maugréant à mi-voix. Puis elle la roula jusque dans l'entrée du manoir et contempla d'un air satisfait les bagages enfin prêts et bouclés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Elijah d'un air encore ensommeillé alors que le raffut matinal l'avait de toute évidence réveillé.

« Ca ne se voit pas ? Je m'en vais… » répondit Rebekah d'un ton neutre.

« Et pour aller où ? » soupira Elijah en passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

« Je rejoins Kol à New York. »

« Tu abandonnes alors ? »

« Ca fait 2 mois, Elijah ! » répondit-elle en s'emportant légèrement. « Nik' est mort. Si tu ne veux pas l'admettre, c'est ton problème. »

« Il n'est pas mort, Rebekah, » insista Elijah, « il est à l'origine de la lignée des Salvatore qui vont parfaitement bien. Il n'est pas mort. »

« Où est-il alors ? Il n'aurait jamais disparu comme ça ! »

« Il n'a peut-être pas le choix… »

« Tu connais Nik' ! Je n'en peux plus, Elijah. Cette attente me tue à petit feu, il n'y a rien à faire ici, je m'ennuie à mourir et je pense que ma présence n'est plus souhaitée vu que j'ai tué Elena… »

« Tu n'as pas tué Elena, » tenta Elijah alors qu'il savait très bien que Rebekah était la seule à blâmer.

« Ne joue pas sur les mots, je t'en prie, » répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « J'ai provoqué l'accident, je suis responsable. »

« Elena a achevé sa mutation, elle va aller bien, » continua l'Original avec une assurance qui déstabilisa quelque peu Rebekah.

« Ecoute, je sais que son sort te préoccupe énormément, » soupira-t-elle cette fois réellement agacée, « mais en ce qui me concerne, je m'en fiche ! Je me tire d'ici et c'est tout ! »

Et sur ces mots, elle attrapa une de ses valises et sortit sur le perron, plissant les yeux alors que le soleil levant l'éblouit.

Elijah lâcha un soupir de renoncement et se dirigea d'un pas las vers le salon. Il s'effondra sur un fauteuil faisant face aux peintures de Klaus et détourna le regard. Il serra les mains sur les accoudoirs alors qu'il fut pris d'une irrésistible envie d'envoyer tout balader autour de lui, peintures, tableaux, dessins et tout ce qui lui rappelait son frère. Il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et le silence qui suivit l'intrigua alors qu'il fronça les sourcils.

« Bekah ? » lâcha-t-il et un bruit sourd le fit se lever alors qu'il se dirigea à nouveau vers l'entrée d'un pas plus rapide.

Il trouva Rebekah devant la porte, les bras le long du corps et le visage baigné de larmes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il d'un air soucieux, avançant de deux pas pour la rejoindre.

« Je ne peux pas prendre la voiture de Nik', » sanglota-t-elle en haussant les épaules, « si jamais je la raye, il va me tuer. »

La réponse de sa jeune sœur parut incongrue à Elijah mais il fut en même temps soulagé d'apprendre que rien de grave n'était arrivé et il combla l'espace les séparant pour la prendre dans ses bras et la consoler.

« Il va revenir, Bekah, je te le promets… » lui murmura-t-il tout en caressant doucement son dos pour la calmer.

« Il nous faut du sang, » déclara Damon en se servant une poche de A positif alors que Stefan était en train d'en faire de même pour Elena.

« Je sais… » répondit Stefan, « mais Meredith ne peut plus nous en avoir de l'hôpital. Il va falloir qu'on s'en procure autrement et à part faire une descente nous même, je crains qu'on soit obligés d'aller jusqu'à la banque de sang de Richmond… »

« Richmond ? » répéta Damon en levant un sourcil, « Richmond comme à 300 bornes d'ici ? »

« A moins que tu connaisses un autre Richmond ? » répondit Stefan d'un air sarcastique.

Damon n'eut pas le temps de répondre à la provocation de son frère que Bonnie frappa légèrement par la porte arrière de la maison. Damon lui fit signe d'entrer et elle poussa la porte vitrée menant à la cuisine. Les traits tirés, peu maquillée, elle salua les frères Salvatore faiblement.

« Wow, faut dormir la nuit, » ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Damon alors que Bonnie lui adressa un regard meurtrier. « Mauvaise nuit ? »

« Tu ne veux pas savoir, crois-moi, » répondit Bonnie d'une voix éteinte.

« Ah, maintenant si, tu piques ma curiosité là, » insista Damon et Bonnie fut sur le point de tout leur dire.

Le sort, Klaus, Tyler, ses incertitudes sur la régénération du corps de Klaus, sur le transfert de corps en sens inverse.

Tout. Pour se libérer et n'avoir plus à supporter le poids de tant de responsabilités sur ses frêles épaules.

Mais elle se reprit et garda le silence. Elle ne devait rien dire, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'elle était si proche d'y arriver. Pour se prouver qu'elle pouvait agir sans l'avis et les injonctions de quiconque.

« J'ai vu qu'Elena avait enfin ouvert les rideaux de sa chambre, c'est bon signe, » déclara finalement Bonnie pour changer de sujet de conversation.

Les paroles de la jeune sorcière flottèrent un moment comme suspendues avant qu'elles n'atteignent réellement les frères Salvatore qui se regardèrent avant d'écarquiller les yeux et monter au premier étage de la maison avec leur vitesse vampirique, Bonnie sur leurs talons.

Elena se tenait debout devant la fenêtre dont elle avait tiré les rideaux. Les cheveux lâchés dans son dos, dont quelques mèches retombaient sur ses yeux, elle semblait presque en état de choc.

« Les rideaux ! » cria Damon à l'attention de Stefan qui sauta par-dessus le lit pour aller refermer les rideaux d'un geste sec et précis.

Damon, de son côté, attrapa le plaid posé au pied du lit de la jeune vampire et enroula Elena dedans, ne prenant même pas le temps de regarder si elle était blessée.

« Putain ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Elena ? » cria Damon alors que Stefan s'assurait que les rideaux dissimulaient complètement le soleil.

« La bague ! » cria à son tour Bonnie au milieu de la panique. « Elle a la bague ! »

Stefan s'approcha alors d'Elena et prit la main gauche de cette dernière, s'apercevant, effectivement, que la bague fabriquée par Bonnie ornait l'annulaire de la jeune femme. Damon prit doucement Elena dans ses bras, dans le but de l'apaiser, et il ne quitta pas son frère des yeux alors qu'un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Stefan passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et la tension retomba, bientôt remplacée par l'immense espoir et les implications qu'un tel geste venant de la vampire pouvaient avoir sur sa vie et leurs vies à tous.


	4. Chapter 4

**LE RETOUR**

_Buffy: Does it ever get easy?_

_Giles: You mean life?_

_Buffy: Yeah. Does it get easy?_

_Giles: What do you want me to say?_

_Buffy: Lie to me._

_Giles: Yes, it's terribly simple. The good guys are always stalwart and true, the bad guys are easily distinguished by their pointy horns or black hats, and we always defeat them and save the day. No one ever dies, and everybody lives happily ever after._

_(__Buffy The Vampire Slayer__, 2X07 "Lie to me")_

* * *

_Quelque part dans l'état de Virginie, 9 août 2012_

_Le désert s'étendait à perte de vue, une immensité de sable, qu'elle contemplait d'une dune plus haute que les autres. Le vent léger balayait ses cheveux sur son visage et faisait virevolter sa longue robe noire dans ses jambes. Le bleu de ses yeux, légèrement plissés par la luminosité aveuglante de l'endroit insolite, rappelait le ciel immaculé au-dessus de sa tête._

_Elle se laissa glisser sur le sable brûlant et s'y agenouilla, esquissant un sourire à la vue du rayon. Une véritable turbulence donnant une impression de distorsion de l'image, image instable, comme une flaque d'eau. Un mirage. Elle fit glisser du sable entre ses doigts et dans le creux de sa main et regarda cette pluie solide comme hypnotisée, ce sablier intemporel qui lui rappelait que le temps était suspendu dans l'endroit où elle se trouvait._

_Puis son sourire s'effaça quand elle vit le ciel s'obscurcir et elle sut que la lumière s'éloignait encore, comme toujours. Elle frissonna à l'idée du sombre mirage qui se manifesterait à nouveau à elle, comme pour l'effrayer._

_Elle se releva et le vent s'intensifia, mêlant et emmêlant ses cheveux dans un tourbillon enivrant et elle vit enfin la silhouette dans le lointain. Elle se rapprochait lentement et elle le reconnut. Klaus. Elle distinguait clairement son regard qui la fixait malgré son image floue tel le mirage qu'elle avait distingué quelques minutes auparavant._

_Il s'était arrêté à quelques mètres d'elle et elle recula instinctivement de deux pas._

_Mais tu es mort ! s'entendit-elle penser alors qu'il était impossible de parler avec des mots dans l'endroit où elle se trouvait, seule la pensée étant vectrice de communication._

_Pour toute réponse, il pencha la tête sur le côté et lui adressa un large sourire faisant ressortir ses fossettes et briller son regard._

Caroline se réveilla en sursaut et regarda un instant la chambre d'un air perplexe alors qu'elle était visiblement désorientée. Puis elle se rappela les évènements de la veille et fronça les sourcils quand elle se rendit compte que Tyler ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce. Elle se leva, l'air groggy, et grimaça à la vue de ses vêtements maculés de sang séché.

« Tyler ? »

Elle passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte de la salle de bain mais trouva la minuscule pièce vide. Elle sortit alors de la chambre et son visage s'illumina à la vue de Tyler, de dos, accoudé à une balustrade en train de... fumer !

« Tu fumes ? » s'exclama-t-elle sans préambule.

« Non ? » tenta Klaus en regardant la jeune vampire de la tête aux pieds. « Visiblement non... Bonjour à toi également, mon cœur... » sourit-il en écrasant le mégot et Caroline se détendit en secouant la tête.

« Excuse-moi... » sourit-elle en retour et elle lui donna un chaste baiser sur les lèvres avant de se placer entre ses bras, dos à lui, s'accoudant à sa place à la balustrade. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et l'embrassa dans les cheveux, s'enivrant de son odeur en fermant les yeux.

« Je vais aller prendre une douche, » déclara finalement Caroline après quelques minutes savourées dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle pensait être son amant. Klaus la relâcha à contre cœur et leva un sourcil en voyant le regard suggestif de la jeune vampire. « Tu viens avec moi ? »

Klaus étouffa un petit rire devant la mine radieuse de la jolie blonde qui lui faisait face et secoua la tête avec regret.

« C'est tentant, chaton, mais le temps est compté, il faut qu'on reparte rapidement maintenant et je préfère jeter un coup d'œil à la voiture pour ne pas qu'elle nous lâche. »

Il avait déblatéré cette réponse d'une seule traite sans respirer et Caroline soupira lourdement en voyant qu'il était sérieux.

« Tu n'es pas drôle, » marmonna-t-elle, boudeuse, et alors qu'elle s'éloignait pour rejoindre la chambre, il la retint par la main et l'attira à nouveau à lui avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser qu'elle prit l'initiative d'approfondir avant qu'il ne lui échappe. Leurs langues se cherchèrent et bataillèrent quelques savoureux instants et il resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille alors qu'elle s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds, ses doigts plantés dans ses cheveux. Il rompit à regret ce baiser qui risquerait de le conduire dans des méandres qu'il ne souhaitait pas explorer dans ces conditions et il lui donna un dernier baiser sur le front avant de finalement la lâcher.

« Ne traîne pas, Caroline, » dit-il doucement et elle acquiesça, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle le regarda s'éloigner vers la voiture d'un air presque grave.

Elle accueillit l'eau chaude sur sa peau avec un soupir de contentement et resta longuement immobile sous le jet maintenant brûlant. Quand elle entendit la porte de la chambre claquer, elle sursauta et jura à mi-voix, éteignant l'eau et sortant de la douche rapidement. Elle enfila ses sous-vêtements et sortit précipitamment de la salle de bain. Elle trouva son petit ami en train de tapoter sur l'écran de son téléphone portable et elle parut soulagée de ne pas le voir en colère vu le temps infini qu'elle avait passé sous cette douche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle et il leva le regard vers elle, d'abord machinalement en entendant le son de sa voix puis réellement quand il s'aperçut qu'elle était en petite tenue.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? » poursuivit-elle avec un petit sourire, séchant ses cheveux mouillés dans une serviette de bain.

« Terriblement, » avoua-t-il et elle pouffa en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tant pis pour toi, tu n'as pas voulu en profiter », le provoqua-t-elle et elle grimaça en enfilant ses mêmes vêtements sales.

« Je risque de le regretter le reste de ma vie, » répondit Klaus d'un air sérieux, faisant à nouveau rire Caroline.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu. A qui envoyais-tu un message ? »

« A Bonnie, » répondit Klaus d'un air soudainement sombre, « je l'avertis de notre retour imminent… »

« Comment ça ? On rentre à Mystic Falls ? » demanda-t-elle, abasourdie.

« Oui, » répondit laconiquement Klaus et il réalisa à cet instant que les échanges avec Caroline seraient plus compliqués s'ils abordaient la situation présente.

« Mais… Comment ça ? Le conseil, Tyler ! On n'a pas fait tout ça pour rien ! Sans compter Alaric ! » Elle paraissait réellement assommée et elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, ayant besoin de s'asseoir alors qu'elle n'avait de toute évidence pas envisagé l'éventualité de rentrer à Mystic Falls maintenant.

Alaric. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Elle ne savait pas que la noyade du double avait provoqué la fin de la machine à tuer et elle ne savait pas, par conséquent, que son amie était à présent devenue comme elle : vampire. Il débattit un instant avec lui-même sur le fait de savoir s'il devait lui avouer cette terrible vérité pour elle. Oh, il n'avait pas accueilli bien la nouvelle lui non plus, loin de là. Avec la disparition du double s'étaient envolés ses rêves de constituer une armée d'hybrides comblant sa solitude et le vide de son existence. Bien évidemment, il avait été soulagé d'apprendre que sa vie et celle de ses frères et sœur seraient plus paisibles mais le coup restait dur à encaisser après ce qu'il avait dû surmonter pour en arriver là. Caroline le sortit de ses introspections et il comprit qu'elle devait le savoir et qu'il valait mieux que ce soit de la bouche de son petit ami, même si ce n'était qu'en apparence.

« Tyler. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant mon absence à Mystic Falls ? » demanda-t-elle calmement et froidement, comme si elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même la vérité qu'elle s'apprêtait à entendre.

« Alaric est mort, » assena-t-il sans préambule. Caroline se leva, pâle, et elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Elena n'est pas morte, Caroline, » ajouta-t-il, « ils l'ont ramenée. Elle a achevé la mutation, elle est à présent comme toi. »

« Comme moi ? » s'emporta soudainement la jeune vampire, des larmes de colère dans les yeux. « Ca veut dire quoi comme moi ? Tu te crois supérieur ? On croirait entendre Klaus ! »

Et sur ses mots, elle quitta la chambre avec sa vitesse vampirique alors que Klaus ferma les yeux un instant, soupirant longuement. Il la trouva non loin de la voiture, en pleurs, et il tenta de la prendre dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa.

« Non ! Non… » réussit-elle à dire entre deux sanglots et Klaus n'ajouta rien, préférant s'installer au volant de la voiture. Il attendit quelques instants, naviguant sur les stations de radio, et elle le rejoignit enfin, reniflant alors qu'elle semblait avoir du mal à contenir son désespoir. Il se sentit impuissant et chercha les mots les plus appropriés même s'il savait qu'il était mauvais pour gérer ce genre de situation.

« Je n'ai pas voulu- »

« Tais-toi, » le coupa-t-elle en levant la main pour ponctuer ses paroles. « On rentre. Elena a besoin de moi. »

Il acquiesça les dents serrées et démarra, quittant le parking en laissant derrière lui une poussière qui vola avec les paroles de Bon Jovi qui s'échappaient de la Mustang.

"_It's my life_

_And it's now or never_

_I ain't gonna live forever_

_I just wanna live while I'm alive"_


	5. Chapter 5

**LES EXPLICATIONS**

_Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself  
Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms  
There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life_

If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've been so alone  
And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done

_(__Chantal Kreviazuk__ – "Feels like home")_

_Mystic Falls, 9 août 2012_

Klaus et Caroline arrivèrent en fin d'après-midi à Mystic Falls sous un temps lourd et orageux. Le voyage avait été silencieux alors que Caroline semblait toujours en vouloir à son petit ami pour ses paroles blessantes et son manque de psychologie face à l'annonce d'un tel évènement concernant sa meilleure amie. Elle n'avait pas posé de question sur les circonstances de la mort d'Elena et Klaus en était plutôt soulagé. Il avait appris par Bonnie que Rebekah était impliquée dans le désastre et il était incapable de dire s'il aurait pu gérer la colère qu'il éprouvait toujours à l'encontre de sa sœur. Il doutait également de ses réactions face au rejet que Caroline aurait certainement eu vis-à-vis de Rebekah et il préférait pour l'heure ne pas avoir à gérer ce conflit intérieur de sentiments qu'il ressentait.

Caroline avait fini par allumer son téléphone portable durant le voyage et elle avait appelé Max lors un de leurs arrêts à une station service. Elle avait pleuré durant cette conversation téléphonique et il était resté à l'écart, le cœur meurtri de la voir si désemparée, surtout que son désespoir était en partie sa faute. L'explosion de la station service avait causé un préjudice considérable à l'ami de Caroline et il s'en voulait. Le remord était un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps et il lui était revenu comme un boomerang en plein visage et il avait dû admettre que c'était plutôt douloureux.

Klaus se gara à quelques mètres de la maison de Bonnie, et Caroline lui jeta un regard interrogatif. Il fit un signe en direction de la voiture de police garée de l'autre côté de la rue et le visage de Caroline s'illumina.

« C'est ma mère ! » s'exclama-t-elle, détachant sa ceinture de sécurité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Caroline ? Où crois-tu aller ? » l'arrêta Klaus alors que la jeune vampire s'apprêtait à sortir de la voiture.

« C'est ma mère, Tyler, » répéta-t-elle, surprise alors qu'elle ne comprenait visiblement pas l'enjeu de son retour dans sa ville natale. « Ca fait des semaines que je n'ai pas vu ma mère. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air de saisir, chaton, » soupira Klaus. « Les choses sont tendues ici depuis l'intervention d'Alaric au conseil. On n'est pas censé être en ville, Caroline. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là alors ? » répondit-elle froidement. « Tu ne me dis rien ou presque ! Je pensais qu'on- qu'on- Laisse tomber… »

« Je suis désolé que tu sois si déçue de revenir ici en ma compagnie, » répondit Klaus sur le même ton et il était évident qu'à cet instant il agissait exactement dans son rôle et non dans celui de Tyler.

Caroline leva un sourcil et secoua la tête avant de soupirer longuement. « Je n'ai jamais dit ça, » dit-elle faiblement. « Essaie de me comprendre, Tyler. Je m'enfuis en te croyant mort. Je me retrouve seule à gérer tout ça, en laissant mes amis derrière moi et en ne sachant pas ce qui se passe à Mystic Falls. Je te retrouve vivant, tu m'apprends que ma meilleure amie est morte mais en fait non, elle est à présent un vampire et qu'en plus on doit retourner dans la Bouche de l'Enfer pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison ! »

« Enoncé comme ça, je comprends, chaton, mais c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça… » lâcha-t-il de manière énigmatique.

« Explique-moi alors ! Je ne suis pas stupide contrairement à ce que vous croyez tous ! » s'emporta-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais stupide, Caroline, » répondit Klaus d'un ton on ne peut plus sérieux. « Jamais. » Il reprit après un court silence : « Tu te souviens du type roumain à la station service ? » Caroline acquiesça, grimaçant légèrement alors que les flashbacks de cette nuit lui revenaient. « Je pense que ce gars et sa bande sont à la recherche des… Originaux, » ajouta-t-il. C'était bien la première fois qu'il utilisait ce terme en parlant de sa famille et le mot sonna faux dans sa bouche et son esprit.

« Il faudra leur en parler alors, non ? Enfin, je veux dire, on sait que Klaus a menti, il n'était pas à l'origine de notre lignée. Nos vies sont liées avec l'un d'eux, il faudrait savoir lequel, non ? »

Elle comprenait vite, il avait toujours su qu'elle était loin d'être stupide mais il se sentit à nouveau coupable de l'induire en erreur mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas lui avouer qui il était. Pas maintenant.

« J'imagine que oui, chaton, » se contenta-t-il de répondre, caressant sa joue du bout de ses doigts. « Est-ce que tu m'en veux encore ? » tenta-t-il, plein d'espoir.

« Non, » soupira-t-elle, fermant les yeux et savourant le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau. « Ce n'était pas contre toi… Tout est encore si… compliqué… » Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, ne voulant visiblement pas briser le contact. « Tu es mon héros, Tyler, » ajouta-t-elle avec à présent un grand sourire. « Tu m'as sauvé la vie ! Pour une fois ce n'était pas Klaus ! Tu étais là pour moi. »

L'ironie du moment le fit sourire bien qu'il se retenait pour ne pas hurler que c'était pourtant lui, que ça avait toujours été lui. Le baiser qu'elle lui donna réussit à le satisfaire pour l'heure et ce fut sans culpabilité aucune qu'il prit l'initiative de l'approfondir afin de profiter encore d'avoir Caroline rien que pour lui.

« C'est une blague ?! » s'exclama Bonnie quand elle ouvrit la porte pour y découvrir Klaus et Caroline sur le pallier qui avaient attendu encore quelques minutes que la mère de Caroline quitte l'avenue pour aller enfin sonner chez la jeune sorcière.

Elle s'écarta pour laisser entrer les nouveaux arrivants, non sans jeter un regard noir à Klaus qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bonnie, ne sois pas en colère contre Tyler, » déclara Caroline qui comprenait que son petit ami aurait certainement dû s'en tenir au plan initial. « Il m'a sauvé la vie… »

« Vraiment ?! » continua Bonnie sur le même ton, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. « Le contraire m'aurait étonné, hein _Tyler_ ! » Elle fit exprès de souligner et d'insister exagérément sur le prénom de l'hybride, prénom qui n'était pas le sien, et alors que Caroline paraissait dépassée par la conversation, Klaus haussa les épaules en la regardant, se contenant pour ne pas remettre la sorcière à sa place.

Elle baissa finalement les bras en signe de renoncement et soupira profondément. Elle fronça les sourcils en observant réellement Caroline et une expression d'inquiétude se dessina sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu es blessée, Caroline ? »

« Non, non, ça va, » se hâta de la rassurer la jeune vampire. « Je vais bien. Je rêve juste d'une bonne douche et de vêtements propres. »

« Je crois que j'ai tout ça, » sourit finalement Bonnie, rattrapée par la moue boudeuse mais néanmoins comique de son amie. Elle entraîna Caroline vers la salle de bain, non sans se retourner d'abord vers Klaus, pointant un doigt en sa direction. « Toi, cuisine ! »

« Ah, je crains que l'on soit encore obligé de reporter cette douche ensemble, chaton, » il se sentit obligé de répliquer à l'attention de Caroline alors que Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel dans l'escalier menant au premier étage.

Elle fouilla dans sa penderie quelques instants et en sortit un bas de survêtement mauve et un débardeur blanc qu'elle tendit à son amie. « Je crois que ça, ça devrait t'aller… »

« Merci », lui sourit Caroline, prenant les affaires dans une main et la serviette et le gant de toilette que lui tendait Bonnie dans l'autre. « Tu es fâchée… » ajouta la jeune vampire, procédant plus par affirmation que de manière interrogative.

« Mais non, » la rassura Bonnie. « Je suis juste inquiète… Pour vous deux avec cette histoire de Conseil et pour… »

« Je sais pour Elena, » avoua Caroline en voyant que Bonnie débattait avec elle-même sur la question. « Je veux la voir. »

« On ira demain, » promit Bonnie et Caroline acquiesça. « Je suis contente que tu sois là, » ajouta la sorcière et Caroline sembla se détendre complètement alors qu'elle rejoignit la salle de bain le cœur plus léger.

Tout allait bien pour le moment. Elle était revenue dans sa ville natale saine et sauve. Son petit ami était en vie, ainsi que ses amis. Bien sûr Elena était à présent un vampire mais hey, elle était, elle aussi, passer par là et elle était sûre que sa meilleure amie s'en sortirait également. Elle se promit d'être, en tout état de cause, à ses côtés pour l'aider à passer le cap difficile qui consistait à ajuster ses nouvelles perceptions à sa nouvelle nature, et tout reviendrait comme avant, non ? C'est avec cette rassurante idée qu'elle accueillit le jet d'eau tiède sur sa peau avec un soupir de contentement.

Bonnie trouva Klaus dans la cuisine, comme elle le lui avait demandé, ou plutôt intimé fermement. Il était inutile d'ordonner quoi que ce soit à Klaus, et elle le savait. Le transfert de corps avait beau avoir été opéré il y a maintenant plusieurs semaines, elle n'arrivait toujours pas se faire à l'idée qu'elle avait l'hybride en face d'elle et non l'ami qu'elle connaissait depuis l'école maternelle. La cohabitation avec un des plus vieux vampires de tous les temps avait été étrange et quelque peu insolite. Klaus se complaisait dans la solitude mais il lui arrivait parfois de rester un moment avec elle au salon et alors qu'elle regardait la télévision d'un air absent, il griffonnait en silence sur son bloc de papier. Des portraits de Caroline, beaucoup de portraits de Caroline. Il lui aurait été facile de se moquer de cette mièvrerie indigne d'un prédateur comme lui mais elle n'avait pas fait de remarque. Jamais. Elle s'était même surprise à admirer ses œuvres. Il avait un sacré bon coup de crayon et elle avait été réellement abasourdie de voir comment il réussissait à capter chacune des expressions de son amie.

Klaus s'était servi un verre de whiskey et elle leva les yeux au ciel quand il trinqua dans sa direction avant d'avaler une bonne gorgée du liquide salvateur.

« Tyler n'est pas alcoolique, je te remercie de ne pas rendre son corps dépendant à l'alcool, » ironisa Bonnie alors que Klaus étouffa un petit rire. « Tu me dois quelques explications », ajouta la sorcière, prenant appui contre le bar de la cuisine, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Il fallait que je vérifie si Caroline pouvait survivre en dehors de Mystic Falls, » déclara-t-il avec un air moqueur.

« Très drôle, » soupira Bonnie, sachant pertinemment que des explications rationnelles allaient être difficiles à obtenir de l'hybride. Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle se trompait cependant. « On avait un deal, Klaus ! »

« Continue à crier ma véritable identité comme ça et tu sais ce que tu pourras en faire de ton deal, ma belle ! » répondit Klaus alors qu'une expression dangereuse avait à présent remplacé son précédent air enjoué et moqueur. « Caroline était en danger, je lui ai sauvé la vie, » ajouta-t-il en buvant d'une traite le reste de son whiskey.

« Caroline est un vampire, elle aurait très bien pu se débrouiller toute seule, » déclara Bonnie sur un ton plus bas, les dents serrées.

« Pas contre des chasseurs depuis des générations dont le seul but est de m'éliminer, moi et ma famille ! Ils savent pour les lignées ! Ils savent que s'ils éliminent juste une petite famille de vampires, toute la race s'éteint ! »

« Vous êtes indestructibles ! Ils le savent aussi s'ils sont si malins, non ? » répondit Bonnie qui s'était assise sur un tabouret du bar alors qu'elle paraissait décontenancée par la révélation de l'hybride.

« Ils ne sont pas loin de Mystic Falls où par le plus grand des hasards toute ma famille réside en ce moment et où l'on peut trouver un pieu pouvant nous détruire, » déclara platement Klaus et l'évocation du pieu en question mit mal à l'aise Bonnie.

« Tu crois qu'ils savent aussi pour le pieu ? » tenta Bonnie. « C'est ridicule… »

« Il faut bien que tu comprennes que cette _« famille »_ de chasseurs est aussi vieille que ma propre famille, » répondit Klaus en mimant les guillemets sur le mot famille. Bonnie leva un sourcil interrogateur et il poursuivit : « Ils ont un concept de la famille assez particulier… Le sang ne semble pas revêtir une importance capitale, alors que leurs capacités font l'objet d'une sélection rigoureuse. Ce sont des roumains, des gitans, ils utilisent eux-aussi la magie, _leur _magie, que tu ne trouveras pas dans des grimoires. Mais ils ont également su s'adapter à travers les siècles. Caroline a été touchée par une simple balle de revolver. »

Un silence contemplatif engouffra la petite cuisine. Bonnie frissonna et elle resserra son gilet autour de sa taille. Le vent s'était levé en même temps que la nuit enveloppait Mystic Falls et on pouvait deviner l'orage qui commençait à gronder dans le lointain.

« Où est le pieu ? »

« Où est la pizza ? »

Klaus et Caroline avaient parlé d'une seule voix et Bonnie leva la tête vers son amie. Elle en avait presque oublié sa présence alors que la colère qu'elle avait ressentie contre Klaus pour avoir ramené la jeune vampire dans les ennuis de leurs vies s'était envolée. Si Klaus disait vrai, Caroline aurait pu être morte à l'heure actuelle. Cette pensée retourna son estomac mais elle se reprit, se forçant à sourire à Caroline qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Vous n'avez pas commandé de pizza ? » insista Caroline avec un air faussement agacé, son regard navigant entre Bonnie et Klaus. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » ajouta-t-elle en voyant les mines défaites de ses amis. « Y'a un mort ou quoi ? »

« Je te laisse commander ! » se reprit Bonnie en se levant, tendant à Caroline la plaquette du service de livraison de pizzas à domicile. « Sans anchois et sans olive pour moi ! »

« Je sais, » sourit Caroline, « et sans poivron pour monsieur, c'est ça ? »

« Je suppose, » répondit Klaus avec un sourire en coin.

Bonnie sortit du placard trois verres qu'elle porta jusqu'à la petite table du salon. Klaus lui jeta un regard lourd de sens quand il se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Elle savait qu'ils n'en avaient pas fini avec cette conversation mais elle choisit de mettre de côté ces nouvelles peu réjouissantes alors que Caroline les rejoignit dans le salon, son téléphone portable collé à son oreille. Elle était en train de commander avec agitation deux pizzas et quelques boissons, faisant les cents pas dans la pièce. Bonnie écarquilla soudainement grands les yeux et elle donna un coup de pied dans le bloc à dessins de Klaus qui glissa sous le canapé. L'hybride jeta un regard entendu à la sorcière et il sourit quand Caroline le rejoignit, s'asseyant à ses côtés, posant une main affectueuse sur son genou. Bonnie se fit violence pour ne pas grimacer à la vue du geste de son amie et elle soupira en allumant la télévision. La soirée allait être longue et elle devait trouver plus que rapidement le moyen de rendre son corps à l'hybride avant que les choses ne dérapent définitivement.

Un éclair transperça le ciel et Elena ferma un instant les yeux, éblouie par la soudaine luminosité de la nuit. Elle sentit ses pupilles se dilater et se rétracter et elle profita de l'évènement pour s'entraîner à maîtriser par elle-même cette réaction de sa nouvelle physiologie. Elle soupira finalement en passant une main dans ses cheveux et se retourna, sentant une présence avant même qu'elle ne se manifeste. Son instinct et son ouïe affinée ne la trompèrent pas et on frappa doucement à la porte de sa chambre. Elle ne répondit pas et malgré son silence, la porte s'ouvrit, révélant Jeremy qui entra sans être invité. Elle se tendit et fit un pas en arrière, butant contre le bureau qui l'empêcha de reculer davantage.

« Elena… » tenta Jeremy, « je venais juste pour voir comment tu allais... »

« Ca va, » répondit Elena faiblement, se refusant de regarder son frère. « Tu devrais t'en aller. »

Jeremy avait de toute évidence envie de poursuivre la conversation et il fit quelques pas vers Elena. Un nouvel éclair fendit le ciel suivi d'un puissant craquement assourdissant. Le regard de Jeremy se posa sur le bureau et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

« Tu as repris l'écriture de ton journal, » déclara-t-il sur un ton enjoué. Le regard d'Elena se posa sur le petit manuscrit ouvert sur son bureau avant de revenir sur Jeremy.

« Je ne plaisante pas quand je te demande de sortir, Jeremy… » souffla Elena et Jeremy soupira, sa bonne humeur s'envolant avec les paroles de sa sœur.

« J'ai confiance en toi, » insista-t-il.

« Moi, je n'ai pas confiance en moi ! » gronda Elena et Jeremy ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière. « Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir cette envie de sang, permanente, en toi. Cette pulsation au fond de la gorge qui ne se calme qu'avec du sang ! Ce goût du sang, il est marqué en moi pour toujours, ce goût à la fois métallique et âpre, parfois presque sucré, mais toujours succulent. Quand je te vois, je ne te vois pas réellement, Jeremy ! J'entends ton cœur qui pulse ton sang dans tes artères, je l'imagine naviguer le long de tes veines, cet interminable circuit qui ne se peut se rompre que si… je plante mes crocs dans ta jugulaire pour te vider de ton sang et calmer pour quelques courtes minutes cette obsession que j'ai en moi et qui va me rendre folle… »

Il avait reculé autant qu'elle avait avancé et Jeremy avait à présent le dos contre la porte de la chambre. Elena était à moins d'un mètre de lui et elle semblait avancer toujours, lentement, telle une prédatrice qui ne veut effrayer sa proie. Elle avait cessé de crier mais son souffle était court, ses canines sorties et le haut de son visage parcouru de veines noires.

« Ca se calmera, » osa Jeremy d'une voix à peine audible. « Tu arriveras à contrôler ça. »

Elena combla l'espace les séparant dans la fraction de seconde qui suivit et Jeremy sentit sa main enserrer son cou, lui coupant la respiration et la possibilité d'argumenter davantage. Elle avait toujours le souffle court qu'il pouvait sentir sur son visage et alors qu'il essayait de dégager sa main qui l'étouffait, elle resserra davantage son étreinte et il abandonna toute résistance. Il s'efforça, dans un ultime effort de communication, de soutenir le regard noir et sombre d'Elena et alors qu'il fut proche de perdre connaissance, elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, le poussa violemment contre le mur du couloir et referma tout aussi rapidement cette porte, ultime barrière à sa démence. Elle se laissa glisser contre la porte en étouffant un sanglot et dissimula son visage vampirique entre ses genoux repliés sur sa poitrine.

Jeremy reprit une respiration bienvenue, certes saccadée, bruyante et rapide, mais l'air s'engouffrant dans ses poumons redonna des couleurs à son visage blafard. Il ferma les yeux et reposa un instant sa tête contre le mur tout en frottant sa gorge douloureuse. Il savait que des bleus apparaîtraient bientôt pour lui rappeler quelques jours encore la violente attaque de sa sœur. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il aperçut Damon à l'autre bout du couloir. Le vampire secoua la tête d'un air navré et regagna sa chambre après s'être assuré que le seul vacarme de la nuit ne serait désormais plus que l'œuvre de l'orage qui tournait autour de Mystic Falls.


	6. Chapter 6

**Un nouveau chapitre pour ceux qui suivent cette fic, sait-on jamais, il y en a sûrement !  
**

**Un petit clin d'oeil à une lectrice impatiente de reviewer ce chapitre, elle se reconnaîtra.****  
**

* * *

**REALISATION**

_All the fear has left me now  
I'm not frightened anymore  
It's my heart that pounds beneath my flesh  
it's my mouth that pushes out this breath_

_(__Sarah McLachlan__ – "Fumbling towards ecstasy")_

_Mystic Falls, 10 août 2012_

Caroline se réveilla quelque peu désorientée et elle soupira en s'étirant, se remémorant les évènements de la veille et le fait qu'elle se trouvait chez son amie Bonnie. Elle s'était endormie dans les bras de Tyler sur le canapé et n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir la fin d'Autant en Emporte le Vent. Ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait jamais vu ce vieux film mais elle aurait au moins préféré être de meilleure compagnie pour ses amis. Elle se souvenait vaguement que Tyler l'avait portée jusqu'à cette petite chambre sobre et décorée de bleue. Elle fronça les sourcils alors que des bribes de conversation entre Tyler et Bonnie lui revenaient. Il lui semblait que ses deux amis avaient échangé assez vivement la nuit dernière mais elle fut incapable de dire le motif de leurs échanges quelque peu houleux. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux en haussant les épaules avant de se les attacher en queue de cheval et elle se leva avec entrain. Le soleil était levé depuis un moment déjà sur Mystic Falls et elle ouvrit la fenêtre en grand, fermant les yeux et respirant l'air de sa ville natale à pleins poumons. Sa mine s'assombrit quelque peu quand elle pensa soudainement à sa mère et elle se demanda ce qu'elle était en train de faire en ce moment. Elle se força à chasser ces sombres pensées et pointa le nez hors de la chambre, fronçant les sourcils alors que le silence régnait dans la maison. Elle descendit les marches d'un pas rapide et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand elle vit Tyler de dos, assis sur un des tabourets du bar, visiblement concentré. Elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction, essayant de rester silencieuse afin de le surprendre quand il éleva soudainement la voix.

« J'ai su que tu étais réveillée au moment même où tu as ouvert les yeux, Caroline, » déclara-t-il alors qu'elle pouvait deviner un sourire sur son visage.

Il se retourna pour lui faire face et elle combla l'espace les séparant, déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se blottir dans ses bras accueillants. Klaus caressa le dos de Caroline doucement, laissant échapper un soupir de contentement alors qu'elle avait enfoui sa tête dans le creux de son cou, s'imprégnant de son odeur apaisante.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me rejoindre cette nuit ? » demanda-t-elle finalement, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans le regard sombre de Tyler.

« J'y ai pensé, » avoua Klaus, jouant avec une mèche de cheveux de Caroline.

« Et tu n'es pas venu parce que ? » insista-t-elle, un brin joueuse.

« Parce que je le lui ai demandé, » répondit Bonnie en refermant la porte de la cuisine menant à l'extérieur plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. « Désolée de jouer les grandes personnes, Caroline, mais c'est mieux comme ça, crois-moi. »

Caroline fit une moue boudeuse et se dirigea vers le frigo afin de se servir un verre de jus d'orange sous le regard amusé de Klaus. Bonnie jeta ses affaires sur la table de la cuisine avec un agacement perceptible.

« Les nouvelles sont mauvaises, » annonça-t-elle sans autre préambule en jetant le journal du jour sur le bar à hauteur de Klaus. Ce dernier leva un sourcil et prit le quotidien, parcourant la une tandis que Caroline vint à sa hauteur, lisant par-dessus son épaule.

« Ce n'est pas étonnant… » marmonna Klaus en ouvrant le journal à la page contenant l'article dans son intégralité.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Caroline en regardant Bonnie.

« Carol Lockwood a été démise de ses fonctions, Caroline, » expliqua Bonnie sombrement. « Plus de la moitié du conseil municipal a démissionné. »

« Forçant de nouvelles élections afin d'élire à nouveau le Maire de la ville, » termina Klaus en froissant le journal de rage. « Compte tenu du fait que les trois quarts des membres du conseil municipal sont des membres du Conseil des Fondateurs, il était évident que ça se produirait… »

« Je suis désolée, Tyler, » souffla Caroline sincèrement avec compassion.

« Ne t'en fais pas, chaton, je suis sûr que ça ira pour elle. Ma _mère_ est une femme pleine de ressources ! » déclara-t-il avec un large sourire qui suffit à rassurer Caroline.

« J'ai une meilleure nouvelle, » dit Bonnie en regardant plus précisément Caroline avec un petit sourire. « On peut aller voir Elena, on doit être là-bas dans une demi-heure. »

Un sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune vampire puis elle écarquilla grands les yeux quand la nouvelle prit tout son sens en terme d'organisation. « Une demi-heure ?! Non, non, non ! »

Caroline disparut de la cuisine et Bonnie étouffa un petit rire en entendant l'eau couler dans la salle de bain.

« Tu as fait une heureuse, » fit remarquer Klaus et Bonnie lui jeta un regard en coin.

« Tu nous accompagnes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? » soupira Klaus en se levant.

« Si on considère que j'ai dû expliquer votre retour et que Tyler ne laisserait jamais Caroline aller sans lui voir Elena, oui, je crois qu'on peut dire que c'est nécessaire, voire indispensable, » répondit Bonnie sur un ton neutre. « Oh, je me doute que voir ton double devenu vampire ne doit pas être très réjouissant, mais tu pourras en toucher deux mots à ta sœur plus tard, hein ? » ajouta la sorcière sur un ton sarcastique.

Klaus serra les dents et préféra ne pas répondre. Il n'avait aucune envie de commencer un débat qui ne mènerait nulle part. Il se leva sans un regard pour la sorcière et sortit dans le petit jardin derrière la maison, allumant rapidement une cigarette dans un soupir.

* * *

« Elle s'est nourrie à l'aube. Si elle veut encore du sang, il y a du O positif dans le frigo, son préféré. Elle a toujours la bague, elle ne l'a pas enlevée depuis qu'elle l'a mise en fait. Elle a exploré la maison pour la première fois hier soir, et ce matin, elle a allumé la télé. Elle est dans sa chambre pour le moment, » déclara Damon sous les regards polis de Caroline et Bonnie qui écoutaient comme anesthésiées par le flot d'informations aussi inutiles qu'infantilisantes.

Alors que Damon ne semblait plus pouvoir s'arrêter de parler d'Elena et de ses activités durant ces dernières vingt quatre heures, Stefan attira l'attention de Caroline et lui désigna d'un geste de la tête Tyler en train d'admirer une peinture, les mains derrière son dos. Caroline haussa les épaules mais son regard triste la trahit et Stefan s'approcha de Tyler, se postant à ses côtés.

« Le retour n'a pas été trop difficile ? » demanda Stefan et Klaus se tourna vers le vampire.

« C'est douloureux, » admit Klaus enfouissant les mains dans les poches de son jean. « S'il n'y avait que moi, ça irait, mais il y a Caroline et les choses sont plus difficiles encore pour elle. »

« Je comprends, » acquiesça Stefan. « Damon va se charger du Conseil. Il a un plan pour que vous puissiez reprendre une vie quelque peu normale. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Klaus poliment et il prit sur lui pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Les plans de Damon Salvatore n'avaient jamais été les plus brillants jusqu'à maintenant et avaient plutôt relevé de la mission suicide à chacune de ses interventions mais il pensa à Caroline et si elle pouvait retrouver sa mère et sa vie paisible à Mystic Falls comme elle le souhaitait, il était prêt à tout tenter.

« Tout dépend un peu d'Elena et de son évolution dans les jours à venir puisqu'elle est à présent tout aussi concernée par la traque du Conseil que vous mais ça peut fonctionner, » poursuivit Stefan.

« On y va, » les interrompit Damon en s'adressant à Stefan. « Jeremy préfère rester ici, » ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Klaus qui se sentit obligé d'acquiescer, l'information étant de toute évidence adressée à Tyler. Klaus n'avait aucune idée des relations unissant Tyler et Jeremy et il se maudit de ne pas avoir questionné la sorcière sur le sujet afin d'agir en conséquence.

« J'ai cru qu'ils n'allaient jamais partir ! » souffla Caroline avec soulagement quand la porte se referma sur les frères Salvatore. Ils étaient tous les trois réunis dans la cuisine quand Elena fit une timide apparition. « Elena ! » s'exclama Caroline et elle engouffra son amie dans ses bras. Elena serra à son tour ses bras autour de Caroline et un sourire apparut sur son visage pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

« Ils sont partis ? » s'assura Elena en regardant autour d'elle.

« Yep ! » confirma Caroline avec un large sourire. « C'est juste nous ! Plus de chaperon ! »

« Merci d'être venus, » déclara Elena, regardant tour à tour ses trois amis. « La présence de Stefan et Damon est… étouffante, » ajouta-t-elle dans un nouveau soupir.

« Tu m'étonnes ! » renchérit Caroline. « J'ai cru qu'ils n'allaient jamais partir ! »

« Il y a quelque chose que je veux faire, » continua Elena en dirigeant son regard vers la porte menant au jardin. Elle l'ouvrit et retint un instant sa respiration avant de mettre un pied dehors. Elle plissa les yeux, éblouie par le soleil à son zénith, mais sortit tout de même dans le jardin, découvrant pour la première fois la vie extérieure depuis sa transformation.

Caroline la suivit et ôta les lunettes de soleil qui retenaient ses cheveux avant de les tendre à son amie. « Tiens, mets ça, les premières semaines sont assez terribles pour les yeux, » expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Merci, » sourit Elena en retour mettant rapidement les lunettes sur son nez. « Beaucoup mieux en effet ! »

Elles se dirigèrent naturellement vers la vieille balançoire en bois avant de s'y asseoir comme elles avaient l'habitude de le faire depuis leur enfance. Elena se balança lentement quelques instants en silence et leva la tête quand Caroline commença à faire la conversation.

« Alors ? » demanda Caroline, visiblement impatiente de connaître le ressenti de son amie sur une épreuve qu'elle avait elle-même traversée.

« C'est dur… » souffla Elena dans un soupir. « Cette obsession du sang va me rendre folle… Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point-là. J'ai attaqué Jeremy, Caroline… » avoua-t-elle, sa voix se brisant.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens, » répondit Caroline. « J'ai tué, Elena, tu te souviens ? Tout ce que je peux t'assurer, c'est que ça passe, tu apprends à vivre avec ce besoin de sang, sans qu'il ne contrôle ta vie. »

Elena acquiesça, le regard dans le vide, une tristesse et une lassitude évidentes sur ses traits fatigués.

« Et comment ça se passe avec Stefan et Damon ? » continua Caroline avec curiosité.

« Je me rappelle de choses dont je n'étais pas censée me souvenir, » répondit Elena avec amertume. « Tout est confus. J'ai finalement cette impression que je ne les connais pas, que je ne les connais plus… »

« Je connais aussi cette impression, » acquiesça Caroline dans un petit rire. « Damon Salvatore est le maître de la manipulation, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu n'as pas idée, » renchérit Elena. « C'est perturbant. Et je n'ai aucune envie d'en discuter avec eux… Et toi Caroline ? Comment vas-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant que tu n'étais pas à Mystic Falls ? »

« Oh… » soupira Caroline. « Je me suis faite un ami. J'ai perdu un ami. J'ai perdu un petit ami. J'ai retrouvé un petit ami. J'ai échappé à la mort aussi. Un été tranquille en somme, » résuma-t-elle et Elena se mit à rire.

« Je suis contente que tu aies retrouvé Tyler. »

« Tyler a changé… » soupira Caroline. « Il est… distant, perpétuellement ailleurs. Il est adorable aussi mais il a changé. Elena, je peux t'avouer quelque chose ? Je n'ai pas osé en parler à Bonnie, je la sens assez préoccupée comme ça sans en rajouter… »

« Vas-y, » l'encouragea Elena avec un sourire. « Je peux tout entendre. En fait, je peux tout entendre, » réalisa Elena en stoppant ses balancements. « Jeremy et Tyler sont en train de parler de football et j'entends Bonnie tourner les pages d'un magazine ! »

Caroline éclata de rire. « Oui ! C'est un avantage ! Mais tu verras, ça aussi tu peux le contrôler parce que les deux premiers jours, j'avais la migraine de tout entendre ! »

« Je t'écoute, » l'encouragea finalement Elena, redevenant sérieuse.

« Je crois que Tyler est toujours dans une certaine mesure sous l'influence de Klaus, » lâcha Caroline à mi-voix. « Je te jure, des fois j'ai l'impression d'entendre Klaus. Elena, je crois que Klaus n'est pas mort. »

« Damon l'a vu mort, Caroline, » s'étonna Elena. « Je suis morte parce que Klaus est mort. »

« Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? » soupira Caroline. « Je sais que ça paraît fou, Elena. Klaus est manipulateur mais il a aussi une fierté à toute épreuve et je ne pense pas qu'il ait menti sur sa lignée. On est tous vivants ! Et puis j'ai rêvé de lui, il était vivant, et je crois qu'il m'a envoyé ce rêve pour me le dire. »

« Woah, même _mort_ il essaie toujours avec toi, il est coriace ! » s'exclama Elena et Caroline pouffa avec son amie.

Elles discutèrent encore un long moment, riant la plupart du temps, leurs soucis momentanément oubliés alors que leur complicité ne semblait pas entachée par le nouvel état d'Elena, au plus grand soulagement de la jolie blonde.

* * *

La nuit était déjà bien entamée quand Caroline et Klaus forcèrent la porte d'entrée de la maison de cette dernière. La jeune vampire débloqua le verrou sans difficulté pendant que Klaus surveillait les environs et elle pénétra dans la maison, l'hybride sur ses talons.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi on est venu pénétrer par effraction chez toi en plein milieu de la nuit ? » railla-t-il en soupirant, la suivant jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Il me faut des affaires ! » répondit Caroline sur un ton tendu et agacé, alors qu'elle redoutait le retour de sa mère à tout moment. Elle attrapa un grand sac de sport et commença à y fourrer des vêtements au hasard. « J'espère juste que ma mère ne va pas se rendre compte qu'il manque des choses… »

« Tu crois sérieusement que ta mère va venir compter tes petites culottes, Caroline ? » demanda Klaus sur un ton moqueur.

« Ha ha ! Très drôle ! » rétorqua-t-elle visiblement peu amusée alors que Klaus observait la chambre avec un large sourire.

La petite chambre était la même que la dernière fois où il avait été invité à y entrer. Le souvenir n'était pas des plus heureux puisqu'il était venu pour sauver Caroline d'une mort certaine mais c'est avec émotion qu'il se rappelait comment elle avait alors touché son cœur. Sa fragilité et son innocence l'avaient troublé à un point qu'il n'aurait pas imaginé, surtout après un millénaire de solitude et autres déceptions. Mais elle avait manifesté une réelle et touchante volonté de vivre et malgré qu'elle fût mourante, il avait perçu cette lumière dans ses yeux, cette flamme qui ne demandait qu'à être ravivée. Il lui avait offert son sang comme remède curateur et il pouvait encore sentir ses canines transpercer son poignet et la sensation inimaginable que lui avait procurée cette morsure. Cette délicieuse meurtrissure était gravée dans son âme à jamais. Son regard se posa sur la petite table de chevet près du lit de Caroline et il fronça les sourcils en s'y approchant tout en retenant son souffle. Elle l'avait gardé. Le dessin qu'il lui avait laissé pour la remercier d'être venue à la soirée organisée par sa famille et pour avoir été totalement honnête avec lui. Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Il était été persuadé qu'elle avait dû le jeter, exaspérée par son insistance et ses cadeaux. Mais le dessin se trouvait devant ses yeux, intact et en évidence sur la table de nuit. Il le prit entre ses doigts pour s'assurer qu'il était réel et un nouveau sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait signifier ? Il n'osait pas espérer.

« Tyler ? Tyler ! »

La voix de Caroline le sortit de ses introspections et il se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle était toujours aussi tendue mais son regard se voila quand il se posa sur le dessin toujours entre les mains de Klaus. La panique fit place à la surprise et elle secoua la tête, ses boucles blondes balayant son visage.

« Tyler, écoute, j'avais oublié ce stupide dessin… Ne recommence pas avec ça, ok ? » bafouilla-t-elle et il leva un sourcil.

Cette découverte était décidément très intéressante. Elle était gênée et visiblement Tyler avait déjà fait la même découverte avant lui et elle ne lui avait de toute évidence pas plu.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance, si ? » continua-t-elle presque suppliante, s'attendant à visiblement recevoir d'autres foudres. « Tu peux le jeter, fais-en ce que tu veux. »

« Ce n'est qu'un dessin, chaton, » sourit-il et elle parut surprise. Elle se relaxa et acquiesça avant de gesticuler en direction du sac qu'elle avait fini de remplir.

« On devrait y aller, » dit-elle et il reposa le dessin à l'endroit où il l'avait trouvé sous le regard suspect de Caroline qui se força à sourire quand il prit son sac et il lui désigna la sortie afin qu'elle passe devant.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusque chez Bonnie, main dans la main, et s'efforcèrent de ne pas faire trop de bruit quand ils entrèrent dans la maison des Bennet.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » murmura Klaus en posant le sac de Caroline en bas des escaliers.

« Un verre de vodka ne serait pas de refus, » répondit Caroline et Klaus étouffa un petit rire, levant un sourcil interrogateur. « La nuit a été stressante, » se justifia Caroline et il leva les yeux au ciel avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Il la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard et il s'arrêta net en l'apercevant debout, au milieu du salon, un carnet familier et poussiéreux entre les mains.

« Tu n'es pas Tyler, » déclara-t-elle froidement, ne le quittant pas des yeux, et il posa les verres sur le meuble à côté de lui en soupirant.

* * *

**Et oui, ça ne pouvait pas durer éternellement pour Klaus. Il allait bien se faire griller à un moment ou à un autre !**

**Si cette histoire vous intéresse, laissez un petit mot, c'est toujours encourageant pour un auteur. Je sais que vous lisez, je vous vois !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci à Comette, ma plus grande fan je crois ! A SUP (j'abrège le pseudo) pour avoir laissé un petit mot et à Anamena pour cette review vraiment très enthousiaste !****  
**

* * *

**COLERE**

_It's too late to apologize.  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
I'm holdin' on your rope,  
got me ten feet off the ground._

_(__One Republic__ – "Apologize")_

_Mystic Falls, 12 août 2012_

Stefan remonta l'avenue d'un pas léger, savourant l'air agréable de cette soirée estivale et la quiétude qui régnait à Mystic Falls depuis quelques semaines. Un calme finalement inquiétant après la bombe qu'avait balancée Alaric au Conseil en révélant la présence de vampires à Mystic Falls et la véritable nature de Caroline et Tyler. La menace semblait planer sans se révéler, attendant de frapper au bon moment dans l'espoir que les dégâts soient conséquents. Ils n'étaient pas dupes et restaient sur leur garde, surveillant leurs arrières en attente du premier coup porté qui sonnerait le début des hostilités.

La seule animation dans la petite ville restait l'indémodable Mystic Grill et il poussa la porte de l'établissement avec entrain. D'un regard, il scanna rapidement la salle et nota un groupe d'adolescents à une table, de jeunes adultes occupés à jouer au billard et une famille venue dîner pour distraire les enfants. Il se dirigea vers le bar et se posa sur un tabouret, souriant au barman qui vint à sa rencontre.

« Salut Stefan. »

« Matt », répondit poliment Stefan avec un hochement de tête en guise de bonjour. « Il y a du monde ce soir. »

« Ouais, ça change, finalement tout Mystic Falls n'est pas parti en vacances, » acquiesça Matt avec un sourire. « Qu'est-ce que je te sers ? »

« Un gin. »

« Comment va Elena ? » poursuivit Matt tout en servant son verre à Stefan.

« Mieux, » répondit Stefan sincèrement. « Mais si Damon ne lâche pas du lest, je crains qu'elle ne soit pas prête pour la rentrée... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » interrogea Matt en fronçant les sourcils.

Stefan soupira et but une gorgée de son gin, cherchant ses mots pour expliquer au mieux la situation à Matt.

« Disons qu'avec Damon, nous n'avons pas la même vision concernant Elena et la gestion de sa nouvelle condition... » souffla Stefan. « Il lui laisse assez peu de marge de manœuvre, comme s'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. J'aurais aimé qu'elle vienne ce soir mais il trouve que c'est trop tôt, qu'elle ne se maîtrise pas, et que ça pourrait être dangereux pour tout le monde. »

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Je pense qu'il faut qu'elle se trompe pour s'accepter, » répondit de manière assez énigmatique Stefan mais Matt comprit et acquiesça.

Les deux hommes restèrent quelques minutes silencieux, Stefan buvant son verre et Matt perdu dans ses pensées quand le vampire reprit.

« Tu dois savoir, Matt, que Caroline et Tyler sont de retour en ville. »

« Tyler ? » s'exclama Matt en écarquillant les yeux.

« Oui, » confirma Stefan, « il semblerait que le plan était d'éloigner Caroline de Mystic Falls… »

« Woah, okay, c'est une sacrée nouvelle, » s'exclama Matt en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

« Je t'avoue que leur retour ne me tranquillise pas mais Damon a l'intention de gérer le Conseil, » continua Stefan et Matt fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi sont-ils de retour si c'est toujours aussi tendu avec le Conseil ? »

« Tyler pense qu'Alaric a prévu sa sortie et il semblerait qu'on ait de la visite d'ici peu, visant à nous exterminer, » répondit Stefan légèrement sarcastique, ce qui n'échappa pas à Matt qui pouffa.

« Rien de nouveau donc, » sourit le barman et Stefan lui retourna son sourire amusé. « En parlant d'extermination... » ajouta Matt en suivant du regard la nouvelle cliente qui venait d'entrer au Mystic Grill. Stefan se retourna et fronça les sourcils en observant Rebekah qui prit place à une des tables au fond du restaurant. Devant le regard interrogateur mêlé de surprise de Stefan, Matt acquiesça en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ca fait bien un mois qu'elle vient là tous les soirs, à la même heure, » expliqua-t-il en observant la blonde se saisir machinalement du menu. « Elle commande toujours la même chose, qu'elle ne touche pratiquement pas. Elle reste un moment et s'en va. »

« Tu lui as parlé ? » demanda Stefan et Matt hocha la tête d'un air désolé.

« A part pour prendre et encaisser sa commande, non. Jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre. Elle est cordiale mais silencieuse et j'avoue que je n'ai eu aucune envie d'aborder _le_ sujet avec elle... »

Stefan se retourna à nouveau afin d'observer Rebekah. Elle paraissait fatiguée, éteinte et... triste. Ou peut-être mélancolique. Stefan fut plutôt surpris de voir qu'elle n'avait pas décampé de Mystic Falls alors que plus rien ne la retenait dans la petite ville de province. Il fut un instant tenté d'aller lui parler mais il se ravisa, sachant qu'il ne resterait probablement pas calme compte tenu du tragique accident du mois de juin.

« Elle attend peut-être qu'il revienne, » reprit Matt avec un sourire en coin mais Stefan ne cilla pas cette fois, son humour semblant s'être envolé avec la présence énigmatique de Rebekah.

« Je vais y aller, » soupira-t-il en se levant et Matt acquiesça.

« Dis à Elena que je passerai la voir… bientôt, » déclara Matt, hésitant, alors qu'il savait que sa présence ne serait pas facile pour la jeune vampire.

« Tu viens quand tu veux, Matt, » répondit Stefan, « Elena sera contente de te voir. »

Stefan se força à ne pas regarder Rebekah quand il quitta le restaurant à la tombée de la nuit. Rebekah, elle, suivit du regard le vampire avant de reporter son attention sur Matt. Le jeune homme soupira et attrapa son carnet, notant déjà le numéro de la table de la vampire et le menu qu'il devinait qu'elle commanderait comme à son habitude.

* * *

_Mystic Falls, 13 août 2012_

Elena poussa la porte de sa chambre avec son pied et soupira en voyant Caroline allongée sur son lit, les bras en croix. Elle lui tendit son verre de sang et se posa sur le rebord du lit, commençant à siroter son propre breuvage avec une paille.

« AB positif pour Madame ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Ne le dis pas à Damon, il va râler… Déjà qu'on manque de sang, si en plus je te donne le plus rare… »

« Oui mais je suis déprimée, alors j'ai droit au must, » répondit Caroline, se saisissant de son verre, amusée par la paille rose et le petit parasol accompagnant le cocktail sanguin.

« Bonnie a appelé, encore… » soupira Elena, s'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« Que tu es toujours en colère. C'est le cas, non ? »

« Duh ! Tu ne le serais pas à ma place ?! » s'exclama Caroline. « Je suis folle de rage, contre Bonnie et surtout contre _lui_ ! »

« _Tyler_ a cessé avec ses messages au fait ? » demanda Elena, curieuse et concernée à la fois.

Caroline et Elena s'étaient mises d'accord pour ne rien révéler concernant Klaus. Elles savaient que les frères Salvatore auraient demandé des explications musclées et elles ne voulaient pas ajouter un souci supplémentaire à ceux qui jalonnaient déjà leurs vies. La vigilance consistait donc, à présent, à parler de l'hybride originel en employant le prénom de leur ami. Caroline avait du mal avec la supercherie et trouvait le plus souvent des pirouettes, nommant Klaus par des termes plus neutres tels que « lui » ou « l'autre ».

« Non, » répondit Caroline avec agacement, lançant son téléphone à Elena.

_Caroline, s'il te plaît…_

« Au moins c'est bref, » constata avec un sourire Elena.

« Comme il a vu que je ne répondais pas à ses pavés, il a préféré faire dans le court, oui, » acquiesça Caroline en levant les yeux au ciel. Et Elena ne put s'en empêcher mais elle étouffa un petit rire devant la mine contrite de son amie et la situation pour le moins incongrue.

« Tu peux rire… » bouda Caroline. « Je l'ai embrassé, Elena ! » ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace.

« Non, tu as embrassé Tyler, » la rassura Elena avec bienveillance. « Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. »

Les paroles réconfortantes d'Elena n'y feraient rien. Caroline se sentait coupable, envers elle-même mais surtout envers Tyler, de ne pas s'être rendue compte qu'elle n'avait pas à faire à son petit ami mais à l'hybride qui ruinait leurs vies depuis plusieurs mois. Elena décida finalement d'aller prendre une douche et Caroline se laissa tomber sur le lit, fermant les yeux en se remémorant la houleuse discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Klaus après la révélation sur le transfert de corps.

_*Flashbacks – 3 jours auparavant*_

_« Tu n'es pas Tyler, » déclara froidement Caroline, ne quittant pas des yeux l'hybride planté en face d'elle._

_« Je pensais que tu t'en serais aperçu avant, amour, » soupira Klaus, en penchant la tête sur le côté, scrutant Caroline et la fureur qu'il pouvait lire dans son regard._

_« En fait, je l'ai su dès le début ! » s'écria Caroline, réellement folle de rage. « Tu n'avais rien de Tyler… Les petits mots, les attentions exagérées, cette mièvrerie, les cigarettes, les mensonges ! »_

_« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé… » la provoqua Klaus avec un sourire en coin qui agaça encore davantage Caroline._

_« Tais-toi ! Tu m'as trompée, tu m'as menti, tu as profité de moi, tu t'es servi de moi ! »_

_« Non, Caroline ! » s'exclama-t-il, la colère prenant le dessus face aux fausses accusations de Caroline. « Je ne t'ai jamais manqué de respect il me semble ! »_

_« Mais tu m'as embrassée ! Tu n'es pas mon petit ami ! De quel droit ?! »_

_« Quelle différence est-ce que ça peut faire ? Regarde-moi ! » cria-t-il. « Qui vois-tu Caroline ? »_

_« Quelle différence ? » répéta Caroline, résignée, dans un souffle. « Tu n'as vraiment aucun sens moral ! Ca fait toute la différence… Ce n'était pas Tyler, ça n'a jamais été Tyler… » continua-t-elle calmement, dévastée. « Depuis quand est-ce que ça dure ? Je n'ai pas dit au-revoir à Tyler dans la grotte, n'est-ce pas ? C'était toi. »_

_« C'était moi, toujours moi, Caroline, » confirma-t-il._

_« Klaus n'est pas mort alors… » réalisa-t-elle dans un murmure._

_« Il est devant toi. Tu es déçue, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il amèrement en voyant le visage de Caroline décomposé._

_« Je me sens si stupide… » répondit-elle en enfouissant son visage dans une de ses mains, fermant les yeux._

_« Tu n'es pas stupide. C'était le deal, Caroline, avec Bonnie. Il fallait que- »_

_« Bonnie ? Ce n'est donc pas une de tes manipulations perverses ?! » s'exclama-t-elle en relevant la tête alors que quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que… Tyler est mort, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Non, Caroline, non, il n'est pas mort, » la rassura-t-il tout en s'approchant afin de la prendre dans ses bras._

_« Ne me touche pas… » articula-t-elle dangereusement en reculant d'un pas._

_« Je n'ai jamais voulu te tromper, Caroline, c'était pour te protéger… C'était la seule solution. Pour tout le monde, » insista-t-il._

_« Ne me touche pas ! » cria-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ? J'en en assez entendu ! »_

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda soudainement Bonnie en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle venait de rejoindre Klaus et Caroline dans le salon._

_Pour toute réponse, Caroline lui jeta un regard noir et sans prononcer un mot de plus, elle rendit à Klaus son cahier à dessins et en lui jetant presque dans les bras et quitta la maison en claquant la porte._

_« Game over, » lâcha Klaus à Bonnie qui soupira en secouant la tête._

_« Cinq jours. Ton corps sera régénéré dans cinq jours et on pourra enfin stopper tout ce cirque. »_

Caroline se leva du lit d'Elena et ajusta ses vêtements avant de jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il était presque minuit et l'immobilisme de la nuit lui donna une violente nausée alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne pourrait pas éternellement se cacher ici et éviter l'inévitable. Elle n'avait pas posé toutes les questions, elle restait dans le flou et cette ignorance, dans un premier temps salvatrice, l'étreignait à présent au point de la rendre malade physiquement. Elle se créait des symptômes typiquement humains devant une situation devenue incontrôlable et étouffante. La chambre d'Elena lui parut tout à coup trop petite et elle ouvrit la fenêtre, respirant à pleins poumons l'air qui s'y engouffra. Elle porta une main sur sa poitrine et s'efforça de se calmer alors qu'elle hyperventilait.

Elena la rejoignit, une serviette enroulée dans ses cheveux, et elle leva un sourcil en trouvant son amie en train de respirer bruyamment à la fenêtre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Elena et Caroline sursauta, refermant la fenêtre rapidement, comme une enfant prise sur le fait.

« Rien, » se força-t-elle à sourire, passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Je vais y aller, Elena, » continua-t-elle en soupirant. « La politique de l'autruche n'est certainement pas la meilleure et j'ai besoin de réponses… »

« Je comprends, » acquiesça Elena. « La politique de l'autruche, je connais aussi… »

« Tu devrais leur parler, » lui conseilla Caroline et ce fut au tour d'Elena de soupirer profondément.

« Tu as très certainement raison. »

Caroline attrapa sa veste, prête à s'en aller, quand Elena fit une moue boudeuse en enlevant sa serviette de ses cheveux qui tombèrent dans son dos.

« Tu avais promis de me coiffer », dit-elle avec une mine désolée.

« Je sais, excuse-moi, » s'excusa Caroline sincèrement. « Hey ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne passes pas demain chez Bonnie ? »

« Non, » répondit rapidement Elena en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? Damon ne te donnera pas la permission de sortir ? » railla Caroline en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Non, enfin si, je ne sais pas, peu importe, » bafouilla Elena, « c'est juste que non. »

« Et alors quoi ? Tu ne risques plus rien face au grand méchant loup hein, » déclara-t-elle avec un regard en coin.

« Je sais mais… Je ne sais pas… Je ne m'en sens pas capable… »

« Oh allez ! Je ne suis pas supposée être en ville, c'est risqué pour moi de sortir la journée, » se plaignit Caroline en enfilant sa veste. « Ne me laisse pas avec eux toute la journée, viens… »

Elena sourit devant la mine de chien battu de son amie et leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle était encore en train d'assister à une représentation théâtrale comme Caroline en avait le secret.

« Tiens-moi au courant de l'ambiance sur place et je verrai demain, ok ? »

« Oui ! Merci ! » s'exclama Caroline dont le visage s'était illuminé.

« Je n'ai pas dit que je viendrai, Caroline… »

« Oui, je sais, » acquiesça Caroline avec toujours un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage.

Caroline embrassa Elena et prit congé de son amie, laissant cette dernière en pleine introspection sur le fait de savoir si elle devait inaugurer sa première sortie demain, et si elle devait le faire seule ou accompagnée.

* * *

**Le chapitre est un petit peu court, j'en ai conscience. Promis, j'en poste un bien plus long dans la semaine, il est presque fini ! Et Klaus retrouve bientôt son corps, sisi !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci à Comette et Kim pour leur gentille review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Et merci aux personnes qui ont ajouté cette fic pour la suivre. Même si vous êtes silencieux, je sais que vous êtes là.  
**

**Pas de Rebekah cette fois-ci, Comette, ne boude pas, elle sera là au prochain chapitre, ainsi que Klaus dans son propre corps (enfin !)  
**

**Bonne lecture !****  
**

* * *

**DEFLAGRATION**

"_If we don't end war, war will end us."_ HG Wells

_Mystic Falls, 13 août 2012, demeure des Salvatore_

Damon observa l'assemblée d'un air satisfait, un large sourire plaqué sur son visage. Il avait réussi à rassembler la majorité des membres du Conseil des Fondateurs dans son immense bâtisse et il se félicita de l'ambiance décontractée qui régnait. Son cocktail alcoolisé avait fait son petit effet et les langues s'étaient déliées en même temps que les convives avaient pris leurs aises. Seules Meredith Fell et Elizabeth Forbes se tenaient près de la cheminée, à l'écart du groupe, et Damon leva son verre dans leur direction afin de les assurer de son soutien. Meredith lui retourna un sourire sincère alors que Liz parut plus tendue. Carol Lockwood avait, pour sa part, décliné l'invitation mais Damon ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur vu les derniers rebondissements au sein du conseil municipal.

Il s'apprêtait à jouer cartes sur table et plaider la réhabilitation de Tyler et Caroline, sans compter celle de leurs mères. La tâche n'allait pas être facile mais son discours était bien rôdé et même Stefan avait dû admettre que les chances étaient réelles, surtout depuis qu'Alaric n'était plus là pour jouer les troubles fête.

Thomas Skinner le rejoignit d'un pas traînant et Damon fronça les sourcils à la vue du regard sévère d'un homme d'habitude discret et silencieux. Les cheveux grisonnants jusqu'au bouc qu'il portait court et parfaitement coupé, Thomas Skinner était un notable reconnu. Avocat de profession, il avait abandonné le monde juridique quand un de ses plus gros clients l'avait embauché pour superviser son empire le monde des finances et ses requins n'avaient désormais plus de secret pour lui.

« Thomas, » le salua poliment Damon avec un sourire commercial.

« Evitons les politesses exagérées, » l'arrêta Thomas et Damon leva un sourcil intéressé. « Nous sommes là pour quoi exactement ? Nous laisser convaincre que vos amis sont aussi inoffensifs que vous ? Que celle ville peut vivre en paix alors qu'elle est infestée de vampires ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Skinner ? » souffla Damon avec arrogance. « Me convaincre que mes _amis_ ne méritent qu'un pieu dans le cœur ? Que cette ville doit subir l'embargo du Conseil ? »

Skinner laissa échapper un rire sincère et il sembla se détendre, jaugeant Damon du regard, alors que ce dernier paraissait visiblement tendu et sur la défensive.

« Vous ne le savez peut-être pas mais avec Donna, nous avons en charge l'éducation de notre nièce, Amy, » continua Skinner.

« Je l'ignorais, » répondit Damon avec un petit sourire forcé. « Vous allez me dire quoi ? Que ses pauvres parents ont été tués par des vampires ? »

« Pas exactement. Les parents d'Amy sont hospitalisés depuis une dizaine d'années, » expliqua Skinner avec un sérieux glacial. « En psychiatrie. Ils ont perdu pied quand une bande a tué leur fille de douze ans. Amy a eu plus de chance, si on peut appeler ça une chance... Elle a été transformée en vampire. Elle aura huit ans pour toujours. »

Damon écarquilla grands les yeux, ne s'attendant de toute évidence pas à cette révélation effrayante. Si il y avait bien une règle parmi les vampires, c'était celle que les enfants, fussent-ils humains, étaient sacrés. Ils ne se nourrissaient pas d'enfants. Bien sûr une règle est faite pour être brisée et contournée et de jeunes vampires n'avaient aucun état d'âme à s'attaquer à ces proies plus dociles et plus faibles mais les sanctions étaient extrêmes pour celui ou celle qui se faisait prendre. Quant à transformer un enfant en vampire... Il avait bien fallu se rendre à l'évidence : plus les années avaient passé et plus les vampires s'étaient multipliés. Des groupuscules avaient bien tenté, ici et là, de s'organiser pour limiter l'explosion et garantir une sacralité à la race mais la tache était trop importante et les créatures avaient rapidement proliféré. D'où l'émergence de chasseurs, toujours plus dangereux les uns que les autres, essayant de rétablir une juste balance dans la population. Les enfants étaient, par contre, intouchables : aucun enfant ne devait être transformé en vampire. La gestion de ces jeunes êtres était difficile et contraignante, et les vampires ne voulaient pas risquer d'attirer trop l'attention sur eux en créant de trop jeunes recrues incontrôlables.

Devant le silence contrit de Damon, Skinner poursuivit d'une voix lente, visiblement fatigué.

« Amy est censée être atteinte d'un mal incurable qui bloque sa croissance, » expliqua-t-il en se frottant les tempes. « Nous n'avons jusqu'à présent jamais attiré l'attention des autorités. Et ça ne doit pas arriver. »

Damon comprit. Skinner était un allié. Il avait, lui aussi, un intérêt à ce que la véritable nature de sa nièce demeure secrète et les révélations d'Alaric avaient été un choc pour lui aussi alors qu'il craignait d'attirer l'attention sur la vie mystérieuse de la gamine. Damon chercha du regard Liz et elle lui adressa un sourire quand elle se sentit observée.

« Nous n'y sommes pour rien, » déclara finalement Damon, la voix rauque. « Il n'y a personne dans cette ville qui ait pu faire ça... »

« Oh, je n'accuse personne, » répliqua rapidement Skinner en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. « Les évènements se sont déroulés en Louisiane, il y a longtemps, et les responsables ont été punis. »

« Qui est au courant pour la gosse ? » demanda Damon, reprenant pied.

« Vous, Donna et moi, » répondit simplement Skinner et Damon leva un sourcil. Il avait de toute évidence l'entière confiance du notable.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? »

« Quel est le plan ? » rétorqua Skinner. « Concernant le gamin Lockwood et la fille du Shérif ? »

« Remettre en doute l'annonce d'Alaric au vu de sa nature et de sa disparition prématurée aussi dommageable soit-elle, » railla Damon.

« C'est tout ? » s'étonna Skinner en se resservant un verre de bourbon.

« Vous avez un meilleur plan ? » s'agaça Damon, néanmoins intrigué.

« Sans aucun doute, » ne se démonta pas le notable. « Qui pensez-vous endormir avec vos couleuvres ? Les gosses ont fui la ville, le Shérif a été rétrogradée et Madame le Maire éjectée ! »

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une dissidence dans ce groupe, » avoua amèrement Damon en regardant les convives.

« Dans tout groupe il y a une dissidence, » soupira Skinner.

« Qui est avec nous ? » Il ne faisait aucun doute que deux groupes apparaissaient clairement au sein même du Conseil et Damon devina aisément que les choses allaient devenir plus compliquées qu'elles n'y paraissaient.

« Vous voulez dire à part Lockwood, Forbes et Fell ? Personne, » répondit Skinner et ce fut au tour de Damon de soupirer. « Il faut surtout se méfier de Barbara et James. Les Johnson sont puissants, » ajouta le notable.

« Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ? » demanda Damon d'un ton las.

« D'hypnotiser les membres présents, » déclara Skinner simplement. « Vous saluez individuellement chaque membre et leur faites oublier ce qu'a pu déclarer M. Saltzman. Simple et efficace. »

Damon leva les yeux au ciel et fit la grimace. « Et je les saigne avant ou après la séance ? Ils sont tous sous verveine ! »

« Ils croient être sous verveine... » corrigea Skinner. « Ca fait plusieurs semaines qu'ils ne boient qu'une vulgaire tisane aux orties. Ne traînez pas maintenant. Le Shérif Forbes devrait être automatiquement réintégrée dans ses fonctions. Vous ne pourrez, malheureusement, rien faire pour Madame le Maire vu les parutions mais son honneur n'en sera pas entaché puisqu'elle a décidé de quitter son mandat, n'est-ce pas ? » poursuivit Skinner avec un clin d'oeil. « Et nous aurons sauvé la tête de la jeune Caroline, de Tyler, et d'Amy en quelque sorte. »

Damon suivit du regard Skinner qui alla rejoindre sa femme assise sur le canapé en cuir. Il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux et plaqua son célèbre sourire commercial sur ses lèvres avant de rejoindre Linda Anderson et de lui tendre une coupe de champagne.

* * *

_Mystic Falls, 13 août 2012_

Caroline serra les dents en ouvrant la porte, espérant ne pas réveiller Bonnie. Ou Klaus. Principalement Klaus en fait. Elle n'avait aucune envie de faire face à l'hybride et le regard de chien battu volé à Tyler qu'il lui lancerait pour l'amadouer. Elle referma la porte avec la même précaution, tournant la poignée doucement afin que le claquement ne fasse aucun bruit et elle se félicita intérieurement avant de sursauter en entendant la voix qui la sortit de sa concentration.

« Je me suis presque fait du souci, » déclara Klaus et les épaules de Caroline s'affaissèrent alors qu'elle se retourna pour faire face à l'Originel avec l'air le plus blasé plaqué sur son visage.

« Argh ! Tu ne dors jamais, c'est pas vrai ! » râla-t-elle passant devant lui sans le regarder pour rejoindre la cuisine. Il la suivit dans un soupir et l'observa se servir un verre de lait puis elle hésita quelques secondes devant le frigo avant de le refermer d'un geste sec. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de te parler, » l'avertit-elle. « Tu m'as énervé pour au moins les trois décennies à venir et je n'ai pas envie d'écouter tes excuses bidons. » Elle s'installa au bar, sur un des hauts tabourets, et but une gorgée de son verre de lait avec supériorité.

« Très bien, » déclara Klaus en se servant un verre de sang avant de s'installer à son tour à l'autre bout du bar. « On n'est pas obligé de parler. »

« C'est ça… » marmonna-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel avant qu'ils ne se posent sur une assiette posée non loin d'elle. « Ouh ! Bonnie a fait des cookies ! » s'exclama Caroline après un court silence. Elle prit un biscuit et mordit dedans avec avidité, savourant les pépites de chocolat croquantes et la pointe de noisette qu'elle appréciait tant.

« En fait, c'est moi qui les ai faits, » sourit Klaus et Caroline lâcha la moitié du biscuit restée dans sa main comme s'il aurait pu la brûler. « Je ne les ai pas empoisonnés, » ajouta-t-il prenant à son tour un cookie comme pour souligner ses paroles.

« Tu cuisines, » articula-t-elle plus de manière affirmative qu'interrogative. Elle termina le cookie en soupirant et en prit un deuxième alors que le sourire de Klaus s'étira sur ses lèvres.

« Ils sont bons finalement mes cookies à la verveine, non ? » la taquina-t-il en mordant lui-même dans le moelleux d'un gâteau. Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit que Caroline avait placé sa main à côté de sa tempe. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'essaie de ne pas te voir ! » répondit la blonde avec agacement. « J'essaie de t'imaginer tel que tu es mais ça ne fonctionne pas puisque tu n'arrêtes pas d'ouvrir ta grande bouche et tu as la voix de Tyler ! »

Il ne répondit pas et après un nouveau silence, elle leva finalement les yeux dans sa direction avant de grimacer d'un air dégoûté.

« Tu viens de me couper l'appétit, » souffla-t-elle avec un mouvement de recul en posant le reste de son cookie sur le bar. Elle se frotta les mains pour y faire tomber les miettes et but une nouvelle gorgée de lait.

« Quoi ? » demanda Klaus, en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

« C'est… dégoûtant ! C'est contre toutes les lois de l'univers ! Les cookies se trempent dans du lait et pas dans du… sang ! »

« Tu devrais goûter, » la nargua-t-il en léchant ses doigts ensanglantés. « C'est délicieux, chaton. »

« Non, merci, » répondit-elle avec une nouvelle grimace. « Tu utilises la nourriture aussi ? » poursuivit-elle et il fut surpris qu'elle fasse la conversation.

« Comment ça ? » demanda-t-il, confus.

« Stefan m'a appris que la nourriture peut bloquer l'envie de sang, » expliqua Caroline. « Ce qui est pratique pour contrôler les pulsions. Enfin, en tout cas, ça m'a bien aidé au début. »

Elle se tut quand elle se rendit compte que ce qu'elle disait n'avait probablement pas grand sens pour Klaus et il lui adressa un sourire poli.

« Je suis un vampire, Caroline, » répondit Klaus en choisissant précisément ses mots. « Je ne cherche pas à contrôler ce que je suis. Le sang fait partie de notre nature, il nous gouverne, tu ne pourras jamais t'en passer. »

Elle se leva et hésita un instant mais l'air enjoué et détaché dont elle se jouait quelques minutes auparavant avait laissé place à un sérieux glacial, et elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« J'ai essayé, tu vois. J'ai essayé. Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence, ce ne sera jamais possible. On ne se comprendra jamais. _Je_ contrôle le sang, Klaus. _Je_ contrôle ma vie et elle ne me contrôle pas. Je suis peut-être un vampire moi aussi mais moi, contrairement à toi, je ne contrôle personne et rien ne me contrôle. »

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la cuisine, plutôt satisfaite de son petit effet, et Klaus jeta son cookie dans un grognement. Elle venait de lui couper l'appétit.

* * *

_Mystic Falls, 14 août 2012_

Le soleil était à peine levé quand Bonnie trouva Caroline dans le salon, scotchée à la télévision dont le son était inaudible pour une oreille humaine mais visiblement suffisamment fort pour un vampire. La blondinette semblait hypnotisée par une émission de télé réalité mais elle leva la tête quand elle vit la sorcière et éteignit la télévision d'un geste lent.

« Salut, » déclara Bonnie, hésitante.

« Hey, » répondit Caroline tout aussi mal à l'aise alors qu'elle semblait trouver le tapis mauve soudainement fascinant.

« Je suis désolée, Caroline, » se lança Bonnie et Caroline la regarda à nouveau avant d'acquiescer lentement. « On avait un deal, il m'avait donné sa parole. J'espère juste qu'il n'a rien fait de… déplacé. »

Caroline secoua la tête et Bonnie esquissa un sourire, soulagée. « Il est à l'origine de vos lignées… Je devais le faire, pour vous, pour vous protéger, pour ma mère. »

« Je sais, » s'empressa de la rassurer la jeune vampire.

Bonnie acquiesça et elle attrapa ses clés de voiture, prête à partir.

« Tu t'en vas ? » demanda Caroline, se levant du canapé.

« Oui. Le rituel aura lieu demain. Il faut que je voie les derniers ajustements. Tyler et Klaus retrouveront leurs corps respectifs et la vie pourra reprendre là où elle s'est arrêtée, » répondit Bonnie, plutôt sereine.

« Oh. Ok, » lâcha Caroline et elle osa la question qui l'avait empêché de dormir toute la nuit. « Et Tyler ? Où est-il ? Dans son corps, il le partage avec Klaus ? Dans celui de Klaus ? »

« Il est dans celui de Klaus, » répondit Bonnie. « J'avais le choix de le laisser dans le sien, cohabiter avec Klaus, mais ça aurait été schizophrénique, crois-moi… »

Caroline étouffa un petit rire nerveux qui fit sourire la sorcière et elle poursuivit.

« Est-ce qu'il souffre ? Je veux dire, le corps de Klaus a en partie brûlé… »

« Non, il ne souffre pas, il est en latence. Ca peut paraître long mais pour lui le temps flotte, il risque d'être un peu déphasé quand il sera de retour dans son propre corps. »

« Je l'aiderai ! » s'exclama Caroline, visiblement enthousiaste.

« Je n'en doute pas, » s'esclaffa Bonnie. « Je dois y aller, » ajouta-t-elle. Elle fut sur le point de tourner les talons quand Caroline la surprit à nouveau par une question inattendue qui lui fit lever un sourcil.

« Et pour Klaus ? Son corps est brûlé… »

La voix était hésitante, timide, et Bonnie devina que Caroline était gênée de se soucier de l'hybride qui ne méritait pas tant d'égards compte tenu de ses tendances meurtrières et manipulatrices.

« Il devrait être en grande partie régénéré, » répondit Bonnie sur un ton neutre. « Klaus se nourrira de toute façon. Le sang aura l'effet curateur que l'on connaît sur vos métabolismes finalement hors d'atteinte. »

« Et il pourra continuer de nous pourrir la vie, hein ? » ajouta-t-elle, riant nerveusement, alors que Bonnie leva à nouveau un sourcil.

« Il aura surtout intérêt à quitter la ville ou au moins faire profil bas, » répondit Bonnie sombrement et Caroline ajouta d'un air pensif : « On devrait être tranquille. Il aura des comptes à régler en famille. »

« Du moment que Rebekah ne le tue pas, ça m'ira ! Que je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien ! »

Caroline et Bonnie pouffèrent de rire en même temps et Bonnie posa finalement un doigt sur ses lèvres, désignant le premier étage en levant les yeux au ciel. Caroline haussa les épaules avec un sourire et elle accompagna Bonnie dans l'entrée, s'accoudant à la rampe d'escalier tandis qu'elle regarda son amie quitter la maison à une heure encore crépusculaire. Quand la porte se referma, elle soupira et rejoignit le salon d'un pas traînant, se vautrant à nouveau sur le canapé. Elle prit son téléphone portable et tapa rapidement un message, les yeux brillants.

_« Viens déjeuner avec moi stp ! »_

La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver.

_« Il est 6h du matin, Car' ! Je vais voir… »_

_« Le risque de rencontrer quelqu'un est plutôt limité en voiture. »_

_« Je sais mais je risque de ne pas pouvoir sortir de la maison… »_

Caroline grogna et elle hésita un instant avant de taper une réponse pacifiste.

_« Fais au mieux mais je n'ai aucune envie de passer la journée avec tu-sais-qui alors viens stp… »_

Elle s'allongea finalement sur le canapé et ne tarda pas à s'endormir, épuisée par sa nuit sans sommeil. Quand elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, elle soupira en remarquant qu'il n'était pas loin de midi et elle attrapa à nouveau son téléphone, se frottant ses yeux ensommeillés et bâillant bruyamment. Le dernier message d'Elena la réveilla complètement et elle jura en se levant d'un bond.

_« Je serai là à midi. »_

* * *

Elena sauta à nouveau mais Damon leva plus haut le bras et elle grogna, jetant un regard agacé à Stefan.

« Dis quelque chose ! Fais quelque chose ! » cria-t-elle presque alors que Jeremy regardait la scène avec un air navré mais néanmoins amusé.

« Damon… » tenta à nouveau Stefan en tendant lui aussi sa main en direction de son frère.

« Non, » répéta Damon, têtu, et Elena jeta la tête en arrière, se massant sa nuque douloureuse du fait des tensions accumulées.

« Tu ne peux pas me cloîtrer ici pour l'éternité, Damon ! » s'énerva-t-elle. « Ma vie continue malgré tout. C'est toi qui as insisté pour que je me batte, pour que je me nourrisse, pour que je m'en sorte ! J'ai fait tout ça. J'ai peur, je suis morte de peur à l'idée d'affronter Mystic Falls mais il faut que je le fasse. Donne-moi mes clés de voiture maintenant, s'il te plaît. »

Le ton de la jeune vampire s'était radouci, Elena s'était calmée en prenant sur elle. Elle avait visiblement marqué des points en assenant une vérité incontournable. Jeremy et Stefan échangèrent un regard, appréhendant la réponse de Damon qui semblait débattre avec lui-même.

« Je te conduis, » proposa-t-il et Elena secoua la tête.

« Non, hors de question. Donne-moi mes clés, » reprit-elle en tendant à nouveau la main.

« Je peux l'y conduire, » intervint Jeremy. « Je dois aller au Grill pour voir avec Matt les plannings de rentrée, c'est quasiment sur ma route. »

« Non, » répéta Elena. « Je veux y aller seule. Vous ne pourrez pas toujours être derrière moi. Si vous me faites confiance, c'est le moment de me le montrer. »

« C'est à moins de cinq minutes d'ici, » plaida Stefan et Damon grogna, baissant lentement le bras d'un air de renoncement.

Avant qu'Elena ne se saisisse des clés qu'il fit danser quelques secondes devant ses yeux sombres, Damon retira le sésame convoité en levant un sourcil.

« Tu appelles dès que tu es arrivée, » négocia-t-il et Elena lâcha un long soupir.

« Oui, » accorda-t-elle, se mordant la joue pour ne pas ajouter une remarque cinglante.

Damon esquissa un petit sourire satisfait bien que l'inquiétude pouvait toujours se lire sur son visage. Il caressa brièvement du revers de la main la joue d'Elena et lui tendit enfin ses clés de voiture qu'elle attrapa sans hésiter.

« Merci, » souffla-t-elle et il acquiesça, s'écartant pour la laisser prendre le chemin du couloir menant à l'entrée de la maison.

* * *

Ce fut la douche la plus rapide que Caroline prit de toute sa jeune existence. Elle enfila un jean et un débardeur bleu ciel avant de brosser ses cheveux énergiquement. Elle sortit de la salle de bain en soufflant, satisfaite de son efficacité, et elle s'arrêta un instant devant la porte de la chambre de Klaus. Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'aucun bruit n'était perceptible et elle se demanda s'il n'était finalement pas sorti. Elle hésita à frapper quand, en proie à ses introspections, la voix de l'autre côté de la porte la fit sursauter.

« Pourquoi tu n'entrerais pas, Caroline, au lieu de te mordre les ongles sur le pallier ? »

La jeune vampire dissimula rapidement sa main derrière son dos comme un enfant pris sur le fait et elle leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait toujours qu'elle le laisse l'atteindre d'une façon ou d'une autre ? Elle savait que son attitude envers l'hybride n'était pas des plus saines mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre à ses provocations et le provoquer à son tour. C'était comme un jeu entre eux mais il risquait de tourner mal et elle le savait.

« Tu peux voir au travers de la porte ou quoi ?! » lâcha-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine d'un air boudeur et Klaus ouvrit la porte avec un large sourire plaqué sur son visage, ou plutôt celui de Tyler. La vision du corps de son petit ami la mit mal à l'aise une fois de plus. Klaus s'écarta pour la laisser entrer et elle fit un pas dans la petite chambre, observant les peintures posées contre le mur et la large toile qu'il était en train de peindre, dans des tons sombres et des motifs asymétriques.

« Tu es censé peindre quoi là au juste ? Le miroir de ton âme ? Encore faudrait-il que tu en aies une… » railla Caroline et le sourire de Klaus disparut avec l'attaque cinglante de Caroline qui le surprit défavorablement.

« Ca suffit Caroline… » souffla-t-il faiblement et il prit un des pots de peinture sur le sol, trempant son large pinceau dedans.

« Ou alors quoi ? Tu vas me jeter la peinture au visage ? Je n'ai pas peur de toi, tu sais… » continua-t-elle, provocante avec un air supérieur, alors que Klaus lui jeta un regard surpris et agacé.

« Tu devrais, » répondit-il dangereusement en la dévisageant des pieds à la tête. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« C'est toi qui m'as invité à entrer, » répondit-elle insolente.

« Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui faisais le pied de grue devant la porte, mon cœur, » répliqua Klaus d'un ton mièvre avec un faux sourire.

« Elena doit arriver d'une minute à l'autre, » avoua finalement Caroline et Klaus soupira.

« Ah. Je suis donc puni dans ma chambre, c'est ça ? » devina l'hybride en traçant un large arc noir sur la toile.

« Cette toile est juste horrible, » lâcha Caroline et le coup partit avant même qu'elle ne le voie arriver, la faisant crier de surprise alors que la peinture éclaboussa ses vêtements et dégoulina sur son visage et dans ses cheveux. « Sérieusement ?! Ca va pas la tête ?! » cria-t-elle, passant une main dans ses cheveux et regardant son débardeur pour évaluer les dégâts.

« Oh, désolé amour, la sonnette m'a surpris, » s'excusa faussement Klaus et alors que Caroline le regardait avec un air mêlé d'incompréhension et de colère, la sonnette au rez-de-chaussée retentit et Caroline jeta un regard furieux à Klaus.

« Ton invitée vient d'arriver je crois, » sourit Klaus, agaçant davantage Caroline si c'était encore possible.

« T'as pas intérêt à sortir d'ici ou je te décapite ! » dit-elle, pointant un doigt menaçant dans sa direction. « Tu vas me le payer ! »

« J'ai hâte ! » s'exclama Klaus alors qu'elle claqua la porte de sa chambre avant de descendre en courant pour ouvrir à Elena.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, Elena écarquilla grands les yeux, enlevant ses lunettes de soleil alors que Caroline l'invita à entrer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda la brune en regardant son amie avec compassion.

« Rien ! » répondit Caroline les dents serrées et Elena étouffa un pouffement malgré elle, gagnant un regard courroucé de la blonde.

« Excuse-moi, » sourit Elena en suivant Caroline jusque dans le salon. « Explique-moi au moins. »

« Klaus est susceptible, » marmonna Caroline et le sourire d'Elena s'effaça avec la mention de l'hybride.

« Il est là ? » demanda Elena avec inquiétude.

« Il ne nous ennuiera pas, » s'empressa de la rassurer Caroline. « Je vais aller me changer et reprendre une douche, ok ? »

« Pas de problème, » répondit Elena et Caroline abandonna son amie au salon pour gagner à nouveau la salle de bain.

Elena soupira et posa son sac sur le canapé, puis elle sortit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de Damon.

_« Hey princesse ! Bien arrivée ? Tu n'as pas rencontré le grand méchant loup ?! »_

« Très drôle, Damon. Rassuré ? Je peux raccrocher sans que tu fasses un ulcère ? »

_« Tu reviens à quelle heure ? »_

« Je viens d'arriver ! Je n'en sais rien ! »

_« Tiens-moi au courant, Elena. »_

« Tu me fatigues ! Je raccroche ! »

_« Elena ! Envoie au moins un message quand tu repars ! »_

« Bye Damon ! »

Et sur ces mots, elle raccrocha, grognant en rangeant son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean. Elle passa ses mains dans ses longs cheveux en soupirant à nouveau et elle se figea en s'apercevant que Tyler, ou plutôt Klaus, se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Un sourire en coin s'étira sur les lèvres de l'hybride.

« Bonjour Elena, » la salua-t-il poliment et elle fronça les sourcils.

Elle fut sur le point de répondre mais son attention fut attirée vers de l'autre côté de la pièce alors qu'un bruit métallique lui fit tourner la tête. Puis tout se déroula comme au ralenti et elle porta ses mains sur ses oreilles et ferma les yeux par réflexe alors qu'un bruit assourdissant envahit la maison de toute part. Les fenêtres volèrent en éclat, explosant pour une raison indéterminée, et bientôt la maison fut envahie par une épaisse fumée qui s'insinua dans les poumons d'Elena, la faisant suffoquer. Elle sentit comme de l'eau sur ses bras et ses jambes et elle ouvrit les yeux afin d'examiner son corps. A la vision des brûlures et de la douleur qui suivit, Elena comprit. Verveine. Et elle se mit à crier.

* * *

**Oh le cliffhanger, pas gentil je sais ! Aïe, ça se complique on dirait. Mais que se passe-t-il ? La suite très bientôt !**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**TVD est de retour ! Bon le 401 m'a un peu frustré bien que l'épisode était très bon hein, alors je vais définitivement continuer cette fic pour me défouler !****  
**

**Merci pour vos reviews !  
**

**Mémette : Skinner est vraiment un membre du Conseil, je ne l'ai pas inventé, comme les autres membres que je cite. Amy est un prénom que j'aime bien.  
**

**Bibi : merci ! La peinture sur corps, oui, Klaus innove, c'est l'apanage des artistes ça !  
**

**Guest : Caroline a-t-elle réellement besoin d'être sauvée ?  
**

**Karolina : évidemment que non, Caroline n'est pas une dinde. Bibi est juste jalouse !  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**LA FAILLE**

"_Once upon a time we fell apart_

_You're holding in your hands the two halves of my heart."_

Coldplay and Rihanna _« Princess of China »_

Une main se posa sur sa bouche, couvrant ses cris, et elle se débattit avant de relâcher la pression quand elle reconnut la voix de Tyler même si elle était pleinement consciente qu'il s'agissait de Klaus.

« Leçon numéro un : quand on est attaqué, on se tait pour ne pas attirer l'ennemi alors qu'on est en position de faiblesse, » murmura Klaus et alors que la fumée se dissipait lentement, Elena fit quelques pas en direction de la porte d'entrée.

« Où crois-tu aller ? » intervint Klaus qui la rattrapa par le bras.

« Je ne peux pas respirer… » suffoqua Elena tout en se frottant les yeux. « Et je ne vois rien… »

« Leçon numéro deux : on ne sort dans aucun cas, c'est ce que l'ennemi veut. Quand il enfume le terrier, c'est pour en faire sortir le gibier… Et techniquement, tu n'as pas besoin de respirer, » ajouta-t-il. Il l'entraîna et elle se laissa guider à travers le chaos régnant dans la maison de Bonnie. Il ouvrit la porte menant à la cave et fit passer Elena devant avant de s'assurer de verrouiller la porte à clé et il la suivit au sous-sol.

Elena toussa quelques instants, penchée en avant, les mains posées sur ses cuisses et elle se releva enfin, se saisissant de la bouteille d'eau que lui tendait l'hybride.

« Merci, » dit-elle, se versant la moitié de la bouteille sur le visage avant d'en boire quelques gorgées salvatrices. Klaus en fit de même de son côté et elle l'observa du coin de l'œil, finalement peu ravie de se retrouver seule avec lui dans cette cave sombre. « Il faut aller chercher Caroline, » déclara finalement la brunette avant de sortir son téléphone portable de la poche arrière de son jean.

« Tu te portes volontaire ? » railla Klaus et Elena lui jeta un regard significatif.

« Je croyais que tu avais un truc pour elle, » marmonna Elena qui promena son téléphone dans la pièce jusqu'à étouffer un cri de victoire. « J'ai du réseau ! » Elle chercha le nom de son amie dans le répertoire et fut soulagée d'entendre la voix de la blonde.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

_« Oui… Et toi ? »_

« Ca va. »

« Comment est-ce qu'elle va ? » demanda Klaus en faisant les cent pas comme un lion en cage.

« Elle va bien. »

_« A qui est-ce que tu parles ? »_

« A Klaus. On s'est réfugié dans la cave. »

_« Oh. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »_

« On a été attaqué apparemment avec des grenades de verveine et des gaz lacrymogène. »

« Il ne faut pas qu'elle bouge d'où elle est, qu'elle s'enferme dans la salle de bain, » déclara Klaus et Elena acquiesça.

« Il ne faut pas que tu bouges- »

« Passe la moi ! » grogna Klaus qui se saisit du téléphone sans autre politesse, peu enclin à continuer cette communication par messages interposés. « Ne bouge pas de là où tu es Caroline, tu as compris ? »

_« Oui, je ne suis pas sourde… » _grogna Caroline à son tour, agacée par le ton paternaliste de l'hybride.

« Tu es toujours dans la salle de bain ? »

_« Oui. »_

« Bien. Ferme la porte à clé. »*

_« C'est déjà fait. »_

« Tu es toute nue ? » demanda soudainement Klaus après un bref silence et Elena leva un sourcil avant de secouer la tête d'un air navré.

_« Klaus ! Non ! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me déshabiller ! J'ai encore de la peinture partout ! La peinture que TU m'as jetée ! »_

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de l'hybride et Elena leva les yeux au ciel avant de se poster devant Klaus, les mains sur les hanches en signe de désapprobation.

« On peut se focaliser sur la situation ? » râla Elena et ce fut au tour de Klaus de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Tu n'es pas blessée, chaton ? » continua Klaus et il fronça les sourcils en entendant le souffle court de Caroline de l'autre côté de la ligne. « Caroline ? Caroline ! »

« _Il y a quelqu'un dans la maison…_ » souffla finalement la jeune vampire, visiblement apeurée.

« Ne bouge pas, je viens ! » s'exclama Klaus qui raccrocha avant de lancer son téléphone à Elena.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Elena. Elle replaça son téléphone dans la poche de son jean et attacha ses cheveux, observant Klaus qui scannait la cave du regard.

« Caroline a entendu quelque chose, elle pense qu'il y a quelqu'un dans la maison. Je monte voir, » répondit finalement Klaus en se saisissant d'un râteau de jardin.

« Je viens aussi, » répliqua la brune et Klaus soupira, visiblement peu emballé à l'idée de se coltiner la jeune vampire à ses côtés dans une intervention qui pourrait s'avérer dangereuse. Il sembla peser le pour et le contre pendant quelques instants et tendit finalement à Elena une fourche qu'elle accepta d'un air déterminé.

Ils remontèrent de la cave d'un pas rapide et Klaus ouvrit doucement la porte qui menait à la maison, jetant un rapide coup d'œil afin de s'assurer que la voie était libre. La fumée s'était à présent complètement dissipée, aidée par les entrées d'air que les fenêtres qui avaient explosé lors de la l'attaque ne pouvaient plus contenir. Klaus désigna en silence à Elena l'escalier menant au premier étage de la maison et la brunette acquiesça, suivant l'hybride tout en se serrant son arme fermement.

Coincée au premier étage, Caroline retenait sa respiration, son oreille collée contre la porte de la salle de bain alors qu'elle écoutait les bruits de la maison. Elle était sûre d'avoir entendu des pas quelques minutes auparavant. Quand elle vit la poignée de la porte tourner devant ses yeux, elle plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche, étouffant un cri qui menaçait de briser le silence assourdissant qui régnait à présent dans la maison des Bennet.

« Elena ? Tu es là-dedans ? Ouvre cette porte ! »

Caroline écarquilla grands les yeux quand elle reconnut la voix pressante de l'autre côté de la porte et elle se leva en grimaçant par la position inconfortable qu'elle avait prise. Elle trembla tout en déverrouillant la porte qu'elle ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant Damon et son regard interrogatif. L'émotion la submergea et elle se jeta dans ses bras, étouffant un sanglot contre sa poitrine.

« Caroline, où est Elena ? » lui demanda Damon en l'écartant doucement de lui, plongeant ses yeux azurs dans ceux encore apeurés de la blonde.

« La cave… » réussit à répondre Caroline.

« Liz ! Je l'ai trouvée ! » cria Damon et Caroline éclata en sanglots quand sa mère apparut d'une des chambres, son revolver à la main, et elle se jeta dans ses bras.

Ils furent rejoints par Elena et Klaus, et Damon se précipita vers Elena, l'examinant des pieds à la tête. « Tu es blessée ? »

« J'ai été touchée par de la verveine mais c'est presque parti, » expliqua Elena en haussant les épaules, son calme contrastant avec la fébrilité de Caroline.

Klaus croisa le regard de la blonde et elle lui adressa un faible sourire, ne quittant pas sa mère qu'elle n'avait finalement pas vu depuis des semaines. L'hybride sentit tout à coup une douleur vive dans sa poitrine alors que le souffle lui manqua. Il porta une main sur son cœur et Caroline fronça les sourcils en voyant sa soudaine pâleur. Il essaya de verbaliser son ressenti mais il en fut incapable alors qu'il s'écroula soudainement, perdant connaissance.

« Klaus ! »

L'exclamation de Caroline fit lever un sourcil à Damon dont le regard confus passa d'Elena à Caroline.

« Quoi ?! » articula le vampire, abasourdi, croisant le regard du shérif aussi perdu que le sien. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » ajouta-t-il d'un air résigné et finalement agacé.

* * *

Stefan n'avait pu convaincre Damon de la nécessité de laisser respirer Elena afin qu'elle vive sa nouvelle vie de vampire de la manière dont elle l'entendait. Il avait pourtant essayé de convaincre son frère qu'une surveillance et un soutien moins appuyés seraient tout aussi bénéfiques que la manière dont ils l'étouffaient depuis sa transformation. Mais ses paroles avaient été vaines et Stefan avait été ferme : il refusait de cautionner une garde rapprochée et retournerait vivre chez eux, libre au plus âgé des frères Salvatore de le suivre ou de continuer d'envahir l'espace d'Elena. La discussion tendue s'était achevée sur ces mots et Stefan avait informé Damon qu'il irait déjeuner au Mystic Grill mais qu'il serait le bienvenu pour l'accompagner s'il le désirait. La réponse de Damon avait consisté à grogner et Stefan était finalement parti en secouant la tête quand il s'était aperçu que Damon ne décollerait pas de la maison des Gilbert.

Le vampire entra dans le grill et Jeremy fut agréablement surpris de voir Stefan dans un autre contexte que le climat tendu et étouffant régnant chez lui.

« Tu n'as pas réussi à convaincre Damon de venir, hein ? » lui demanda Jeremy plus de manière affirmative qu'interrogative et Stefan lui répondit d'un regard significatif.

« C'est certainement mieux qu'il ne soit pas venu, » déclara Matt qui désigna le fond du restaurant d'un signe de tête.

Stefan se retourna, ses mains toujours dans les poches de son blouson, et il retourna un regard surpris en direction de Matt qui acquiesça, confirmant silencieusement les pensées du vampire. Rebekah était assise au fond du grill, absorbée par une tache qu'elle s'employait à accomplir méticuleusement.

« Ca fait une heure qu'elle est là, » expliqua Matt. « J'avoue qu'elle m'impressionne, il faut du cran pour venir ici après ce qu'il s'est passé, même si la période est encore calme et qu'elle n'a pas été bousculée jusqu'à présent. »

« Je vais aller la saluer, » décida Stefan en souriant et Matt fut incapable de dire si le sourire du vampire était sincère ou ironique. « Je vais prendre un coca Matt, s'il te plaît. »

« Ca marche, » répondit le barman en se dirigeant vers la colonne réfrigérante.

« Passe-lui le bonjour de ma part et surtout de la part d'Elena, » déclara Jeremy amèrement alors que Stefan acquiesça avec le même sourire narquois.

Stefan navigua entre les tables et arriva à la hauteur de Rebekah. Les mains toujours enfouies dans les poches de sa veste, il se posta devant l'Originelle qui leva un regard éteint et fatigué vers le vampire avant de retourner à son occupation qui consistait à remplir des formulaires. Il se posa sur la banquette faisant face à la blonde qui leva son stylo et un sourcil.

« Je t'en prie, assieds-toi, » railla-t-elle en soupirant et secouant la tête. Stefan ne répondit pas et Matt lui apporta sa boisson.

« Tu veux autre chose, Rebekah ? » demanda-t-il plus par politesse que par réel sens commercial.

« Oui, qu'on me fiche la paix, » répondit la vampire et Matt ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et il s'éloigna de la table sans ajouter un mot. « C'est valable aussi pour toi, Stefan. »

Stefan ne répondit pas et avala quelques gorgées de son soda, posant son regard sur les papiers étalés sur la table.

« C'est une blague ? » demanda-t-il enfin en reconnaissant le logo du lycée de Mystic Falls et ses formulaires familiers.

« Pourquoi ? J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? » rétorqua Rebekah, visiblement agacée par le comportement de Stefan et le fait que de toute évidence, il se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait pas. « Je veux obtenir mon diplôme… »

« Je suis étonné que tu n'aies pas quitté la ville, » poursuivit le vampire en prenant ses aises.

« J'ai habité ici bien avant que cette ville ne soit construite, c'est chez moi, je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller ailleurs, » répondit Rebekah en tapotant son stylo sur la table. « Et puis je n'ai nulle part d'autre où aller… » ajouta-t-elle faiblement. « Soyons lucides, Stefan, mon temps est compté, je n'en ai certainement pas pour très longtemps. Damon ne m'attend pas au bout de la rue pour me tuer ? »

« Ce que fait Damon m'importe assez peu pour tout avouer, » répondit Stefan et Rebekah leva à nouveau un sourcil. « Je suis juste étonné de te voir ici. »

« Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il y a un pieu dans la nature qui peut me tuer ? Je sais que je suis la prochaine sur la liste ! C'est le mieux de toute façon, non ? Pour tout le monde… J'ai perdu mes parents et trois de mes frères. Notre famille est maudite, Stefan, elle doit disparaître et tu le sais. »

« Et anéantir tous les vampires, c'est ça ? Le Bien triomphant du Mal enfin ! Quelle belle promesse d'un monde meilleur, c'est ce qu'attend l'humanité sans aucun doute, » rétorqua Stefan ironiquement et Rebekah soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais au milieu de cette route cette nuit-là ? » osa Stefan après un court silence.

« Ah, nous y voilà. Tu aurais pu commencer par là, non ? Rien, je ne faisais rien ! Tu sais ce que je faisais là. Mon frère venait de mourir, elle devait payer, tout est de sa faute. Tout a toujours été de la faute de ces maudites Petrova ! » s'exclama Rebekah.

Stefan finit son verre et il le fit tourner un instant entre ses doigts, levant à nouveau les yeux vers l'Originelle quand elle reprit le fil de la discussion.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas sauvé Elena ? » demanda-t-elle à voix basse. « Je veux dire, il était simple de la détacher pour qu'elle remonte et tu aurais très bien pu ramener les deux… »

Les deux vampires se jaugèrent du regard quelques secondes interminables et Stefan sembla hésiter un moment avant de répondre à la question qui hantait les proches d'Elena depuis cette nuit fatidique de juin.

« Peut-être parce qu'il fallait que ça cesse, » répondit-il et Rebekah n'osa pas comprendre cette révélation qui s'imposa pourtant quand Stefan poursuivit. « La lignée devait être stoppée. Tu l'as dit toi-même, elle était maudite. Cette folie devait s'arrêter. »

« Tu veux dire que… » Rebekah ne termina pas sa phrase et quand Stefan ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, le sang de l'Originelle se glaça.

« Peut-être aussi qu'Elena savait que ça devait s'arrêter. Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas être ramenée. »

« Ce sont des suppositions ou tu es sérieux ? » demanda-t-elle, inquisitrice et Stefan se contenta de sourire. « C'était une entente entre vous ? Elle avait décidé de mourir et tu l'as aidé ? Enfin tu ne l'as pas sauvé intentionnellement, c'est ça ? » se risqua Rebekah et le regard de Stefan se voila.

« On n'en avait jamais parlé auparavant si c'est ta question, » répondit sincèrement Stefan. « Sur le moment, je pense que l'entente était tacite. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça ? »

« Pour que tu te sentes mieux ? » tenta le vampire et Rebekah haussa les épaules.

« Je ne me sens pas mal. »

« Menteuse. Je n'ai pas oublié cette façon que tu as de mentir, ces sentiments _humains_ que tu ne parviens pas à dissimuler, que tu le veuilles ou non, » souffla Stefan et Rebekah se détesta quand les larmes lui montèrent soudainement aux yeux. « Je te dis tout ça pour que tu arrêtes de culpabiliser, » poursuivit-il et il s'était avancé vers elle, comblant l'espace les séparant. « Parce que j'étais là et tu as très bien compris qu'il aurait été d'une facilité déconcertante pour moi de sauver Matt _et_ Elena. Elena ne voulait pas être sauvée. Tout ça devait cesser. »

« Nik est mort, vous n'aviez pas à vous donner cette peine, » souffla Rebekah qui ne put retenir une larme qui roula sur sa joue à l'évocation de son frère adoré disparu.

« Tu en es sûre ? » rétorqua Stefan avec un petit rire moqueur. « Allons Rebekah, je te croyais perspicace jusqu'à présent. Klaus est à l'origine de toutes nos lignées et tu le sais. Et nous sommes tous toujours là. »

« On s'est trompé ! Je l'ai vu Stefan, j'ai vu quand le chasseur lui a planté le pieu dans le coeur, Damon aussi ! Ce n'était pas une hallucination collective ! J'ai vu son corps prendre feu ! »

« Et moi je sais juste que Klaus est à l'origine de notre lignée, c'est une certitude, » insista Stefan.

« Où est-il alors ? » demanda presque désespérément l'Originelle qui ne pouvait croire à l'impensable, de peur d'être déçue.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr mais j'ai une théorie. Je n'en dirais pas plus. Tu as, il me semble, assez d'éléments pour y réfléchir toute la nuit, » sourit Stefan en se levant. Rebekah se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux et elle adressa un regard appuyé à Stefan. « Bonne soirée, » ajouta Stefan et il laissa Rebekah qui lui jeta un regard furieux mêlé d'interrogations.

« Stefan ! »

Il ne se retourna pas et se dirigea directement vers le bar sur lequel il laissa de quoi payer sa boisson et sortit du grill après avoir salué Matt et Jeremy qui n'osèrent poser aucune question. Le regard de Rebekah croisa furtivement celui de Matt mais elle détourna rapidement les yeux, poussant un long soupir de frustration. Elle posa le stylo qu'elle tenait quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait et elle replia rapidement ses papiers éparpillés. Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici, qu'elle s'échappe de leurs regards inquisiteurs et emplis de haine, qu'elle se nourrisse, peut-être même qu'elle tue, qu'elle lâche enfin la pression.

* * *

Le silence après la tempête était le plus terrible. Le ménage serait vite fait, les réparations suivraient mais le chaos créé par les non-dits et les mensonges était le plus difficile à surmonter. Caroline et Elena étaient en train de balayer les débris de verre pendant que Damon vidait tour à tour les sacs qu'elles remplissaient. Il n'avait rien dit face aux révélations d'Elena concernant Tyler et Klaus mais son regard blessé, déçu et furieux laissait présager qu'il n'en resterait pas là. Caroline n'avait d'abord pas quitté Klaus, ou plutôt Tyler, elle ne savait plus trop, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il était inconscient et les tentatives de réanimation exercées par Caroline et sa mère étaient restées vaines. Liz avait été appelée sur une autre intervention et Caroline avait fini par rejoindre Elena et Damon pour les aider à nettoyer la maison bien qu'elle jetait un œil de temps en temps au corps inerte de Tyler allongé sur le canapé. Un bruit de chaussure écrasant du verre attira l'attention de Caroline et elle aperçut Bonnie qui se tenait immobile et stupéfaite devant la baie vitrée du salon qui avait explosée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » réussit-elle à demander, son regard passant de ses deux amies à Damon qui lui répondit par une moue désinvolte agacée qu'elle ne saisit pas.

« On a été attaqué, » expliqua laconiquement Elena avec un regard désolé.

« Comment ça ? Par qui ? » continua la sorcière en entrant dans la maison, regardant les dégâts avec amertume.

« C'est à toi de nous le dire, » grogna Damon, désignant le corps inerte de Tyler.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à Tyler ? » demanda de manière urgente Bonnie d'un air paniqué en se précipitant vers l'hybride.

« C'est bon, Bonnie, Damon est au courant, » soupira Elena, gagnant au passage un nouveau regard mauvais du vampire. « Il sait que c'est Klaus… »

« Non, ce n'est pas Klaus ! » cria presque Bonnie. « Ce n'est plus Klaus ! J'ai achevé le rituel, j'ai rendu à chacun son propre corps ! »

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama finalement Caroline en lâchant son balai et se précipitant vers son petit ami. « Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se réveille pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! » répondit la sorcière en secouant le corps de Tyler de manière presque frénétique.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a promis ? » demanda amèrement Damon, et Bonnie tourna vers le vampire un regard empli de larmes en secouant la tête.

« Rien ! Peu importe ! Je vous ai tous sauvé la vie ! » cria-t-elle. « Klaus est à l'origine de vos lignées ! »

« Visiblement il y a une faille, » continua Damon de manière accusatrice.

« La ferme ! » jura Bonnie et Damon porta une main sur son coeur, feignant d'être blessé par la sommation verbale. « C'est incompréhensible… » se reprit Bonnie en examinant Tyler, passant ses mains au-dessus de son corps afin de ressentir des vibrations pouvant lui donner une réponse ou au moins un indice sur la condition de son ami.

« Et Klaus ? » demanda Caroline dont le visage était baigné de larmes silencieuses alors qu'elle était agenouillée à côté du canapé avec un air désespéré.

« Il s'est réveillé, » lâcha Bonnie, le regard soudainement éteint et dans le vide alors que Caroline éclata en sanglots.

« Fais quelque chose, » pleura la blonde d'un air suppliant. « S'il te plaît… »

Une minute flotta durant laquelle on ne pouvait entendre que les sanglots de Caroline, et Damon sortit Bonnie de sa torpeur en lui tendant son téléphone portable.

« On te laisse le soin d'appeler Carol Lockwood pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle concernant son fils. »

* * *

L'orage grondait depuis maintenant une bonne demi-heure et quand les premières gouttes de pluie tombèrent, Rebekah utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour rejoindre le manoir qu'elle occupait avec Elijah. Quand elle arriva jusqu'à la demeure, la pluie s'intensifia et elle entra, soulagée de se trouver à l'abri. Elle détestait la pluie. Elle trouva Elijah dans le salon, occupé à allumer un feu dans la cheminée, et elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur la chaleur pourtant encore présente. Le vampire ne fit, pour sa part, aucun commentaire quant au tee-shirt maculé de sang de sa jeune sœur. Ils se contentèrent de regarder en silence les flammes qui commençaient à s'élever dans l'âtre.

* * *

Caroline soupira en sortant de la demeure des Lockwood et elle observa d'un air navré la pluie qui s'abattait sur la ville, convaincue que le sort s'acharnait. Peut-être que la pluie aurait le mérite de laver quelque peu ses vêtements sales encore tachés de peinture. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit le klaxon d'une voiture et ne fut pas mécontente de voir Elena qui lui faisait signe depuis la Chevrolet bleue de Damon. Elle courut jusqu'au véhicule stationné dans la rue et se réfugia au sec avec soulagement.

« Alors ? » demanda Elena en se retournant depuis le siège passager vers la blonde.

« Carol espère comme nous que c'est passager et que Tyler se réveillera demain, ou après-demain... » expliqua Caroline dans un murmure et Elena acquiesça.

« J'ai déjà déposé Bonnie chez toi, Blondie, elle a refusé de venir chez Elena pour la nuit, je me demande bien pourquoi, » soupira faussement Damon et Elena lui jeta un regard blasé.

Caroline ne prit pas la peine de répondre et elle regarda le paysage défiler d'un air absent alors que Damon la conduisit jusque chez elle. On n'était qu'en milieu d'après-midi mais le ciel houleux et sombre faisait penser à une fin de journée. Caroline baissa les yeux sur son jean dont une trainée de peinture lui rappela l'insouciance qu'elle avait vécue il y a quelques heures avec Klaus, flirtant même outrageusement avec l'hybride, et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en repensant au corps de Tyler, inconscient, qu'elle venait de rendre à sa mère. Quand la voiture s'arrêta devant sa maison, elle essuya quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées de ses yeux embués et Elena lui lança un regard compatissant.

« Ca va aller, Care... » lui dit-elle avant qu'elle ne quitte l'habitacle protecteur du véhicule et Caroline acquiesça, saluant faiblement Elena et Damon avant de courir jusque chez elle.

Non, ça n'irait pas. Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir batifolé avec Klaus pendant que Tyler était prisonnier et en latence dans un corps ne lui appartenant pas. Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir ressenti un soulagement certain en apprenant que Klaus s'était réveillé, contrairement à Tyler. Et elle se sentait encore plus coupable de ressentir une envie violente d'appeler Klaus, encore lui, pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Elle minora sa culpabilité en songeant à l'envie encore plus irrépressible qu'elle avait de demander à l'hybride originel pourquoi Tyler se trouvait dans cet état et comment faudrait-il qu'ils procèdent pour le ramener à la vie. Elle poussa finalement la porte de chez elle et fut accueillie par les bras réconfortants de sa mère qui l'entourèrent dès qu'elle franchit le pallier.

* * *

Il était finalement repu et en pleine possession de ses moyens. Retrouver sa force et toute sa lucidité avait conduit à l'irrévocable décision, ou plutôt pulsion, de tuer trois humains mais était-il réellement nécessaire de compter en cas d'extrême urgence ? La pluie avait achevé de nettoyer le sang qui avait coulé à flot et Klaus marchait à présent d'un pas tranquille, à la limite de l'extase, en direction de chez lui.

Rebekah et Elijah se levèrent dans un même mouvement en entendant la porte claquer et ils se précipitèrent dans le grand hall d'entrée. Ils s'arrêtèrent nets en apercevant leur frère dégoulinant d'eau qui se tenait au milieu du vestibule et Rebekah se jeta finalement à son cou. Klaus ne réagit pas et elle se dégagea, lui lançant un regard interrogatif.

« Nik... »

La seule réponse de Klaus consista à gifler fortement Rebekah qui recula d'un pas sous la violence du choc et elle porta une main incrédule à sa joue. Le regard dur de son frère lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et elle s'échappa de la maison en lâchant un sanglot, disparaissant sous les trombes d'eau qui noyaient la ville.

« Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire ? » lâcha Elijah dans un soupir et il n'eut pour seule réponse que le regard dur et froid de l'hybride qui se dirigea sans un mot vers le large escalier menant au premier étage. Une douche ne laverait certainement pas ses péchés mais elle lui rendrait une certaine dignité vu l'état de ses vêtements et de sa propre personne.

* * *

Rebekah ne s'arrêta de courir qu'à la lisère de la forêt et elle marcha un moment sans but précis, les larmes mêlées à la pluie qui inondait son visage. Quand elle aperçut finalement la maison des Salvatore, elle hésita un instant et elle marcha comme un automate jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle hésita encore quelques secondes, balayant du revers de la main ses cheveux trempés collés sur sa joue et elle frappa finalement faiblement. Des pas se firent entendre et elle regarda derrière elle, songeant qu'elle pouvait encore s'en aller si elle le désirait mais elle ne bougea pas et tourna à nouveau la tête quand la porte s'ouvrit. Stefan parut surpris et alors qu'aucunes paroles ne furent échangées, il s'écarta pour la laisser entrer et la blonde fit les trois pas la séparant de l'entrée et elle se laissa guider jusqu'au salon. Il la fit asseoir sur le canapé et lui tendit une couverture qu'elle s'empressa d'enrouler autour d'elle, le feu reflétant une lumière rougeâtre sur son visage pâle.

« Il est revenu ? » demanda Stefan et Rebekah se contenta d'acquiescer lentement, bataillant à nouveau contre les larmes qui menaçaient de refaire leur apparition.

Le vampire disparut quelques minutes et elle le vit revenir avec deux tasses fumantes de chocolat chaud qu'il posa sur la table basse.

« Tu veux en parler ? » reprit Stefan et Rebekah soupira, se saisissant d'une des tasses qu'elle enveloppa de ses mains froides là où un humain se serait très certainement brûlé.

« Tu avais raison, » lâcha la vampire. « Il semblerait que Nik avait de meilleurs plans et qu'avertir sa famille de sa survie n'était pas une de ses priorités… »

« Il était où ? » s'enquit Stefan. Rebekah haussa les épaules et avala une gorgée brûlante de cacao.

« Peu importe, » répondit-elle sombrement. « Il peut bien y retourner si il veut… Qu'il aille au diable lui et ses précieux hybrides. »

Stefan leva un sourcil mais ne rétorqua pas. Il prit sa tasse et s'enfonça à son tour dans le canapé, posant ses pieds sur la table basse et imitant Rebekah qui semblait se délecter de la boisson réconfortante.

* * *

Liz conduisit finalement Caroline jusqu'à la cuisine et la blonde se posa en face de Bonnie qui était déjà attablée avec un thé encore fumant devant elle. La sorcière lui adressa un timide sourire, confus et gêné, que Caroline fut incapable de lui rendre tant la détresse la rongeait.

« Je vais refaire du thé, » déclara Liz, « et réchauffer les cookies. »

A l'évocation de ses pâtisseries préférées, Caroline leva la tête, son cœur se serrant à la pensée que les derniers cookies qu'elle avait mangés étaient ceux de Klaus. Elle se força à chasser l'hybride de ses pensées en secouant la tête.

« A la cannelle ? » demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

« A la cannelle, » confirma sa mère avec un sourire.

« Je vais tout faire pour Tyler, Caroline, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? » déclara la sorcière.

« Je sais, » la rassura Caroline avec un sourire fatigué qui s'effaça quand elle entendit son portable vibrer dans la poche de son jean. Elle se figea en consultant l'écran qui lui indiquait l'origine de l'appel et elle décrocha en tremblant légèrement.

« Allô ? »

_« Caroline… »_

Elle ferma un instant les yeux en reconnaissant le familier accent britannique à l'autre bout de la ligne et elle songea un instant à raccrocher. De quel droit l'appelait-il après tout ce qui était arrivé ? La curiosité l'emporta et elle attendit, n'entendant que son souffle pendant de longues secondes.

_« Comment vas-tu ? »_ poursuivit-il et elle faillit jeter le téléphone contre le mur de la cuisine. Comment elle se sentait ? Mal. Terriblement mal. Prête à se planter elle-même un pieu en plein cœur pour tout avouer.

« Ca va, » lâcha-t-elle laconiquement mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas dupe et que la question était purement rhétorique. Juste pour entendre le son de sa voix et s'assurer qu'elle était bien à l'abri. « Et toi ? » s'entendit-elle poursuivre.

_« Moi-même, »_ répondit Klaus et elle devina un léger sourire. Celui agaçant qu'elle détestait tant quand il se montrait ironique et provocateur. _« Les choses ne seront plus comme avant, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Elle ne répondit pas. Avant quoi ? Comment voyait-il _les choses_ ?

_« Tu n'es pas seule et tu ne peux pas parler, c'est ça ? »_ devina Klaus dans un soupir.

« Oui. »

_« Je voulais juste entendre ta voix, »_ souffla-t-il et Caroline remarqua enfin les regards interrogateurs de Bonnie et Liz.

« Merci d'avoir appelé. Bye, » répondit-elle en se forçant à paraître plus détendue et elle raccrocha.

Liz lui servit finalement une tasse de thé et Bonnie lui tendit l'assiette de cookies avec un sourire.

« Elena voulait juste savoir si ça allait, » expliqua-t-elle finalement en prenant un biscuit pour se donner une contenance.

* * *

**Cet épisode a été écrit avant que je voie le 401.**

**Avis ? Suggestions ?**

**Je vous écoute !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Déjà 10 chapitres...  
**

**Merci aux copines pour leurs reviews, vous êtes les meilleures, toujours fidèles au poste ! Si vous n'étiez pas là, très honnêtement j'aurais laissé tomber...  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**LA NUIT DES TEMPS**

_« Te montrer à l'univers, le temps d'un éclair, puis m'enfermer avec toi, seul, et te regarder pendant l'éternité. »_

René BARJAVEL « La nuit des temps »

_Vendredi 24 août 2012, 16h_

Le paquet de pop corn éclata dans le four micro ondes et Caroline écarquilla grands les yeux, lâchant son crayon, et sursautant en même temps que ses deux amies.

« On a oublié le pop corn ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

Bonnie se leva et sortit le pop corn éparpillé en secouant la tête avant de disposer les morceaux encore mangeables dans un récipient qu'elle posa sur la table de la cuisine.

Caroline en prit une pleine poignée avec enthousiasme et passa le bol à Elena qui refusa avec une grimace. « Tu sais, ça aide de manger, ça fait oublier l'envie de sang, » poursuivit Caroline qui récita une nouvelle fois sa leçon sur la nourriture et ses vertus pour les vampires.

« Oui, et bien la seule chose qui me fait oublier l'envie de sang, c'est… le sang, » soupira Elena. « Cercle vicieux… » La brunette ferma les yeux, essayant d'oublier son estomac qui se nouait rien qu'à l'évocation du sang, et elle serra si fort son crayon qu'il se brisa entre ses doigts.

« Tu n'essaies même pas, » la gronda presque Caroline avant d'avaler une nouvelle poignée de pop corn sucré.

« On peut passer à autre chose ? » soupira à nouveau Elena. Les incessantes discussions concernant ses ajustements commençaient sérieusement à l'agacer et les leçons de Caroline n'aidaient pas, même si cette dernière voulait se montrer bienveillante. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne disserterait pas sur les nouvelles vitres de Bonnie par exemple ! »

Les regards de Caroline et Bonnie convergèrent dans une parfaite synchronicité en direction des baies vitrées et Caroline leva un sourcil. « Ce sont des vitres quoi, » déclara platement la jeune vampire. « L'assurance a fonctionné au fait ? » poursuivit la blonde et Bonnie acquiesça.

« Oui, ça n'a posé aucun problème, » répondit la sorcière. « L'expert est venu et le remplacement a pu se faire dans les trois jours. J'ai de la chance, ma mère m'envoie régulièrement de l'argent. Beaucoup d'argent… Ne me demandez pas où elle le trouve, je préfère ne pas le savoir… »

« L'argent n'est a priori pas un problème pour les vampires, » marmonna Elena en pensant aux frères Salvatore. « Je pense qu'on se débrouille mal, Car'… »

Caroline haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire amusé, se sentant finalement peu concernée par la conversation.

« Je ne sais pas, » avoua-t-elle. « J'avoue que j'ai la chance de ne pas me soucier de ça. Je vis avec ma mère qui travaille. Contrairement à vous… »

« Oh, je ne m'en soucie pas outre mesure, » la rassura Elena. « Toute ma famille est morte. L'argent de mes parents me revenant a été débloqué à ma majorité. John m'a laissé quelque chose également et j'ai hérité de Jenna ! »

Un silence gêné s'installa à la suite de ces paroles et Bonnie fronça les sourcils alors que Caroline mâchouillait son crayon machinalement, le regard dans le vague.

« Bon ! » reprit la blonde en secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. « On finit de le remplir ce fichu formulaire ?! Vous avez choisi quoi comme options ? »

« Arts plastiques, musicologie et sémantique, » répondit Bonnie sans conviction.

« Sémantique ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Caroline en regardant Bonnie comme si elle venait de lui parler dans une langue étrangère. « Elena ? » poursuivit-elle en tournant son regard vers la brunette.

« Peu importe, » soupira Elena en repoussant son formulaire avant de poser son menton sur ses mains. « Mettez ce que vous voulez… Je n'ai aucune envie de retourner en cours, ça me semble inutile à présent. Je ne pense pas y aller les filles, honnêtement. »

« Ah non ! » s'exclama Caroline. « C'est notre dernière année ! On va avoir notre diplôme, notre bal de promo ! On en rêve depuis trois ans de ce bal ! »

Elena et Bonnie échangèrent un regard alors que Caroline avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine d'un air boudeur. La vision comique de Caroline et sa réaction largement disproportionnée firent pouffer Elena qui déclara forfait.

« Ok ! Vous m'aiderez à ne pas tuer l'école entière, je compte sur vous… » souffla Elena et Caroline leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'y suis bien arrivée, tu y arriveras ! » déclara la blonde qui avait instantanément retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

« Vous mettez quoi pour les options alors ? » demanda Bonnie, amusée par la situation et les réactions de ses amies.

« Comme toi ! » répondit Caroline qui recopiait le formulaire de la sorcière. « L'intérêt, c'est d'être ensemble, non ? »

Elena approuva d'un signe de tête en cochant les mêmes options et Caroline posa son crayon d'un air triomphant avant de s'étirer comme un chat qui vient de terminer sa sieste. Elle jeta un œil à l'horloge plaquée au mur et rassembla ses affaires lentement.

« Je vais y aller, » déclara-t-elle finalement, le regard soudainement voilé. « J'ai promis à Mme Lockwood de passer voir Tyler pas trop tard et ma mère ne travaille pas ce soir, donc j'ai aussi promis de passer la soirée avec elle… »

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda Elena, concernée, et Caroline haussa les épaules, le regard fixé sur ses affaires qu'elle rangeait dans son sac.

« Toujours pareil, » répondit-elle laconiquement tandis que Bonnie s'absenta quelques instants pour revenir avec un livre relié dans les mains qu'elle tendit à Caroline.

« J'ai retrouvé un vieux livre de magie appartenant à Grams, » expliqua la sorcière et Caroline prit le livre en écoutant les explications. « Il y a beaucoup de mythologie, beaucoup de passages qui vont te sembler obscurs et peu passionnants, mais tu peux essayer de chercher dans la deuxième partie pour voir si tu ne tomberais pas sur quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider. De mon côté, je continue avec le codex. »

« Ok, » souffla Caroline, serrant le livre contre sa poitrine et priant pour que son contenu l'aide à sortir Tyler de ce cauchemar.

« Tu ne galères pas trop avec le latin ? » demanda Elena.

« C'est l'horreur, » confirma Bonnie en levant les yeux au ciel. « J'ai l'impression de ne pas avancer… On va y arriver, Caroline, je vais trouver un moyen, » poursuivit la sorcière et Caroline acquiesça avec un sourire reconnaissant. « Tu as pu voir Klaus ? Il faut l'interroger… »

La mention de l'hybride originel donna un frisson à Caroline et elle secoua la tête. « Non… Je n'ai eu aucunes nouvelles. »

Elle ne mentionna pas l'appel de Klaus datant de la soirée où il avait récupéré son corps mais elle ne se sentit pas pour autant coupable de ce léger mensonge par omission.

« Il ne répond pas à mes appels non plus, » se désola Bonnie.

« Il aurait apparemment quitté la ville, » intervint Elena d'un air détaché et Caroline jeta un regard perplexe à son amie.

« Il faut en être sûr, » martela Bonnie en fixant Caroline. « Il n'y a que toi qui puisses y aller, Caroline. Il faut que tu essaies d'aller voir s'il ne serait pas chez lui. »

« Je sais, » souffla Caroline avec un léger agacement dans la voix. « On verra demain, ok ? »

Bonnie acquiesça et Caroline prit bientôt congé de ses amies, quittant la maison des Bennett avec un relatif soulagement alors qu'elle monta dans sa voiture pour prendre la direction de la demeure des Lockwood. Elle resta un instant immobile, les mains tremblantes sur le volant, et posa son front sur ses mains dans un geste lent, respirant profondément alors que l'étau enserrant sa poitrine venait de refaire réapparition. Elle savait qu'elle devait interroger Klaus concernant Tyler mais la seule pensée de revoir l'hybride la rendait malade. C'était stupide, elle le savait, elle avait passé du temps avec Klaus ces derniers jours mais les échanges avaient été facilités alors qu'il avait l'apparence de Tyler. Maintenant, elle allait devoir réellement faire face à l'ennemi et elle était incapable de savoir comment elle allait réagir en voyant l'hybride dans son véritable corps après deux mois d'absence. De plus, elle ne comprenait pas son silence depuis ces dix derniers jours, depuis son dernier appel. Est-ce qu'il attendait que ce soit elle qui fasse la démarche de le contacter ? Elle grogna alors qu'elle était en train de rembobiner les moments passés avec Klaus et elle mit finalement la clé dans le contact, la tournant dans un geste sec qui fit démarrer l'engin.

* * *

Carol Lockwood accueillit Caroline avec la même chaleur et après quelques paroles échangées, Caroline grimpa au premier étage de la grande maison afin de rejoindre la chambre de Tyler. Elle trouva ce dernier dans la même position que la veille, allongé dans son lit, inerte mais paisible. Il semblait dormir mais Caroline n'était pas dupe et elle s'approcha lentement du lit avant de s'y asseoir et poser son dossier à côté d'elle.

« On a rempli les formulaires et on a choisi nos options, » déclara-t-elle se forçant à prendre un air enjoué et détaché. « J'ai vu avec ta mère et on a décidé que je déposerai ton dossier lundi, comme ça quand tu seras réveillé, tu pourras nous rejoindre en cours. » Elle fit une courte pause, écoutant le silence qui répondit à son monologue et elle poursuivit. « Je t'ai choisi les mêmes options que moi, comme ça on sera ensemble. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas pour les arts plastiques, je sais que tu détestes tout ce bricolage comme tu dis, mais c'est Bonnie… » Une nouvelle pause et un nouveau silence occupèrent l'espace et suspendirent le temps alors que Caroline reprit avec une voix moins assurée. « Bonnie m'a prêté un livre de magie… Il y a peut-être la solution dans ce livre. Regarde… » Elle leva le manuscrit au dessus de la tête de Tyler et le reposa lourdement sur le lit. Elle regarda silencieusement Tyler durant de longues minutes et se leva du lit dans un soupir, reprenant son dossier et le livre, les tenant contre sa poitrine. « Je vais voir Klaus demain, » souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux. « Ne m'en veux pas, il faut que je sache. » Et sur ces mots, elle quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds comme pour ne pas réveiller son petit ami.

* * *

Quand Caroline rentra finalement chez elle, elle relâcha la pression et posa ses affaires sur le meuble de l'entrée, jetant ses chaussures dans le placard et sa veste sur la première chaise qu'elle rencontra dans le salon. Liz adressa un large sourire à la jeune vampire qui rejoignit sa mère, assise sur le canapé. Il était rare de voir Elisabeth Forbes en jogging et tee-shirt, et Caroline lui rendit son sourire, comprenant que sa mère ne lui ferait cette fois-ci pas faux bond et qu'elle passerait réellement la soirée avec elle.

« J'ai commandé des pizzas, » déclara Liz alors que Caroline s'effondra sur le canapé. « Et j'ai loué Love Actually, » ajouta-t-elle en montrant la boîte du DVD à Caroline pour souligner ses paroles.

« Tu es une mère parfaite, » la félicita Caroline.

« Tu ne veux pas me le mettre par écrit ? » railla Liz, faisant pouffer la blonde. « Dure journée ? »

« Si on considère qu'on a mis deux heures à choisir nos options pour l'année prochaine, je crois qu'on peut dire ça, » répondit Caroline en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Je vois, » sourit Liz en levant les yeux au ciel. « Comment va Tyler ? »

« Toujours pareil… »

« Les pizzas ne vont pas tarder, tu devrais aller te changer, » la pressa Liz et Caroline grogna en se levant d'un air las. « Oh, un paquet a été déposé pour toi, je te l'ai mis sur ton lit. »

Caroline se retourna en levant un sourcil. « Un paquet ? De la part de qui ? »

« Je ne sais pas chérie, il n'y a pas le nom de l'expéditeur sur le paquet. »

Caroline fronça les sourcils et se précipita dans sa chambre. Elle trouva un petit paquet carré sur son lit qu'elle prit avec précaution, surprise de sa légèreté. Elle pensa instantanément à Klaus. Qui pourrait, à part lui, lui envoyer un cadeau ? Il était devenu expert dans la communication par cadeau interposé mais Caroline redoutait encore un présent hors de prix qu'elle serait obligée de lui retourner le lendemain avec une remontrance. Elle retint son souffle en ouvrant la boîte et s'autorisa à respirer normalement en dépliant un simple débardeur dans les tons bordeaux. Elle dut avouer que le top était joli, ceinturé au niveau de la poitrine par un discret élastique, avec de fines bretelles grises. Il était également parfaitement à sa taille et il marquait certainement des points pour ce détail alors que Tyler n'avait jamais été capable de lui offrir un vêtement à sa taille, même les sous-vêtements, et ce en deux ans de relation ! Le petit carton au fond de la boîte attira son attention et elle reconnut l'écriture de son prénom qui confirma l'expéditeur du cadeau. Elle le retourna pour lire le court message inscrit au dos dans la même écriture, fine et discrète.

_Je suis sincèrement désolé. Klaus._

Bien sûr. La peinture qui avait ruiné ses vêtements. Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de la jeune vampire et elle se déshabilla rapidement avant d'essayer le débardeur comme un enfant découvrant ses jouets au pied du sapin.

« Caroline ! Les pizzas vont refroidir ! »

La voix de Liz la sortit de sa rêverie et elle enleva le top d'un geste rapide. « J'arrive ! » Elle enfila un bas de jogging et un tee-shirt assorti rapidement et se dépêcha de rejoindre sa mère qui avait commencé à découper les pizzas sur la petite table du salon.

« Alors ce paquet ? » demanda Liz.

« J'avais complètement oublié que j'avais commandé des vêtements sur internet pour la rentrée ! » s'exclama Caroline en se saisissant d'une part de pizza. Liz acquiesça avec un sourire et elle appuya sur le bouton de la télécommande, lançant le film qui accompagnerait leur soirée.

* * *

_Samedi 25 août 2012_

Il arrive un moment où on doit immanquablement baisser sa garde, rendre les armes et exposer nos faiblesses. Lorsque nos secrets ne peuvent plus rester cachés. Lorsque notre solitude ne peut plus être ignorée et notre peine plus soulagée. Des individus dangereux gravitent autour de nous tous les jours, à tout instant, à chaque coin de rue. Ils ne dissimulent derrière des sourires polis et une empathie forcée. Ils gardent leur distance pour s'assurer que leurs plus sombres pensées et leurs pires crimes sont à l'abri. Mais un jour au l'autre, eux aussi baissent leur garde alors que l'horreur surgit. Mais comment peut-on alors être sûr que nous sommes en sécurité ? Fraterniser avec l'ennemi… Une petite voix qui tourne en boucle. L'ennemi. Comment le reconnaît-on ? Représentant du Mal et de l'Immoral, il est hideux et abject. Mais quand il prend les traits d'un ange d'une beauté certaine mais funeste, alors la frontière s'étiole et le doute s'installe. Klaus le lui avait dit un jour quand elle lui avait répété qu'il n'était qu'un monstre, un meurtrier : « _c'est bien plus compliqué que ça. La vie n'est ni blanche, ni noire. Comme les individus qui la construisent._ » Et il avait ajouté avec un sourire enjôleur : « _le Mal a deux façons de nuire : en faisant le mal, et en faisant le bien._ »

Caroline hésita encore quelques instants et elle ferma finalement les yeux en même temps qu'elle actionna la sonnette du manoir signalant sa présence. Elle fut soulagée quand la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant Elijah qui parut surpris de la trouver sur le pallier.

« Caroline ? »

« Bonjour, » répondit poliment la jeune vampire, forçant un sourire sur son visage qu'elle savait forcé et tendu. « Hmm… je suis venue voir si Klaus ne serait pas là en fait, » bafouilla-t-elle, fermant à nouveau les yeux et se maudissant de sa maladresse et de son manque d'assurance. Elijah lui répondit par un sourire entendu et il s'écarta, l'invitant à entrer d'un geste de la main. « A moins qu'il ait quitté la ville… » marmonna à nouveau Caroline en entrant d'un pas timide dans l'imposante demeure.

Pour toute réponse, Elijah lui sourit et elle comprit que Klaus était sûrement là et cette pensée la rendit à nouveau nerveuse.

« Ce n'est pas très poli mais je vais te demander de patienter quelques instants, » l'informa Elijah et Caroline acquiesça, regardant l'Original se diriger vers le salon.

Elle s'autorisa à respirer longuement quand elle fut seule dans le grand hall et s'émerveilla à nouveau en admirant le manoir. L'immense escalier menant à l'étage donnait presque le tournis. Caroline leva la tête, la hauteur de plafond était vertigineuse et les lustres en cristal absorbaient le soleil pour le redistribuer en prismes de lumière dans l'entrée. Un claquement de porte la fit soudainement sursauter et elle songea une seconde à s'enfuir. Elijah stoppa ses incertitudes en la rejoignant enfin. Elle nota un regard agacé de la part du vampire en direction du premier étage mais elle ne releva pas et le suivit dans les dédales de la maison.

« Comment va Elena ? » demanda Elijah alors qu'il escortait Caroline jusqu'à l'atelier de Klaus.

« Elle va bien, » répondit Caroline avec un sourire. « Elle est toujours en période d'ajustement mais elle gère plutôt bien. »

« Tu lui transmettras mes amitiés, » déclara Elijah, invitant Caroline à entrer dans l'antre de Klaus.

« Bien sûr, » souffla la blonde dont le regard croisa celui de l'hybride furtivement.

Un nouveau claquement de porte retentit et Klaus serra la mâchoire en se levant du haut tabouret sur lequel il était assis alors qu'il était de toute évidence en train de dessiner.

« Je m'en occupe, » le stoppa Elijah et il prit congé de Caroline non sans l'avoir salué poliment.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de ton agréable visite, amour ? » demanda Klaus, regardant Caroline avec un sourire contemplatif. Elle avait mis le débardeur qu'il lui avait offert et il apprécia le geste bien qu'il se garda bien de le lui faire remarquer. Il la devinait sur la réserve et n'avait aucune envie de débuter leur conversation en la mettant mal à l'aise. L'impression de l'hybride se confirma quand Caroline ouvrit la bouche.

« Je croyais que tu étais censé avoir quitté la ville, » répondit-elle sur la défensive d'un air détaché en observant les nouvelles toiles affichées autour d'elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Tu crois réellement que je vais te laisser ici en sachant qu'une bande de chasseurs rôde dans les parages ? » continua Klaus d'un air également détaché en faisant un pas en direction de Caroline. « Je suis déçu pour tout avouer, mon cœur, je pensais qu'avec tout ce qu'on a vécu, j'aurais eu de tes nouvelles… » Ses faux airs de chien battu n'eurent pas pour effet d'émouvoir Caroline qui leva les yeux au ciel. « Mais je comprends, tu as retrouvé ton petit ami, tu avais d'autres priorités… »

Alors que Caroline s'était efforcée jusqu'à présent de rester éloignée de l'hybride sans croiser directement son regard, elle s'arrêta nette et elle sentit la colère monter en elle. Elle fit, à son tour, un pas vers Klaus et pointa un doigt accusateur dans sa direction.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » demanda-t-elle les dents serrées alors que le sourire de Klaus disparut en voyant le regard glacial de la blonde.

« Tu viens de me perdre là, chaton, » avoua-t-il, perdu, ce qui ne fit qu'agacer davantage Caroline.

« Ne joue pas, Klaus ! Je ne suis pas venue pour subir tes petits jeux de psychopathe séducteur, je veux des réponses ! »

Klaus se retrouva dans la seconde en face de Caroline et il lui attrapa le poignet avec un regard mauvais. « Je ne joue pas, » articula-t-il. « Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Caroline. »

Ils se jaugèrent du regard pendant plusieurs longues secondes et Caroline se dégagea brutalement de l'emprise de Klaus, reculant de deux pas et massant son poignet douloureux. « Tyler ne s'est pas réveillé, » souffla-t-elle et Klaus leva un sourcil.

« Pardon ? »

« Tyler est dans une sorte de… de… coma ! Au moment du transfert de corps, il s'est effondré et ne s'est jamais réveillé ! » s'écria-t-elle presque. « Si c'est un de tes trucs tordus- »

« Si tu crois réellement que je suis responsable d'avoir mis ton petit ami dans le coma, je crois que tu ferais mieux de t'en aller, » la coupa froidement Klaus, les dents serrées.

Elle savait que l'attaque n'était jamais la meilleure façon de communiquer avec Klaus et elle était bien consciente d'avoir à cet instant perdu tout espoir d'avoir une quelconque aide de sa part. Elle baissa les yeux la première et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il fallait qu'elle résiste à l'envie de se sauver de cet endroit devenu tout à coup trop exigu. Elle était venue pour Tyler et elle se devait de rester forte pour lui.

« Est-ce que tu peux m'aider ? » demanda-t-elle doucement alors qu'une larme s'échappa de ses yeux. Klaus fit un geste dans sa direction mais elle fut plus rapide et essuya rapidement sa larme du revers de la main, empêchant l'hybride de l'atteindre.

« Viens… » souffla Klaus pour toute réponse en lui tendant une main. Elle lui retourna un regard interrogatif, mêlé de méfiance et de suspicion et il soupira. « Caroline… » insista-t-il et elle baissa sa garde, glissant sa main dans la sienne et il l'entraîna hors de son atelier.

Il la conduisit au premier étage de la maison et elle observa, curieuse, les couloirs et certaines pièces qu'ils traversèrent en silence. Son regard glissa sur sa main, enlacée dans la sienne, et ses yeux remontèrent sur son visage fermé mais déterminé. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une immense pièce, aussi grande que son propre salon, et elle resta bouche bée devant les étagères de livres à faire pâlir la petite bibliothèque de Mystic Falls. Des canapés et fauteuils offraient la promesse d'heures agréables passées à rêver parmi les nombreux récits qu'avaient rassemblés Klaus durant des décennies et dans diverses langues. Un large piano blanc prenait la poussière près de la fenêtre alors que d'épais rideaux rouges en velours donnaient une touche baroque à l'ensemble.

« Woah, impressionnant, » dut reconnaître Caroline alors que Klaus lui retourna un sourire amusé.

« Je parie que tu n'as jamais mis les pieds dans une bibliothèque, » railla Klaus et Caroline lui lâcha la main en secouant la tête d'un air navré.

« Si c'est un moyen détourné pour me dire que je suis stupide, ne te fatigue pas, je le sais déjà, » soupira Caroline. Klaus ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il la referma aussitôt, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il semblait regretter ses paroles maladroites.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, crois-moi, je suis désolé, » souffla-t-il sincèrement et Caroline haussa les épaules, parcourant du regard les livres rangés dans un ordre alphabétique. « S'il y a un livre qui te plaît, il est à toi, » ajouta-t-il et Caroline ne répondit pas.

« Tu as raison, je ne lis pas beaucoup, » avoua-t-elle et il prit l'initiative de choisir un livre qu'il lui tendit.

« Je pourrais t'en conseiller des milliers mais celui-là est parmi mes préférés, » expliqua Klaus et Caroline prit le livre avec curiosité, passant sa main sur la couverture cornée, témoin de lectures et relectures passionnées.

« _La nuit des temps_, » énonça-t-elle lisant le titre et tournant le livre pour en lire le synopsis. « Science fiction ? » s'étonna-t-elle avec une grimace. « Je ne suis pas persuadée que ça me plaise… »

« Ne t'arrête pas à ça, » la rassura Klaus avec un sourire. « Ce livre est bien plus qu'un mauvais scénario de science fiction. C'est une épopée extraordinaire et une histoire d'amour intemporelle. »

« Je ne promets rien, » soupira Caroline. « Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de lire et je préfère passer mon temps libre à… faire autre chose. »

« Comme regarder des émissions aussi niaises qu'inintéressantes à la télévision, » devina Klaus avec ironie. « J'ai remarqué. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel et il étouffa un petit rire.

« On est au 21ème siècle, Klaus ! » se défendit-elle. « Lire des trucs qui datent du Moyen-âge ou je ne sais… » bafouilla-t-elle en parcourant à nouveau la couverture du roman. « 1968… Oui, et bien en 1968 la télé était en noir et blanc et internet n'existait pas ! Ils avaient le temps de lire eux à cette époque ! »

Klaus se mit à nouveau à rire et elle ne put retenir un sourire amusé, le premier depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans la demeure des Mickaelson.

« Je vais le lire, » déclara-t-elle presque solennellement et Klaus acquiesça. Ils se regardèrent quelques longues secondes pendant lesquelles l'air semblait s'être raréfié. Elle le savait, Klaus était un homme séduisant, doté d'un charme certain et d'un magnétisme électrisant. La blondeur de ses cheveux et le bleu profond de ses yeux faisaient de lui une véritable gravure de mode et quand il souriait, les fossettes creusant ses joues lui donnaient un air enfantin et malicieux. Elle cligna des yeux, revenant à la réalité, et elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'aborder la véritable raison de sa visite. « Je suis venue pour chercher de l'aide, Klaus. Pour Tyler. »

Le regard de l'hybride se voila, elle vit ses pupilles se dilater légèrement et ses yeux s'assombrirent pour prendre une couleur plus foncée. Il acquiesça sans un mot et elle le regarda chercher dans une niche de l'imposante bibliothèque. Il en sortit un manuscrit ancien à la couverture noire déchirée et il lui tendit comme on remet un talisman sacré. Caroline le prit avec précaution vu le très mauvais état du petit livre et elle interrogea Klaus du regard.

« C'est un livre qui appartenait à ma mère, » expliqua-t-il sombrement. « J'aurais dû le détruire mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'il pourrait s'avérer utile un jour. Bonnie y trouvera peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant pour Tyler. Mets-la en garde, cette magie qu'il contient est sombre, elle est ancienne et dangereuse. »

« Merci… » souffla Caroline qui prenait conscience qu'elle avait une véritable bombe entre les mains. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? » demanda-t-elle, confuse. « Je veux dire, c'est pour Tyler… »

« Tyler est mon hybride après tout, » répondit malicieusement Klaus qui reprit après un court silence. « Pour que tu sois heureuse. Et si récupérer ton petit ami te rend heureuse, alors c'est tout ce qui compte. »

La déclaration était surprenante et Caroline fut incapable de répondre. Tout comme elle fut incapable d'expliquer cette douleur qu'elle ressentit dans sa poitrine. Alors que son cœur aurait dû bondir de joie à la pensée de ce nouvel espoir concernant Tyler, il se serra à la vue de Klaus si vulnérable. « Merci, » répéta-t-elle à nouveau.

« Je veux juste savoir quelque chose, » ajouta Klaus. « Est-ce que tu penses réellement avoir un avenir avec Tyler ? » Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça et ce qui l'effraya encore plus, c'est qu'elle n'avait aucune réponse claire et définitive à apporter à cette question.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ça ? » répondit Caroline en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est certainement de la curiosité déplacée mais je veux juste savoir pourquoi j'ai perdu, » expliqua Klaus avec une amertume perceptible.

« Perdu ? Tu n'as jamais rien eu, en tout cas pas comme tu l'aurais voulu, n'est-ce pas ? » rétorqua la blonde presque avec colère. « Je l'aime, » ajouta-t-elle alors que Klaus était resté silencieux.

« J'ai bien compris, mais pourquoi ? Pour quelles raisons ? » insista l'hybride, et Caroline marcha le long des étagères de livres pour se donner une contenance, soupirant longuement.

« Et bien, je l'aime parce que je suis bien avec lui, » commença-t-elle en haussant les épaules. « Tout me semble possible avec lui. Il m'a redonné confiance en moi, en l'amour, et il ne m'a jamais laissé tomber, même quand tout semblait… difficile. »

« Je vois, » déclara platement Klaus avec une amertume non dissimulée alors qu'il arborait à nouveau ce regard sombre. « Il y a pourtant eu des moments où tu ne semblais pas te soucier de tout ça… Où tu as dansé avec moi, où tu m'as suffisamment fait confiance pour me laisser te sauver la vie, où tu as gardé mon dessin, où tu m'as écouté… »

« Ca n'a rien à voir ! » s'exclama Caroline en levant les yeux au ciel, ses mains serrant les livres qu'elle portait jusqu'à ce qu'elles en deviennent blanches sous la pression.

« Et ces moments que l'on a passés ensemble alors que tu croyais avoir à faire à Tyler, c'est insignifiant, Caroline ? » continua Klaus en faisant deux pas vers la jeune vampire, se tenant proche d'elle, trop proche au goût de la blonde. « Je sais que tu m'en veux, mais ça ne signifie rien ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Il n'y a rien au monde qui pourrait me laisser entrevoir un tant soit peu de bon en toi pour faire en sorte que quelque chose puisse marcher entre nous ! » répondit Caroline et Klaus baissa les yeux un instant, avant de les lever à nouveau, les plantant dans le regard vert bleu de la vampire.

« Excuse-moi d'être aussi insistant, Caroline, » déclara-t-il avec une nouvelle douceur qui sonna faux. « J'ai l'esprit de compétition et je n'aime pas perdre, vois-tu. Je vais continuer à me battre pour toi. »

« Je ne suis pas un trophée ! » grogna Caroline, dont l'exaspération avait atteint son paroxysme.

« Non, tu es un joyau, mon cœur, et peut-être que tu m'en laisseras un jour ouvrir l'écrin pour le porter, » répondit Klaus avec un sourire à présent triste et résigné.

« Tu n'arrêtes jamais avec les flatteries ? » demanda Caroline en soupirant.

« Je suis un gentleman, Caroline, » lâcha Klaus en haussant les épaules. « J'ai été élevé comme ça. »

« Oui, et bien arrête, je t'ai déjà dit qu'on était au 21ème siècle ! Ca devient ridicule ! »

Klaus continua de sourire en voyant la mine désabusée de Caroline et il s'écarta afin de lui laisser l'opportunité de quitter la pièce.

« Tu es de toute évidence venue dans le seul but d'avoir des réponses concernant ton petit ami, » déclara Klaus de manière détachée. « La seule aide que je puisse t'apporter se trouve entre tes mains, tu peux t'en aller. »

Caroline soupira profondément, observant l'hybride rejoindre la fenêtre devant laquelle il se posta. Il semblait absorbé par la vue et elle comprit que leurs échanges étaient à présent terminés. Elle marcha jusqu'à la porte et s'arrêta, hésitante, dans l'embrasure, avant de se retourner vers Klaus, toujours de dos.

« Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais je t'ai déjà dit que ton problème de communication venait du fait que tu n'essayais pas de comprendre les gens. Que parce que ton père ne t'a jamais aimé, tu en déduisais que personne ne t'aimerait, » lâcha Caroline.

« Je m'en souviens... » souffla Klaus.

« Mais tu n'as pas écouté, » regretta Caroline. « Tu présumes des choses sans vérifier si elles sont vraies et tu anticipes les gens sans chercher à les comprendre. Tu fais toujours les mêmes erreurs et elles deviennent tellement prévisibles qu'échanger avec toi devient une épreuve. C'est dommage parce que ta compagnie peut se révéler plutôt agréable... Et je crois que je peux dire à présent que je sais de quoi je parle. »

« Caroline... »

Quand Klaus se retourna, Caroline était déjà partie, probablement en utilisant sa vitesse vampirique et il laissa échapper un juron entre ses dents.

* * *

La nuit était déjà bien entamée et elle arpentait sa petite chambre de long en large. Elles avaient parcouru les deux livres de magie et après des pages et des pages incompréhensibles pour certaines et inintéressantes pour d'autres, elle les avait refermés avec colère et frustration.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir et retourna s'allonger sur son lit, les bras en croix, laissant vagabonder ses pensées qui convergeaient toujours immanquablement vers Klaus. Elle grogna en fermant les yeux et sa main frôla le roman qu'il lui avait conseillé. Malgré l'heure tardive, elle n'était pas fatiguée et elle ouvrit les pages jaunies avec une nouvelle curiosité, se plongeant dans la lecture des aventures d'Eléa et Païkan.

_« Ma bien-aimée, mon abandonnée, ma perdue, je t'ai laissée là-bas au fond du monde… »_

Typiquement Klaus. Elle comprenait aisément pourquoi cette histoire se révélait être une de ses préférées. Elle se plongea dans l'épopée sans idée préconçue et les pages se tournèrent presque frénétiquement, les mots défilant devant ses yeux avec une fluidité hypnotisante.

_« Païkan voulut s'enlever d'Eléa. Elle le retint. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle le regarda. Elle était heureuse._

_- Nous allons mourir ensemble, dit-elle._

_Il glissa sa main dans l'arme abandonnée sur l'herbe, se retira, et se dressa. Elle eut le temps de voir l'arme braquée sur elle. Elle cria :_

_- Toi !_

_- Tu vas vivre, dit-il._

_Il tira. »_

Caroline referma le livre d'un geste sec et porta une main à sa bouche afin d'étouffer un cri. Sa respiration s'était accélérée et son sang battait contre ses tempes. Elle se releva et attrapa la bouteille d'eau sur sa table de nuit avant d'avaler de longues gorgées d'eau. Il fallait qu'elle sache comment l'histoire se terminait. C'était prenant, haletant, avec des passages magnifiques d'amour et d'espoir. Son réveil se moqua en lui indiquant qu'il était déjà trois heures du matin et elle renonça. Elle parcourut encore des passages qu'elle avait déjà lus et prit son téléphone. Elle hésita mais tapa tout de même les mots sur le clavier qui illuminait toute la chambre.

_« Tu ne touches pas notre temps. Ton passé t'a suivie dans le conscient et le subconscient de ta mémoire. »_

Elle hésita encore et pressa finalement le bouton d'envoi. Elle se glissa sous sa couette et bâilla, se frottant ses yeux fatigués. Elle n'espérait aucun retour vu l'heure insolente. Aussi, quand son téléphone vibra, elle le prit avec fébrilité, surprise et curieuse.

_« Tu ne penses qu'à t'y replonger, à le retrouver, à le revivre. Le présent pour toi, c'est lui. »_

Elle étouffa un petit rire et tapa un autre message rapidement.

_« Tu possèdes un deuxième exemplaire ou tu le connais par cœur ? »_

La réponse fut instantanée et elle leva les yeux au ciel, devinant son sourire moqueur et narquois.

_« Bonne nuit Caroline ! »_

_« Bonne nuit Klaus. »_

* * *

**Si vous n'avez pas lu "La nuit des temps", je vous y encourage vivement ! J'ai lu une rumeur qui dit que Luc Besson adapterait le roman au cinéma. Je n'ose y croire. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi ce magnifique roman n'a pas été adapté avant..._  
_**

**Alors ? Ca vous a plu ?  
**


	11. Chapter 11

******Bonne année 2013 !  
**

**Je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais updaté cette fic le 26 octobre 2012... J'ai trop honte, c'est largement exagéré. Ok, j'ai publié "Blackout" entre temps mais quand même quoi... Deux mois !  
**

**Ma bonne résolution pour cette année sera donc d'updater plus régulièrement, comme toutes les semaines ! J'en vois déjà qui rigolent mais hey, les résolutions sont faites pour ne pas être tenues, non ? :p Par contre, votre bonne résolution à vous, lecteurs adorés, sera de reviewer !  
**

**Merci en tout cas pour les bonnes âmes charitables qui laissent toujours un petit mot, pour les ajouts en favoris et en follow, voire les deux.  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**DERAPAGE**

_« He's a wolf in disguise, but I can't stop staring in those evil eyes. »_

Lady Gaga « Monster »

_Mardi 28 août 2012_

Caroline ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'immensité de briques qu'elle avait devant les yeux et elle soupira profondément, se demandant finalement ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle ne vieillirait plus, elle le savait, Elena avait peut-être raison. Leur présence ici n'était qu'une sombre plaisanterie elles ne faisaient plus partie de ce monde. Elle avait pourtant respecté les codes : nouvelle tenue, nouvelles chaussures à $80, coiffure sophistiquée et maquillage léger mais quelque chose sonnait faux et elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur la sensation dérangeante. Elle fut tentée une seconde de rebrousser chemin mais la voix de Bonnie la sortit de ses introspections et un sourire s'étira sur son visage.

« Tu vas le regarder toute la matinée ou éventuellement finir par y entrer ? »

Mystic Falls High School. La croisée des chemins. Là où tout se terminait et où tout commençait.

« J'attends Elena, » répondit Caroline en se tournant vers son amie. « Elle m'a déjà envoyé vingt messages, elle est morte de trouille. Elle a peur de perdre le contrôle… »

« Il faut qu'elle se fasse confiance, » soupira Bonnie. « Elle gère bien jusqu'à maintenant, non ? »

« Trop bien selon Stefan. Il pense qu'elle va nécessairement perdre pied à un moment ou à un autre. »

« C'est pour ça qu'il s'est éloigné ? » demanda Bonnie, confuse.

« Je ne sais pas, » avoua Caroline en haussant les épaules. « Je pense qu'ils n'ont pas résolu leurs histoires compliquées. »

« Oh, » lâcha Bonnie en fronçant les sourcils. « Je prends de l'avance ! » décida finalement Bonnie en désignant le bâtiment et Caroline acquiesça.

* * *

Elena serra ses longs cheveux dans une queue de cheval et soupira devant sa psyché, réajustant sa robe. Elle attrapa finalement son sac et descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour rejoindre la cuisine dans laquelle Damon et Jeremy se tenaient, visiblement en plein débat quant à cette première journée importante pour la jeune vampire. Ils cessèrent leur discussion avec l'apparition de la brunette qui serra à nouveau ses cheveux dans un geste machinal et nerveux.

« Arrêtez de parler de moi quand je ne suis pas là, » soupira Elena. « Je suis capable de prendre des décisions et de diriger ma vie, ok ? »

Damon fit une moue entendue signifiant qu'il avait reçu le message cinq sur cinq. Jeremy, pour sa part, préféra ne pas rétorquer, il savait que la discussion se terminerait en dispute et Elena n'avait pas besoin de ça aujourd'hui.

« Il faut qu'on y aille, Elena, » déclara finalement Jeremy et la jeune vampire acquiesça en silence. « Je t'attends dans la voiture, » ajouta-t-il prenant le sac qu'Elena tenait fermement sur son épaule et il quitta la cuisine en secouant la tête.

« Et voici ton goûter en cas de petit creux, » sourit Damon en tendant une boîte à Elena. La jeune femme reconnut sa boîte à goûter bleue à l'effigie de Scoubidou de l'époque où elle était enfant. Elle fut tentée de demander à Damon où il avait bien pu dénicher une telle relique mais elle se contenta d'ouvrir la boîte en silence avant de la refermer.

« Une poche de sang ? Sérieusement ? » rétorqua-t-elle en levant un sourcil. « Tu ne veux pas écrire _« vampire »_ sur mon front en lettres de sang plutôt ?! »

« Prends ce sang, Elena, crois-moi, » insista Damon, préférant ignorer les provocations et sarcasmes de la brunette.

« Tu as peur que je tue la moitié de l'école ? » demanda-t-elle en attrapant une pomme. « Ca fait plaisir de voir à quel point tu me fais confiance… »

« Tu as attaqué Jeremy, » lui rappela froidement Damon et Elena leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'étais en pleine transition ! Tout était amplifié, démesuré ! La soif était insupportable, je me sens mieux ! »

« Avoir ce sang te rassurera, Elena, » poursuivit Damon. « Si tu ne le bois pas, très bien, mais si tu ressens l'envie irrésistible de sang, tu sauras où en trouver sans avoir à te jeter sur le premier crétin sur ton passage ! »

« Non, merci, » répondit Elena, têtue.

Un silence tendu s'installa alors que Damon et Elena se faisaient face, silence bientôt rompu par le klaxon de la voiture qui l'attendait devant la maison.

« Il faut qu'on parle, Damon, » poursuivit Elena sur un ton sérieux et glacial.

« Je t'écoute, » répondit le vampire sur le même ton.

Les klaxonnements se firent plus insistants et Elena devina l'agacement et l'impatience de Jeremy.

« Crache le morceau, Elena, » la poussa Damon, voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à le laisser avec ses questionnements après avoir lancé la bombe de _« la discussion »_.

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, Damon. On peut se débrouiller seuls avec Jeremy à présent, » lâcha Elena et le regard de Damon se voila.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, » répondit Damon avec un faux sourire.

« Je ne te demande pas ton avis, » rétorqua Elena, soutenant son regard.

« Elena ! » cria soudainement Jeremy depuis la vitre ouverte du break noir.

« J'arrive ! » répondit Elena avant de se tourner une dernière fois vers Damon. « Ne m'oblige pas à demander à Jeremy de révoquer ton invitation dans cette maison. »

Damon ne cacha pas sa surprise alors qu'il regarda Elena quitter la cuisine et il serra les dents, furieux et impuissant.

* * *

Les conversations des élèves sur le parvis étaient assourdissantes. Elena avait l'impression qu'un bourdonnement incessant vrillait ses oreilles, remontant jusqu'à ses tempes. Les moteurs des voitures qui venaient et repartaient dans un ballet incessant ajoutaient un ronronnement qui se superposait à l'ensemble des bruits environnants.

« Elena ? »

Elle tourna son attention vers Jeremy qui la regardait d'un air préoccupé.

« Excuse-moi ? »

« Je te demandais si tu es sûre que ça va aller, » répéta Jeremy.

« Oui, » répondit Elena. « Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, ok ? Je vais rejoindre Caroline et Bonnie. »

Jeremy regarda Elena s'éloigner et il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment concernant cette journée qui risquait d'être longue pour Elena.

La jeune vampire pénétra dans le lycée et ferma un instant les yeux, se recentrant sur elle-même, et respirant longuement. Elle sentait déjà une douleur lancinante remonter le long de ses tempes et elle n'était là que depuis quelques minutes. Elle pouvait entendre les cœurs battants autour d'elle et comment les organes pulsaient le sang des humains dans leurs artères. Le sang. Ne pas penser au sang. En aucun cas. Elle gémit faiblement, sentant les veines noires apparaître autour de ses yeux, ses canines menaçant de pointer. Les odeurs étaient enivrantes, typiquement humaines, mêlées aux différentes senteurs chimiques telles que les parfums, déodorants ou autres shampooings et gels douches. Le choc la sortit de sa transe et la brunette qui venait de la bousculer la dévisagea un moment, levant un sourcil provoquant. Les deux regards sombres se jaugèrent un moment et Elena ne comprit pas le sourire en coin qu'arborait à présent la jeune insolente.

« Désolée, » marmonna-t-elle.

« Pas de problème, » répondit Elena qui fut surprise du calme de sa voix.

Elle secoua la tête et marcha d'un pas plus assuré vers la salle de classe où l'attendaient Caroline et Bonnie.

« Hey ! » s'exclama Caroline, accueillant Elena avec enthousiasme. « Alors ? Comment tu te sens ? » Pour toute réponse, Elena s'effondra sur le bureau à côté de la blonde avec une grimace. « Ah, pas terrible, hein ? »

« Non, pas terrible, » avoua Elena. « Je crois que ma tête va exploser… » Elle se massa les tempes dans un geste circulaire et suivit du regard la brunette qui vint s'asseoir à deux tables d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la jeune fille qui l'avait bousculé dans le couloir et elle se tourna vers Caroline.

« Une nouvelle ? »

Caroline suivit le regard de son amie et acquiesça. « Il semblerait. Je n'ai pas encore réussi à savoir qui elle est mais je vais enquêter. »

« Dis-lui la suite… » souffla Bonnie qui faisait tourner un de ses crayons entre ses doigts.

« Quoi ? Me dire quoi ? » demanda Elena dont le regard naviguait entre ses deux amies.

Caroline poussa un long soupir. « Il semblerait que des gitans se soient installés en périphérie de la ville… »

« _Il semblerait_ ? » répéta Elena, confuse. « Autant dire qu'on est cerné, non ? »

« Ce ne sont peut-être juste que des gitans, » tenta de la rassurer Caroline en haussant les épaules.

« Oui, ou alors des chasseurs qui s'apprêtent à éliminer les Originels et nous par la même occasion ! » s'exclama Elena alors que Bonnie lui fit signe de parler moins fort. « Des Originels qui, pour une raison indéterminée ou juste dans l'unique but de me pourrir la vie, ont décidé de rester dans notre charmante petite ville au lieu de courir le monde comme ils ont l'habitude de le faire ! »

Bonnie sentit clairement qu'Elena avait atteint un quasi point de non retour et elle comprit son emportement quand elle vit Stefan s'installer au fond de la classe en compagnie de Rebekah. Le vampire ne prit même pas la peine de saluer les trois amies et Elena fulminait alors que Rebekah semblait s'amuser de la situation.

« Sérieusement ? » s'exclama Caroline qui avait également suivi la scène avec une surprise non dissimulée.

« Cette journée est décidément formidable… » marmonna Elena et le brouhaha régnant dans la petite salle de cours se dissipa quand le professeur de littérature fit son apparition.

* * *

La journée s'était déroulé sans encombre majeur. Elena avait fait en sorte de se contrôler et elle était plutôt satisfaite d'y être parvenue, seule, sans l'aide de personne et sans avoir eu besoin de sang. Le cours de sport de l'après-midi lui avait permis d'évacuer le stress et elle avait accueilli le grand air avec soulagement. Elle était, cependant, à présent, plutôt enthousiaste et semblait d'extasier des moindres récits insignifiants de Bonnie et Caroline qui échangeaient des regards suspicieux.

« Est-ce que vous avez vu comment Matt a remis à sa place Rebekah ? Je vous jure que j'ai regretté de ne pas avoir mon téléphone en main pour figer sa tête décomposée à cette vipère ! Pour qui elle se prend à vouloir prendre en charge le comité des fêtes cette année ? Care ! Tu vas te laisser prendre la place sans rien dire ?! »

« Je ne sais pas… » répondit Caroline en haussant les épaules. « J'imagine que non. Ce n'est pas elle qui décide de toute manière… »

« Elena, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Bonnie avec un air concerné.

« Oui, ça va ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? » répondit Elena avec un rire bruyant. « J'ai survécu à cette journée ! Rebekah s'est prise une gifle, certes virtuelle, par Matt ! Je vais bien ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant de soupirer longuement.

Les trois amies sortirent du gymnase quelques minutes plus tard et Elena fronça les sourcils à la vue du soleil encore haut en cette fin d'après-midi d'été. Elle sortit ses lunettes de soleil et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elles lui dissimulèrent quelque peu les rayons solaires agressifs. Elle suivit du regard Stefan qui se dirigeait vers le parking et accéléra le pas.

« Excusez-moi les filles, il faut que je lui parle… »

Caroline n'eut pas le temps de s'interposer pour dissuader la brunette qui courait déjà vers Stefan et elle baissa les bras dans un geste de renoncement. « C'est une mauvaise idée… »

« On attend qu'elle ait fini ? » demanda Bonnie en regardant dans la même direction que la blonde.

« Définitivement, » répondit Caroline non sans jeter un œil à son téléphone qui venait de vibrer. Elle pressa l'enveloppe qui lui indiquait qu'elle avait reçu un message et regarda autour d'elle d'un air perplexe.

_Comment s'est passée la rentrée ? K._

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et étouffa un petit rire en voyant l'initiale censée clarifier l'expéditeur et elle fut tentée d'ignorer son message. Mais elle devina qu'il se montrerait insistant tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu satisfaction et elle tapa une réponse rapide.

_Bien je crois. Merci de ta sollicitude !_

Bonnie leva un sourcil interrogateur en voyant la blonde concentrée. « Klaus, » répondit Caroline brièvement, ne voulant pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Elle soupira dans l'attente de remontrances et autres sermons moralisateurs mais Bonnie étonna la blonde.

« Dis-lui qu'on passe en début de soirée, » déclara-t-elle d'un air détaché. « Je lui ramène ses affaires. Marre de jouer les gardes meubles. »

Caroline gloussa avec une moue approbatrice et elle tapa un second message avec dextérité.

_Je passe avec Bonnie tout à l'heure. Fais en sorte d'être là. _

_J'aurais préféré que tu viennes seule mais j'imagine que c'est toujours mieux que rien. A tout à l'heure, Caroline. Avec impatience. K._

Elle étouffa un petit rire et fut consciente du large sourire qui ne voulait pas quitter son visage. Elle remercia silencieusement Bonnie qui ne fit aucune remarque et leurs regards se tournèrent à nouveau vers Elena. Caroline se concentra pour entendre quelques bribes de la conversation animée qu'elle avait avec Stefan. C'était, certes, impoli mais la curiosité l'emporta.

_« Ne me demande pas comment je vais, Stefan… Rebekah ? »_

_« Quoi Rebekah ? Ne fais pas ça, Elena. Ce n'est pas facile pour Rebekah non plus. »_

_« C'est sûr, c'est terrible. Elle doit tellement s'en vouloir ! Heureusement que tu es là pour elle ! »_

_« Je ne vais pas avoir à nouveau cette conversation avec toi, Elena. »_

_« Quelle conversation ? Celle où tu me dis que tu t'es éloigné parce qu'il y a Damon ?! Parce que vous êtes tellement en désaccord sur la parfaite façon d'élever une vampire à peine née ? »_

_« C'est au sujet de Rebekah ou de Damon ? »_

_« Et si c'était au sujet de _nous_ ? »_

Caroline détourna soudainement le regard et adressa un sourire gêné à Bonnie qui leva un sourcil.

« Ne me dis pas que tu étais en train d'écouter… »

« Désolée… » souffla la blonde, en rougissant légèrement. « C'était plus fort que moi… Les choses prennent un ton plus personnel là… »

Bonnie acquiesça et les deux amies attendirent quelques minutes supplémentaires et Elena ne tarda pas à revenir vers elles, visiblement furieuse et agitée.

« Je rentre, » déclara sans préambule Elena et Caroline regarda du coin de l'œil Stefan qui s'éloignait vers le parking du lycée. Elle se promit d'aller parler sérieusement avec le vampire dès qu'elle aurait un moment. Elena et Stefan n'avaient visiblement pas résolu leurs problèmes et d'autres s'étaient ajoutés à la liste déjà longue des obstacles à une relation paisible entre eux.

« Tu veux qu'on te raccompagne ? » proposa Bonnie mais Elena secoua énergiquement la tête.

« Non, c'est bon ! »

« On s'appelle plus tard, Elena, » ajouta Caroline alors que la brunette s'éloignait déjà. Elle fit un signe de la main sans se retourner et Caroline soupira avec un air abattu.

« Je passe te chercher tout à l'heure ? » demanda finalement la sorcière et Caroline acquiesça.

Alors que la blonde rejoignait sa voiture sur le parking, chantonnant un air connu à voix basse, elle ne vit pas la jeune fille brune qui l'observait depuis l'autre côté de la rue, la même qui avait bousculé Elena un peu plus tôt dans les couloirs de l'école.

* * *

Elena se gara maladroitement devant le garage et elle sortit précipitamment de la voiture. Elle batailla quelques longues secondes avec la clé et finit par réussir à entrer chez elle, lâchant un soupir de soulagement. Elle n'avait pas dérapé. Tout s'était relativement bien passé. Elle n'avait attaqué personne, elle n'avait tué personne. Elle marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la cuisine et sortit du réfrigérateur une poche de sang qu'elle avala d'une traite. Les tremblements ne voulaient pas cesser, alors elle engloutit une seconde poche de sang. Une nausée la saisit et elle se mit à respirer bruyamment, avant de se passer de l'eau sur le visage.

« Damon ! »

Le silence lui répondit et elle gagna le salon avant de monter quatre à quatre les marches menant au premier étage. La chambre qu'avait investie Damon était vide. Toutes ses affaires avaient disparu et un profond manque l'envahit alors qu'elle réalisa que Damon n'avait fait que respecter sa demande. Il était parti et elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Elle redescendit en utilisant sa vitesse vampirique et bientôt elle se trouva dehors, sur le trottoir en face de chez elle. Elle se mit à marcher sans but précis pendant quelques minutes avant soudainement de se mettre à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait.

* * *

Caroline avait hésité, longuement, et puis avait finalement décidé qu'elle ne rendrait pas visite à Tyler aujourd'hui. Elle avait appelé Carol Lockwood pour l'informer que la rentrée s'était bien déroulée et qu'elle apporterait les cours à Tyler régulièrement afin qu'il ne prenne pas de retard et puisse poursuivre sereinement quand il serait réveillé. Pour être tout à fait honnête, elle ressentait une profonde culpabilité à l'idée de voir Klaus. La simple présence de l'hybride la troublait plus que de raison et elle se détestait pour cette faiblesse alors qu'elle était censée être heureuse et comblée avec Tyler.

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux, tentant de se sortir de ces sombres pensées. Elle pensa un instant appeler Bonnie et trouver une excuse valable pour la laisser aller chez Klaus seule. Elle attrapa finalement le livre qu'il lui avait prêté et elle l'ouvrit, se perdant dans l'histoire enivrante de Païkan et Eléa.

_« Amour. Ce mot, que la Traductrice utilise parce qu'elle ne trouve pas l'équivalent du vôtre, n'existe pas dans votre langue. Depuis que je t'ai vue vivre auprès de Païkan, j'ai compris que c'était un mot insuffisant. Nous disons "je l'aime", nous le disons de la femme, mais aussi du fruit que nous mangeons, de la cravate que nous avons choisie, et la femme le dit de son rouge à lèvres. Elle dit de son amant :"Il est à moi". Tu dis le contraire :"Je suis à Païkan" et Païkan dit :"Je suis à Eléa". Tu es lui, tu es une partie de lui-même. »_

Caroline referma le livre d'un geste sec. Ce genre d'histoire d'amour ne pouvait que prendre vie dans une œuvre littéraire. Qui vivait ce grand amour ? Son cœur se serra à la pensée de Tyler et elle souhaita pendant une minute pouvoir avouer qu'elle ressentait un violent élan d'amour pour son petit ami. Elle aimait Tyler, bien sûr, mais elle était incapable d'admettre qu'il était l'homme de sa vie. Une tristesse mélancolique s'empara d'elle et elle rabattit sa couette sur elle, grognant bruyamment.

Quand Caroline entendit finalement la voiture de Bonnie, elle se leva d'un bond, satisfaite de pouvoir se changer les idées et éviter de penser à son avenir sentimental incertain. Elle se recoiffa rapidement, passant ses doigts dans ses boucles blondes, et elle accueillit la sorcière avec un large sourire.

« Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Elena ? » demanda Bonnie alors que Caroline enfilait ses chaussures, des ballerines multicolores en raccord avec sa jupe estivale.

« Nope ! Et toi ? »

« Non, et ça m'inquiète un peu, » avoua Bonnie.

« On l'appellera quand on en aura fini avec Klaus, » répondit la blonde en haussant les épaules et Bonnie acquiesça, visiblement tendue.

* * *

Klaus se frotta les mains dans un tissu afin d'enlever les derniers résidus de peinture et il se recula pour avoir une vision d'ensemble de sa dernière œuvre. Il fronça les sourcils, finalement peu satisfait du rendu mais il décida de terminer sur cette note la session artistique de la journée. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres quand il entendit frapper à la porte et il marcha d'un pas nonchalant afin d'accueillir Bonnie et Caroline.

« Bonsoir, » les salua Klaus avec un sourire alors qu'il s'attarda sur Caroline, restée légèrement en retrait. Elle s'efforça de lui adresser un sourire timide mais sincère, et Bonnie lui désigna la voiture. « Je vois, » ajouta Klaus en voyant les toiles qu'il allait devoir débarrasser –ou plutôt faire débarrasser par ses hybrides.

Caroline ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un regard accusateur quand il délégua la corvée à trois hommes inconnus mais serviles. Pendant que les hybrides s'activaient à vider la voiture de Bonnie, Caroline s'éclaircit la gorge et la sorcière l'encouragea avec un hochement de tête.

« Il y a autre chose, Klaus, » commença la blonde et l'Originel lança un regard interrogateur en direction de la jeune vampire. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à inviter les deux amies à entrer, le téléphone de Bonnie sonna et elle s'excusa, descendant les quelques marches du perron pour répondre à Jeremy dont le nom était apparu sur l'écran.

Caroline ne pouvait détacher son regard de Bonnie alors qu'elle essayait d'entendre l'échange qu'elle avait avec Jeremy avec une pointe d'appréhension. Sa concentration fut entachée par Klaus qui tentait de faire poliment la conversation et elle se tourna vers l'hybride avec un air confus alors qu'elle n'avait pas écouté ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il venait de toute évidence de lui poser une question à laquelle il attendait une réponse et elle força un sourire gêné sur son visage tendu, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté pour se donner une contenance.

« Tu disais ? »

Il étouffa un petit rire en secouant la tête et répéta sa question avec un sourire qui creusa ses fossettes enjôleuses. « Je te demandais si tu avais fini le livre. »

Caroline n'eut pas le temps de répondre et Bonnie les rejoignit avec une mine défaite. « Care… Je peux te parler deux minutes ? Seule ? »

« Désolée… » souffla Caroline à l'attention de Klaus et elle suivit Bonnie qui s'arrêta non loin de sa voiture.

« Elena a disparu… » chuchota la sorcière.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Caroline et Klaus leva la tête vers les deux jeunes femmes, visiblement confus. « Comment ça Elena a disparu ? » continua la blonde, les dents serrées.

« Elle n'est pas rentrée, » expliqua Bonnie. « Jeremy n'arrive pas à la joindre et ni Damon, ni Stefan n'ont eu de ses nouvelles. »

« On y va ! » décida Caroline. « Il faut qu'on la retrouve ! C'est peut-être les chasseurs ! Ou alors elle a fait une bêtise… »

« Moi, j'y vais, Care, » corrigea la sorcière et Caroline secoua frénétiquement la tête pour montrer sa désapprobation. « Si, écoute-moi. Je vais essayer de la localiser et voir si on ne peut pas la trouver. Tu dois parler à Klaus, Caroline. De la nouvelle fille au lycée, des chasseurs, si il a une idée d'où ils peuvent être, s'ils se sont mélangés à la population ou s'ils sont installés quelque part à Mystic Falls ou en dehors de la ville, comme la rumeur le laisse entendre concernant les gitans. »

Les épaules de Caroline s'affaissèrent et elle déclara forfait, acquiesçant lentement et silencieusement, le regard dans le vague.

« Je t'appelle, » promit Bonnie avec un sourire bienveillant. « Dès que j'en sais plus, je t'appelle, je te le promets. »

La blonde acquiesça à nouveau et elle sortit son téléphone de son sac, vérifiant l'écran, et elle le serra assez fortement dans sa main. Bonnie ne tarda pas à monter dans sa voiture et elle démarra la voiture. Caroline rejoignit Klaus sur le perron du manoir d'un pas lent et elle lui adressa un sourire tendu. Ils regardèrent Bonnie quitter la propriété et il se tourna finalement vers la blonde, l'invitant à entrer d'un signe de la main.

« Un problème, chaton ? » demanda-t-il doucement alors que Caroline pénétra dans la demeure en silence.

« Je ne sais pas trop mais il faut qu'on parle… » marmonna Caroline qui suivit Klaus jusqu'au salon.

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle et s'approcha du feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. C'était un peu insolite considérant la douceur qui régnait encore en cette fin d'été mais l'ambiance était chaleureuse. Et puis après tout les vampires étaient insensibles aux changements de températures. Klaus observa Caroline quelques instants alors que les flammes se reflétaient dans ses cheveux blonds. Elle était tout simplement divine avec sa jupe estivale multicolore et son tee-shirt blanc immaculé. Elle semblait, cependant, préoccupée et elle jeta à nouveau un regard anxieux sur son téléphone.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Caroline ? » soupira Klaus, enfouissant ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

La blonde hésita, elle n'était pas sûre qu'avouer à Klaus qu'Elena avait disparu soit une bonne idée. Non seulement l'hybride risquait de s'en moquer royalement, dans tous les sens du terme, mais il pourrait s'en servir pour nuire à la bande, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir te faire confiance… » répondit Caroline et Klaus poussa un nouveau soupir. Il ne rétorqua pas mais son visage se ferma et ce fut au tour de la blonde de soupirer. « Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance ? » ajouta-t-elle après un court silence.

« Je ne pense pas être le mieux placé pour répondre à cette question… » dit-il, légèrement agacé, mais il poursuivit avec une insolence qui n'étonna finalement pas Caroline. « C'est au sujet de la disparition d'Elena et de la possible installation des chasseurs en périphérie de la ville ? »

« Ce n'est pas très poli d'écouter les conversations, » le tacla Caroline dont le sourire narquois de l'hybride l'agaça au plus haut point. « Mais tu aurais pu en venir au fait au lieu de m'interroger sournoisement et me laisser me ridiculiser, ne sachant pas si je peux te faire confiance ! »

« Tu ne crois pas que le ton est un peu dramatique vu la situation ? » soupira Klaus en levant les yeux au ciel.

Caroline ne répondit pas et elle détourna le regard, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, visiblement en colère.

« Comment va Tyler ? demanda soudainement Klaus et Caroline tourna automatiquement la tête dans sa direction, écarquillant les yeux.

« Sérieusement ? » s'offusqua-t-elle. « Ca t'intéresse réellement ou c'est juste pour faire la conversation, ou alors t'assurer qu'un élément gênant serait éliminé ?! »

Ce n'était visiblement pas une bonne idée de changer de sujet pour faire diversion et Klaus s'en était rendu compte au moment même où les mots s'étaient échappés de sa grande bouche. Il baissa la tête, rompant le contact visuel avec la blonde hors d'elle, cherchant un moyen de rétablir la situation. Ils avaient de toute évidence un sérieux problème de communication et il choisit d'être franc et honnête.

« J'essaye juste Caroline… » souffla-t-il en la regardant à nouveau. « Tu ne me rends pas la tâche facile… Mais je suppose que je n'ai encore que ce que je mérite. Si tu préfères, on peut éviter les politesses et les égards. Je vais répondre à tes questions dans la mesure de mes possibilités et tu pourras t'en aller. »

« Je suis désolée, » répondit doucement Caroline après un temps d'hésitation. Elle paraissait sincère et Klaus ne chercha pas à dissimuler sa surprise.

« J'essaye aussi, » poursuivit la blonde en fermant un instant les yeux. « J'aimerais pouvoir te faire confiance mais je n'y arrive pas. Tu es quelqu'un d'impressionnant et d'intimidant. Je sais que je suis constamment sur la défensive. Je n'arrive pas à être totalement détendue quand tu es là et… » Elle s'arrêta et soupira, consciente du flot de paroles qui n'aidait certainement à plaider sa cause et expliquer son comportement face à l'hybride mais un sourire intéressé s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de Klaus et il attendait patiemment qu'elle poursuive son monologue. « Tu ne m'aides pas là... Communiquer avec toi par sms est beaucoup plus facile en fait… »

Klaus ne put retenir un petit rire et Caroline baissa la tête, rougissant légèrement. Le téléphone de la jeune vampire vibra soudainement dans sa main et elle sursauta presque, tremblant alors qu'elle ouvrit fébrilement le message qu'elle venait de recevoir.

_Est-ce que tu ne veux pas t'asseoir et boire quelque chose ?_

Confuse, elle releva la tête vers Klaus qui avait également son téléphone en main et elle lui rendit son sourire, secouant légèrement la tête, finalement amusée. Il l'observa quitter le coin de la cheminée d'un pas léger pour aller s'assoir sur le canapé.

« Si tu as de la vodka ou une bière, je suis preneuse, » déclara-t-elle finalement et Klaus acquiesça avec un hochement de tête avant de disparaître vers un large buffet contenant un impressionnant vaisselier. Elle l'entendit ensuite ouvrir des bouteilles et remplir des verres et elle s'enfonça davantage dans le canapé, s'efforçant de se détendre. Klaus ne tarda pas à revenir et il prit place à ses côtés, lui tendant un verre.

« Vodka on the rocks, » annonça-t-il et il leva son propre verre qui contenait ce que Caroline devina être du scotch. « Cheers ? »

« Cheers, » acquiesça Caroline. Ils firent tinter leurs verres presque solennellement et les portèrent à leurs lèvres pour en savourer le contenu.

La conversation s'attarda d'abord sur des sujets futiles alors que Caroline se détendait davantage au fur et à mesure que l'alcool inhibait sa retenue face à l'hybride. Elle n'était pas saoule mais la chaleur aidant, elle se sentait légère alors qu'elle avait pris une position plus confortable sur le canapé. Débarrassée de ses chaussures, elle avait plié les genoux et ramené ses pieds sous ses fesses. Le coude posé sur le dossier du canapé, sa main soutenait sa tête devenue cotonneuse et elle écoutait Klaus qui lui parlait de Matisse et Renoir avec passion. Elle devait être franche, elle entendait les mots mais n'assimilait pas vraiment le flot d'informations qui la dépassait. La peinture ne faisait pas partie de ses centres d'intérêt et le seul musée qu'elle avait visité restait le musée Guggenheim lors d'un voyage scolaire à l'école primaire.

« Je ne l'ai pas fini, » déclara Caroline après un court silence durant lequel seul le crépitement du feu pouvait se faire entendre.

« Pardon ? » demanda Klaus, visiblement perdu.

« Je n'ai pas répondu à ta question, » poursuivit-elle. « Le livre, « La nuit des temps », je ne l'ai pas fini. C'est si triste, » soupira exagérément Caroline. « Ca se finit mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Klaus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avec un regard malicieux mais il préféra se taire et lui adressa un petit sourire entendu.

« Les plus grandes histoires d'amour sont tragiques, mon cœur, » déclara-t-il en soupirant. « C'est ce qui fait leur charme et leur beauté. »

« Roméo et Juliette, » acquiesça Caroline avec des étoiles dans les yeux. « Scarlett O'Hara et Rhett Butler. »

« Tristan et Iseult, » ajouta Klaus.

« Rose et Jack. »

« Qui ? » demanda Klaus en levant un sourcil.

« Tu n'as pas vu Titanic ? » s'offusqua Caroline et Klaus percuta, levant les yeux au ciel en étouffant un petit rire. « Il n'y a donc aucune histoire d'amour épique qui s'est terminée par un happy end ? »

Ils semblèrent réfléchir un instant à la question pertinente, mais le cerveau embrumé de la blonde vagabondait vers d'autres cieux que ceux de la littérature.

« A nous de l'écrire, » sourit Klaus et Caroline lui jeta un regard en biais.

Elle préféra ne pas relever, ne voulant finalement pas savoir s'ils faisaient allusion à eux ou à la possibilité qu'un d'eux écrive littéralement une œuvre dans ce sens. Elle prit son téléphone, posé sur ses cuisses, pour se donner une contenance, et elle soupira longuement alors qu'elle n'avait aucunes nouvelles de Bonnie.

« Il faut que tu nous aides, Klaus, » se lança finalement Caroline en levant les yeux vers l'Originel. « Il y a une nouvelle au lycée et on pense qu'elle a un lien avec les chasseurs, qu'elle pourrait faire partie d'une famille de gitans. »

« Ils sont donc en train de s'installer, » dit Klaus à voix haute plus sur le ton de la réflexion.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Ils font profil bas depuis l'attaque chez Bonnie, » expliqua Klaus. « Mais ils n'abandonneront pas. Ils savent que les Originels sont dans les parages et ils savent que des vampires ont investi Mystic Falls. Je dois vous aider à quoi au juste ? » demanda l'hybride dont le regard s'était obscurci.

« Elena a disparu, » lui rappela Caroline dans un souffle.

« Il faut que tu m'aides en retour, » rétorqua Klaus avec sérieux.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » s'inquiéta soudainement la blonde.

« Il faut que je récupère le pieu, Caroline, pour le détruire. »

« Je ne sais pas où il est, » répondit sincèrement la jeune vampire et Klaus grogna, visiblement peu convaincu. « Je te le jure, je ne sais pas. Je pense que c'est Damon qui l'a. Il a plaisanté un jour en disant qu'il le gardait dans le tiroir de ses sous-vêtements. Mais je n'en sais rien. »

Klaus acquiesça avec un petit sourire entendu et elle se détendit. Elle ne voulait pas perdre la confiance qui s'installait entre eux et elle était prête à tout pour avoir Klaus dans leur équipe. « Je vais essayer d'en savoir plus. Je vais essayer de le récupérer, c'est promis. »

« Il faudra faire plus qu'essayer, chaton, » soupira Klaus dont l'inquiétude était perceptible. « Cette arme peut causer notre perte à tous. »

« Je sais. Est-ce que tu crois que si les chasseurs ont Elena, ils l'ont tuée ? » demanda Caroline et Klaus hésita un instant voyant la détresse dans le regard de la blonde.

« Ils tuent des vampires, Caroline, » répondit sincèrement l'hybride. « Ils ne font pas de concession, tu as pu t'en rendre compte toi-même. Mais rien ne dit qu'Elena n'a croisé leur route, » ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air mortifié de la jeune vampire.

Caroline acquiesça et elle passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, prenant une position assise sur le bord du canapé, de toute évidence avec l'intention de se lever. Cependant, son téléphone vibra enfin et elle faillit le lâcher tant l'excitation de découvrir la teneur du message qu'elle venait de recevoir était à son paroxysme. Elle retint sa respiration et Klaus en fit de même inconsciemment.

« Caroline… » souffla-t-il enfin et elle leva un regard noyé de larmes dans sa direction.

« Bonnie n'a pas réussi à la localiser précisément parce qu'elle est constamment en mouvement, » déclara Caroline en tremblant. « Ca veut dire qu'elle est toujours vivante… »

« Je te l'avais dit, » acquiesça Klaus avec un sourire apaisant. « Je vais aller faire un tour, histoire de voir si je ne peux pas repérer les chasseurs, et Elena par la même occasion, » ajouta-t-il en se levant.

« Je viens avec toi ! »

« Non, chaton. Je te raccompagne et tu restes sagement chez toi, » ordonna fermement l'hybride, faisant soupirer d'exaspération la blonde qui se leva du canapé maladroitement. Alors qu'elle bataillait pour remettre ses chaussures, elle vacilla légèrement et se rattrapa au bras de Klaus, prenant appui sur ce dernier pour enfiler ses ballerines. « Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda l'Originel d'un air concerné.

« Oui… J'ai juste un peu trop bu et il fait terriblement chaud ici… » répondit faiblement Caroline. « J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

Klaus acquiesça et Caroline ne lâcha pas son bras alors qu'ils marchèrent lentement en direction de la sortie. Elle ne protesta pas quand il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et un sourire satisfait s'étira sur les lèvres de l'hybride. Ils passèrent la porte d'entrée qui se referma sur le manoir à présent silencieux.

Rebekah regarda un instant la porte d'entrée fixement comme si elle allait à nouveau s'ouvrir et quand elle entendit la voiture de son frère s'éloigner de la propriété, elle se leva. Elle fut incapable de dire combien de temps elle était restée assise au milieu du grand escalier, dans la pénombre. Elle tourna les talons et remonta les quelques marches menant au premier étage, le cœur lourd et meurtri. Elle rejoignit sa chambre et alors que des larmes silencieuses s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues sans même qu'elle ne les remarque, elle se coucha dans son grand lit froid, rabattant la couverture sur sa tête, souhaitant tout à coup disparaître. Elle était, après tout, finalement devenue invisible et inutile.

* * *

Klaus avait vu juste et les caravanes et autres roulottes des gitans se trouvaient à l'orée de la forêt. Ils étaient peu nombreux mais procédaient toujours de la même manière. Un petit groupe prenait ses marques et se fondait dans la population avant d'être rejoint par toute la famille dans son sens le plus large. Il fut tenté de manifester sa présence en créant une diversion mais il avait promis à Caroline de chercher Elena et il s'éloigna du camp en silence, se fondant dans les bois à pas de loups.

C'était certainement un pressentiment qui le faisait arpenter la forêt de Mystic Falls depuis une bonne heure mais il était sûr de sa destination. Son flair ne le trompait jamais et bientôt il le sentit. Le sang. L'odeur enivrante du sang humain et il suivit la piste, ses instincts de chasseur à l'affut. Il retrouvait ses réflexes et ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Il se mit à courir, le cœur battant, et quand il atteignit enfin l'origine de son affolement face à une chasse qui promettait d'être intéressante, il s'arrêta net devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Elena s'acharnait sur un homme qui se débattait faiblement, les canines enfoncées dans sa jugulaire. Elle paraissait insatiable et incontrôlable, dans une transe qui menaçait de la conduire à l'inéluctable. Elle était en train de vider ce pauvre homme de son sang et y prenait un plaisir infini alors qu'il pouvait l'entendre gémir d'extase. Klaus croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et s'inclina contre un arbre. Il cassa une fine branche avec son pied par mégarde et Elena s'arrêta soudainement, comme réalisant ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle leva la tête et croisa le regard de l'hybride qui s'illumina en même temps qu'un sourire se plaqua sur son visage. Il leva un sourcil provoquant et prit un air solennel et faussement sérieux, presque moqueur.

« Je serai une tombe, » déclara-t-il, son regard glissant vers la malheureuse victime.

* * *

**Alors ? N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**


End file.
